


To spank or not to spank

by TomcatNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, adventures of ladybug and cat noir - Fandom, miraculous
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Dom! Ladybug, Dom! Marinette, F/M, Femdom, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Marichat, Maso! Chat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Sub! Chat Noir, how come this hasnt been done yet?, like....would you LOOK at chat?, miraculous - Freeform, probably OOC characters, straight - Freeform, sub! Adrien Agreste, this is a starting collection series of the miraculous males being spanked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 79,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomcatNoir/pseuds/TomcatNoir
Summary: A simple little collection of stories about the miraculous males getting it! I felt like this community could use some smutty spanking fic of chat noir especially but it will feature other males as spankees and possible spankers in the future.





	1. Naughty Cat butts turn Ladybug- red

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions in the comments (spankees (male), spankers, scenarios, places, pairings.....)  
> It will mainly feature season one for simplicitys sake. This chapter will also probably be pretty short. English is not my first language be gentle ;)
> 
> I own nothing, everything belongs to zag.
> 
> Dont like dont read.

To call Marinette bored would have been an understatement. The class day dragged on without anything remarkable happening and she couldnt even stare at Adriens golden mop of hair, because he was at a photoshoot at the moment. This just added to her frustration, since the day started out more than unsatisfying. First she overslept, which isnt that unusual but to be fair it wasnt her fault this time, at least not only. She had to fight an Akuma last night and Chat wasnt doing anything remotely usefull so to say it was a long morning. Dont get her wrong she loved Chat like a brother, but sometimes a side of him shows which just makes her wanna throttle the stupid cat.

When she was walking in the classroom -only slightly late- she tripped over Ninos bag and tumbled all the way down the stairs and if that wasnt enough she also lost the only pen she brought in the progress. You should think with all the sewing Marinette did in her freetime she wouldve fixed the zipper of her bag but nope! Huffing irritated she nibbled at the pen, Alya lent to her and tried to at least concentrate on the lesson, when Adrien burst in, cheeks red from running and tousled blond hair. He mumbled an apology and turned to smile at Marinette, who blushed in response and lost the grip of her -Alyas- pen. While she was scrambling for it, she came face to face with Adriens chair being pulled his jeans- clad butt placing itself on the wooden surface. Marinette sighed dreamy....one day...."Marinette?" She shot up, hitting her head on the table and shot up again to come to face with a startled looking Madmoiselle Bustier. "When you find Diamonds down there, let us know...." The class giggled and Marinette took her seat, blushing madly. Alya was slightly jabbing her side, "i wont start on suggesting what you were doing down there...." Marinette decided to glare weakly and focussed on the more appealing target, namely Adrien.

When class ended she at least had managed to copy his neck and toned shoulders into her sketch book, so she had something new to swoon over and dropped it in her bag, before making her departure. "Hey Marinette!" When she turned around she saw Adrien, smiling kindly at her. "I was wondering if would want to hang out this friday? Maybe we can go to this festival or just chill at your or my place...." He started to awkwardly rub his neck, while simultaneously blushing a little. Cute. She tried a small smile and responded, "sure, id love to." Success! No stuttering! Adrien threw her his million watt smile and made his exit with Nino.

Cut to Adriens POV

After Chinese and rushing through his homework he immidiately transformed and flung himself across the Paris roofs, a Cheshire grin spreading over his features. He planned on visiting his princess tonight, which always made him smile fondly. Since Marinette became a little more conversational around him he started to see the sassy, cocky side of Marinette even as Adrien, which suited her pretty well. He loved to hang out with her and maybe, just maybe someday he would get to know her a little "better" than just friends. Although he still loved Ladybug, but that doesnt mean he couldnt have some fun in the meantime, does it?

When he arrived at Marinettes, he noticed the trapdoor being slightly ajar, so he let himself in, grinning like a cat that got the cream. Marinette didnt expect him, which meant he could set up a little suprise. When his view wandered over her desk, he saw the sketch book laying there and Chat carefully toeed over to it. Excitedly the superhero looked through the pages, when he suddenly came to a screeching halt. Confused he tilted his head just so, while adjusting the book, before his cheeks went crimson. These were sketches of his body and not only his shoulders and Arms, but also his butt. Multiple times and not only of Adrien, but also of his leather- clad Chat- butt. When he flipped to the next page, the heat in his neck grew even warmer. Now some where outlines of a naked body and on some of his ass- cheeks where a slight red hue. Although he wanted to melt into a pile of flustered cat on the floor, he also grinned a little. He didnt think his princess could be so....kinky.

Careful he placed the book back on the table, before snooping around some more. On her chaise were laying a few clothes including underwear. No....he shouldnt do that. He wanted to think of him as a gentlecat....but he was also a hormonal teenage boy, so Chat pounced on the silky panties laying on the smooth velvet. Although he couldnt feel much through the gloves, he still felt a little thrilled, so he dragged a claw over the clothing.

Before he could get out of his stupor, the trapdoor to Marinettes room burst open and the girl in question came up the stairs. She was whisteling a little tune, had her eyes closed and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Only her hair. When she opened her eyes and saw Chat, just staring blankly at her she screamed. "Marinette, are you alright?", her mother called from downstairs. "Y- Yes...im fine...." she managed, "but i will skin this cat", she muttered under her breath. Chat was currently facing the wall, his face a heated red. He had tried to turn around as fast as he could, but to no avail, the damage was already done.

"Well, would you care to explain, why you are in my room at", she looked at the clock, "ten o clock holding my panties?" It was the moment he realised he still held her undergarments, which he held out for her to take. She ripped it from his hands and rustling was heard from her room. "Chat you can turn around...." He obeyed and tried to look everywhere, but in Marinettes eyes. At least she was dressed now. "Chat that was one flaw to many", something in her snapped, "get out and dont bother coming here again." Chats eyes widened and his cat ears flattened, while a pathetic whimper escaped his throat. "Please princess-" "Dont call me that! You just invaded my privacy in the most disgusting way possible." He looked at his boots in shame, "Please dont do this to me! You are like....my best friend! Please, pretty please give me another chance...." His green kitten eyes looked at hear pleadingly, but Marinette forced herself to withstand them, so she was shaking her head. She felt a guilty pang in her chest, when Chats jaw tightened and hot tears started to well up in his eyes. She felt terrible and almost wanted to take her words back but she started this and had to get through with it now.

I brought this upon myself. I messed up....again....why am i like this....maybe....? "What if you spank me instead?" Marinette thought she misheard, "excuse me?" Chat was nervously scratching his neck, "i....i just mean i have to be punished right? But instead of sending me away, cant we settle this in another way? So i thought...." "You thought i should spank you?", she interjected and he nodded. Marinettes eyes wandered over him. Well. He certainly was well built and his tight leather suit told her more than enough about the sexy butt laying beneath it. Feeling a little relieved that he proposed another solution she swallowed hard, before nodding. Chat eyes perked up and he smiled greatfully. "Thank y-" "Dont thank me, Chat. I wont straddle you. This will really, really hurt, you understand?" He nodded and Marinette didnt waste another second. She sat on the chaise and pulled him down, dragging him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!", he complained, but Marinette silenced him with a harsh slap to his firm rear. Chat gasped surprised, but he situated himself over her knees. His body was hanging over the foot end of the chaise, while his legs were a little spread, so his ass made a beautiful target on Marinettes lap. Oh, she would enjoy this.

"Chat this is for sneaking into my room and touching my stuff without my permission." "Im sorry." "Oh you will be." With that she started to spank his butt with her hand. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! At the first few he gasped a little, but as soon as he got used to it he actually enjoyed it a little. It wasnt hurting much but the warm feeling spreading across his buttocks made him want to moan a little. In case his boner hasnt been showing enough already, it now stood full to attention and that way digging right into Marinettes leg. He was blushing madly, when she giggled a little and said, "i didnt know you had two battons chat...."

Before he could respond, he felt a sharp pain shooting through his butt. "OWWWW!", he howled, while kicking with the leg of the assaulted side. "Apparently i need better equipment to teach you a lesson." With comically wide eyes he looked over his shoulder and paled at the sight of the wooden brush the had picked up from next to her. When she hit him again he cried out in pain and a gloved hand shot back to his cheek. "Please....Marinette....", Chat panted, "thats far too much!" "I told you it would hurt. Now get your paws away from your butt or youll get extra." He wanted to say something, but when he saw she wasnt in the mood to discuss this, he obeyed with flattened ears.

SPANK "Ouch!" SPANK "M- " SPANK "Marinette!" She alternated cheeks and his upturned rear was bouncing up and down. His legs shot up once in a while and he tensed his whole lean body when she had hit him, but the boner wasnt really getting softer. Interesting, that might come in handy. SPANK "Please!" SPANK "No more" SPANK "Im sorry!" SPANK "Will you be a good boy from now on? My good little kitty?" She asked, acctentuating it with alternating spanks. "Ahaa! Ouch! OW! Yes! Ill be the best kitty! Ill be a good boy from now on, I promise, i learned my lesson, please stop!", he begged, but she didnt know mercy. Chat tried hard to hold back the tears, but the humiliation, the pain and the pleasure were gnawing on his willpower. Eventually his hand shot back, to protect his sore backside.

"Please....", he tried, a few tears prickling down his cheeks. "Thats enough!", Marinette exclaimed and hold his wrist with one of her hands, while spanking the cat butt even faster. Chat howled, kicked and squirmed now, every sense of pride lost, he bawled like a small child, tears streaming down his mask and on the floor. "AH! Marinette, Princess....please....mercy! Im sorry, im so sorry. Please stop, ill do anything you want, just please...." Ragged sobbs escaped his quivering lips. The pain was more intense than anything he felt before. His butt felt like his cheeks were on fire and was willing to beg and do anything just to make it stop. But the heat also spread to his front region and to his confusion his boner stayed hard despite the excrutiating pain.

It took a little while for him to realise she wasnt spanking him anymore, but instead rubbing soft circles across his buttocks. After a short amount of time he stopped sobbing and a soft moan escaped his lips, along with a quiet purr. Marinette shaked her head. "Your incorrigible!", she scolded and smacked his ass again, which made him jump a little. "Now go and stand in that corner until i call you. Hands on your neck and legs spread. And no rubbing or youll get right over my knee for a second round!" "Yes, Mistress....", he mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing!", he shouted a little too loud, while waddling over to the corner.

Taking the position she wanted he held it even though his butt was tingling and burning all over. When he looked down he saw his dick was making an obvious bulge, which made him blush even more in emberassment. "M- Marinette?" "Hm?" "Can i rub, please? It really hurts...." "Just five minutes, Chat" He sighed internally, not wanting to risk further punishment and put his nose in the corner. Marinette all the while enjoyed the show and imagined how his naked butt must look like. Maybe ill get so spank him naked one day.... While watching him she smiled a little, when she could see his tail wrapping around his ankles in an attempt of selfcomfort. "Ok, Chat come over." He walked over to her, still a little wobbly on his knees, "Marinette, im-" "Hey its fine. You got your punishment and that solves it. Come here...." She patted her lap and he sat down, hissing a little, when his tender buttocks made contact with her legs. While she was holding him, she told him what a good job he did and he calmed down fully, before becoming his old playful self. "Maybe you should punish me more often that way....", he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Marinette grinned and waved her brush, "be careful what you wish for!" The both giggled, before she excused herself and came back from the kitchen with a tube in her hand. "Here thats for burns usually, but it should help you...." He smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arms around her frame, "Thanks, Princess....youre the best!"

When Adrien returned to his room this night, he immediately detransformed. His ass was killing him and he rubbed the sore globes, while sighing softly. While his boner grew back to full size, he heard Plagg snicker. "Shut up and put that cream on my ass!" He frowned at him and Plagg huffed. "Im not your servant. If you decide to do kinky games with your girlfriend, deal with it yourself." "Shes not my girlfriend, Plagg!" "Whatever!" He zipped away, while Adrien stood before the mirror. Turning around he lowered his green cat paw print boxers and his emerald eyes widened as he looked at his cheeks. His butt was cherry red and blotches of crimson were visible. Even his thighs were a little red, which he would feel tomorrow at school. He carefully smeared some of the cooling cream onto his abused cheeks and moaned in pleasure at the relief he was getting. Speaking of relief. His boner made itself more than visible and wanted attention and after this day Adrien was more than willing to give him all the attention it needs. Stroking forcefully, he only needed a few seconds to errupt and splashing his cum on the mirror glass. While panting heavily he shuddered, remebering his strongest orgasm yet and whiped his semen away. Still feeling heated he discarded his boxers and shirt, to lay on the bed naked. Turning over he flapped on his stomach to ease the pain a little before drifting into the world of dreams.


	2. Hit me baby one more time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Marinettes fury. No actual spanking this time but suggestions and emberassment ;) I hope you like it anyway! Next chapter will be a spanking again, promise! Leave your suggestions below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you guys for your incredible support! I didnt expect this to be so popular and i really like the constructive critique you left in the comments. Go ahead and suggest scenarios, implements, spankees and ill see what i can do. Also leave feedback please im more than happy to read it :)

Marinette yawned and stretched her arms over her head. It was one of the rare times she actually woke up before her alarm clock, but for some reason she felt incredibly energetic today. Smiling she reached over to give Tikki some of the cookies she kept on her nightstand and while the Kwami was nibbling away, she climbed down the ladder to her bedroom floor. "Tikki I had the weirdest dream ever." She giggle a little and the Kwami zipped in front of her face, beaming delighted, "tell me about it!" Marinette smiled and took her hairbrush from her desk to go through her black strands of hair, "It was kinda silly, really. I dreamed that Chat broke into my room and stole my panties...." Tikki smiled smugly but didnt say anything else but, "thats it?" Marinette laughed a little nervously, blushing at the memory, "I than spanked him for it, can you imagine?"

Tikki wouldve raisend an eyebrow if she had some and crossed her arms while continuing to smirk, "Oh actually I can. The fact that you really did this helps...." Marinette stopped mid- stroke and paled. "I-I what?" Takki giggled at her mortified expression and flew in her field of view, "You spanked over your knees and put him in the corner afterwards...." Marinettes white face turned red immediately. "Oh my god, Tikki, what have i done? I remember now, thats why it all seemed so real, oh god...." The started to walk up and down in her room, agitatedly gesturing all the while, "Tiki thats catastrophic! Why didnt i think about this before hand? Did this make things weird? Of course it did!" She slumped down on her chaise, staring at the ceiling. She remembered the situation more clearly now. Hot spikes of guilt were searing through her, "did I overdo it? Do you think hes okay Tikki? I didnt want to seriously hurt him...." Tikki giggled a little, "Oh, Marinette, do you really think a superhero couldnt have stopped this if he had wanted to?" Well she couldnt argue that. Chat sufferred through this because he didnt want to face the consequences for if he didnt, but still....on the other hand he apparently didnt take it that bad, judging after the bulge he had....Marinette sighed, rembering his slender but muscular body laying on her knees, just a layer of leather between his butt and her hand. The thought of his panting and pleading sent waves of excitement through her and she remembered how pretty his eyes had looked, glittering with tears and pleading for her mercy....she shuddered and sat up, making her way to the bathroom. When the hot water trickeld over her skin, she asked herself, why she got so excited over the thought of her joker of a cat laying across her knees, waiting for punishment, his butt completely under her power. She had never seen Chat so submissively but now that she saw it she couldnt help herself but wanting to get him into this position again. But she couldnt get him to be naughty so that she could punish him, or could she?

Meanwhile at Adriens

Adriens morning was a little different from his usual routine. He snoozed his alarm four times but couldnt sleep anyway, because his ass felt like a thousand fire ants were making a riot on it. When he had looked into the mirror he saw that the red had lessened a bit, but it still tingled and was very sensitive to his touch. Sighing he applied some of the cooling cream, provoking images of last night. Of course his boner didnt let him wait long, so he quickly scurried in the bathroom to take care of himself and maybe also a cold shower. Meanwhile Plagg was floating lazily through his bedroom, digesting camembert, before landing on Adriens Computer mouse. His desktop lit up and with a mischievous grin, the black Kwami hopped on the keyboard, selecting the browser history of last night. It was a good thing Adrien couldnt hear Plaggs cackling over the shower noises, because he sure had some fun with this.

Hairbrush kink

Hitting kink

Spanking

What is a Spanking kink?

Masturbate to spanking

Femdom

Femdom spanking

How to know if I have a Spanking kink?

The list was going on in that way and Plagg made sure to remember some to Blackmail Adrien into giving him more camembert. The boy in question all the while let the cold water drip down his muscled and hissed, when it made contact to his tender butt. Moaning, he softly caressed his abused behind by kneeding it softly and stroking his boner at the same time. Spazzing he unloaded into the tub and put the water out, before towelling of. He softly dabbed his buttocks and applied some more of the cooling cream, before he brushed his teeth and styled his hair. Stepping out of the bathroom he found his Kwami grinning a little too much for his liking. Watching him suspiciously Adrien pulled a short pair of light blue boxers out of his drawer and put them on along with his outfit of the day, some new Gabriel clothes. Unfortunately this also featured a brand new and tight jeans. Slowly he pulled the clothing over his butt all the while making a face, because even though it was well made, it felt very rough against his rear. When he finally managed to get dressed and ready he stepped out towards the already waiting limousine. Nathalie scurried him over, scolding him for takin so long, but Adrien only heard half of it. He wondered how he was supposed to survive a full school day sitting on a hard wooden chair....and also how he should deal with Marinette....

Back to Marinette

Marinette walked into the classroom just in time, waving a hello to Alya and Nino, who greeted her back. "Where is Adrien?", asked Marinette, wondering where he was since she knew he didnthave any appointment for today. "No idea, girl, but would you LOOK at this!", Alya laughed thrusting her phone into Marinettes hand. It was the ladyblog featuring a thread about Chat Noir with the topic: Chat Noirs butt, the cats meow? Marinette blushed furiously and gave Alya her phone back, "i didnt take you for a Chat Noir fan...." Alya simply grinned, "well usually im all in for Ladybug, but its just so funny! And to be quite honest Chat Noir does have serious chances to get the golden GLOBE award, if you know, what i mean...." She jabbed Marinette in her said, which caused her eyes to roll. "You know, Chat Noir is one of the most respectibly persons in Paris, France and probably the world. Isnt it a little ungrateful to discuss his behind somewhere on the internet? I mean how would you feel, if people were discussing it all out in the open?"

At those words, Adrien came through the door panting a little and his ears a crimson red. He had heard everything Marinette had said and his heart had melted a little at her kind words. How could someone so sweet and kind cause such a calamity on his backside? Blushing further at the thought he sat next to Nino, trying not to make it too obvious that he felt like sitting on coals. That girl really knew how to leave quite an impression. "Well ok youre probably right....", admitted Alya, finishing the argument, "ill take it down this afternoon."

The class started as usual but the longer it went on, the harder it got for Adrien to sit still. Wiggling his butt a bit he tried to ease the pain a little, but he tensed, when Nino leaned over and whispered, "you ok bro?" Adrien forced a smile on his lips, "sure, why shouldnt i be?" Nino shrugged, "No idea man, but youre shifting in your seat, like youre sitting on needles...." Adriens smile got a little more forced. Quick Agreste, think! "Errr, yeah thats because i really, really need to pee...." Nino frowned but didnt say anything else. After excusing himself, Adrien made his way out before sprinting to the nurses office. Knocking timidly he waited until being called in. "Excuse me, i need an ice pack...." he started and the woman raised from her desk and going to the mini fridge containing a few blue packages. "Sure, what happened?" "Er....there was this girl who twisted her ankle, i dont know her name...." he said shyly rubbing his neck. The nurse nodded and handed him one of the cooling cells.

As soon as he reached the toilet Adrien threw himself in one of the cabins, locked it and threw of his trouser and boxers, before carefully holding the ice pack to his butt. Why was his dick hard again? He masturbated like....three times today! Adrien sighed, as the door to the bath stall opened. Just his look. "Adrien, my boy, are you alright?" Nino asked through the door, "Ms Bustier asked me, to look for you...." Did he really take that long. "Ah....yeah im fine! Tell her please I will be there shortly...."

Marinette huffed as Adrien left the classroom and slumped in her seat. One blonde being away left way too many thoughts on another one in a leather cat suit and her mind drifted off. How his butt looks like through the leather? Probably very hot. Next time she would definately make him pull his pants down. MArinette shuddered a little as the rush of power was washing over her. She knew she could get Chat to let her spank him again. She had done it once and know that she got the taste of it was more than determined. Grinning smugly she relished in the thought, that she, Marinette, a simple civilian had spanked the oh so smooth superhero Chat Noir and made him bawl like a naughty child. If Marinette was capable of this, what would ladybug be able to do? Oh, she was looking forward to patrol today....

After school the four parted and went to their individual homes at least three of them did. Adrien told the Gorilla that he would work on a project after school in the library and snuck off. Wandering through the streets of Paris he used his phone to check if he was still going in the right direction, until he stood in front of a dark painted building with a sign saying "Evangelines accessories". Swallowing and psychim himself up, he braced himself and stepped through the front door, a soft chime resounding as he went in. The mood was gloomy and there were many cupboards featuring various....toys. From dildos over handcuffs in all sizes to leather gear, this shop featured everything you would need for some naughty action in the bedroom, at least thats what their homepage said. Adrien blushed madly just looking through the things and wuickly averted his gaze. He didnt even want to imagine what kins of things you could do wiht some of this.

"Hello handsome, can i help you?" A tall woman, dressed in leather and high heels appeared infront of the unsuspecting boy, which made him yelp in surprise. The woman was in her fifties and a few gray strands were to be seen in her pitch black hair. She laughed at the sound, sending wrinkles over her kind face."Dont be so shy, my name is Evangeline. Are you just looking around or are you in search of something special?" Adrien blushed and stutterred in response, "Ahm...yes....i....i would liketo....erm....if you know....haha....a little about spanking?" He rubbed his neck and gazed up at the grinning woman. "Well of course i do. Spanking is a nice way of spicing things up a little in the bedroom. Follow me...." She led him into a section where the walls were filled with paddles, straps, canes and other implements. "Hmmmm for starters i would recommend a paddle like this or....this...." She pulled two from the shelf, one made out of black leather, the other made of wood. While Adrien stared at them, Evangeline filled the silence with some info, "its easy to use, no matter wheather you have your girlfriend over your lap or kneeling, it doesnt matter...." Adrien softly dragged a finger over the leather one and shuddered. "Erm....how do they....feel like?" Evangeline cocked an eyebrow, "Ah, i see. Your girlfriend is the more active part...." "Shes not my girlfriend....", Adrien muttered under his breath but the chopkeeper just hummed in disbelief. "Sure honey, who am i to judge? So the paddle is pretty forgiving, because you cant really harm someone like you could with a strap or a cane or maybe even a crop. The pain is more surfaced but not to be underestimated! Its great for longer session but if used properly can also serve as quick unforgivin punishment...." Adrien swallowed and nodded, holding up the leather one. "I would like to have this one, please." She frowned, "right now?" Adrien paled and Evangeline laughed out loud, "im just messing with you, young man. Although im a little jealous of your girlfriend. Come to the back ill wrap it up a bit. Not everyone needs to see you carry this around, right?"

On his way to the back of the shop he passed a glass vitrine, featuring a black leather collar. Adrien stared in awe, at the light green inlay and the golden bell at front. "This is made after Chat Noir. He is quite the kinkster running around in nothing but leather dont you think? Do you like it?" Adrien nodded, "How much for both?" Evangeline laughed, "Darling i dont think you can pay this. The paddle is just 25, but the collar is one hundred eighty. Its one of a kind." Adrien pulled out his wallet and laid out two hundred five Euro on the table. Evangeline gaped, but quickly recovered. Smiling she asked, "Do you also want the matching leash?" Now it was Adriens turn to gape.

Ladybug waited on the top of the Eiffel tower, watching over the busy streets and wondering how Chats day had been. He probably had quite the problem to sit down and Ladybug could stop wondering, if he told anyone. She really needed to make sure hes fine, next time he shows up at her balcony but she also kind of wanted to see if she could get him to spill somthing. As if he had heard her thoughts, the Cat in question landed behind her, a little louder and less elegant than usual. Keeping his batton in his hands he strutted over to Ladybug, as if he owned the Eiffel tower. "Well good evening, my fair Lady. What nice time to gaze over the streets of Paris. Although i would much rather gaze into your eyes...." He waggled his eyebrows but Ladybug rolled her eyes. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. "Why dont you sit down with me then? Its a little hard on the steel beams, but that shouldnt keep a brave knight away from sitting next to a lady, right?" Chat laughed a little, but Ladybug caught the nervousness in it, causing her to smirk devilishly. "Right, right" Carefully he lowered himself onto the platform and sat next to Ladybug. "So....what have you been up to lately?" Ladybug asked casually, but Chat already started to blush slightly. He was suddenly thakful for the dim light and his black mask, covering much of his face. "Errr....nothing much...." He explained vaguely. "Well then, lets get going!", Ladybug proclaimed and stood up, just when he found a spot that didnt feel uncomfortable to sit on. Goddamnit.

They did their usual patrol route but Ladybug notice Chat being a little slower, moving more carefully and dont being that darin as usual. Of course she knew pretty damn well why and on the one hand she felt a little guilty and worried but on the other she couldnt just let this situation pass. Stopping on a nearby roof she turned to Chat who immediately took his hand away from his butt and casually leaned against a wall. "Are you alright?", she asked, eyebrows drawn together. Chat nodded, "erm....yeah i sure am, why shouldnt i?" Ladybug shrugged, "you seem a little....agitated....as if you were hurt...." Chat blinked and then laughed a little, "im fine, just a little....sore from training, but thats all....nothing i cant deal with, Mylady!" He flexed a little.

Alright, if thats what he wants to roll with. Ladybug smiled, "well im glad youre ok. For a second i thought you were sitting on coals or something...." Chat laughed nervously, "How come, you think that, Bugaboo?" She really tried not to grin, "Well you move like you had a good old over the knee spanking....", she laughed lightheartedly, but Chat paled a little, "Haha yeah...." Ladybug was having way too much fun with this. "So....how is Marinette doing?" "She didnt do anything!" Ladybug cocked an eyebrow, "what?" Chats mortified expression was almost too much. "Er....i mean....shes fine....why are you asking about her of all people?" Ladybug smiled now, "you told me recently that you like to visit her once in a while. Remember, that i told you not to burst in unannounced?" Chat swolloed an his hand was subconsciously drifting to his rear. "I would never do anything like this, Mylady, im a gentlecat...." He bowed and took her hand to blow a soft kiss on it. She pushed him away at his nose, while giggling. "Well thats good. Otherwise she might have to punish you, or something...." Chat cheeks went crimson, but Ladybug wasnt finished yet, "Well i have to go then, stay a good little kitten, chat." She winked and departed, swinging through the night sky, leaving a flustered, emberassed and horny kitten.


	3. paws in play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little kinky but with some innocent Adrien flaire. Also the spanking i promised, its MariChat, but with a little extra at the beginning ;) The longest chapter yet ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and commenting! Please give me some feedback in the comments and tell me if you liked it or if i should change some things a bit. Im happy about every feedback I get, because Im pretty new to writing. Enjoy!

When Adrien came home from school he straight up rushed to his room and locked the door. Usually he isnt that impulsive but he has so much pent up sexual frustration, that he might have an actual chance to burst. Not only was Ladybug teasing him recently more than usual, but Marinette was just driving him insane. It wasnt just that her normal presence caused him to blush, but he couldnt deny her anything. It seemed like since their little intermezzo, that Marinette got a lot more self confident, openly talking to him as Adrien and even her style got a little more....daring. Lets just say shes looking really hot in high heels.

Adrien shed his clothes in heat and a hand drifted to his butt, while the other one was getting busy in the front region. His behind was only a little sore, but the more the feeling faded, the more sure he was of one thing: He wanted Marinette to spank him. As much as he dreaded the punishment and the pain, as much increased his arousal just thinking about it, but he had no clue how to engage the idea to Marinette. Its not like he could just walk up to her and ask, "Hey, remember my spanking? Well im horny lets do it again!" He cringed at the thought. Also it probably wouldnt feel the same since last time was a punishment and thats exactly what he wants again. Although he had thought of some things that possibly could get Marinette to spank him, he feared that this time, she would just kick him out for real. It was more than obvious that he enjoyed it last time....he blushed thinking about it....but if it was the same for Marinette he had no idea. Maybe she didnt like it or thought of it as a burden. He huffed a little, that would really be a shame. He even bought some toys....

Speaking of he didnt need to rush things. His afternoon was free, so he had all the time in the world to do his homework before visiting his princess, soooo..... he stood up in his birthday suit and walked over to the dressing room. "Ugh, put some pants on, Cherrybutt...." Adrien just glared at Plagg who was eating, of course and went over to his underwear drawer. Hidden under the most hideous ones were some his father must never know about (were talking about ladybug print jockstraps) and the toys he bought. Pulling the collar and the black paddle out he walked back to his mirror. Gnawing at his lip he tried to fight the emberassment, while putting the collar around his neck. It softly chimed, when he snapped it shut and although it was a little awkward at first he thought it fit him quite well. Swallowing he drew a finger over the soft leather paddle and slapped it for testing purposes against his other palm. It stung a little but wasnt too bad. Breathing excitedly he moved his hand with the punishment tool over his behind and rubbed soft circles.

Clenching his teeth he took measure and slapped his butt with the leather and a SPLAT sound echoed through his room. Adrien gasped surprised. It hurt a little more than he thought. But it felt so amazing! Wiggling a little with his butt, he prepared for another strike, while his free hand went to the front and began stroking his rock hard boner. He moaned while taking aim and striking his other cheek, still a little sore from Marinettes punishment a few days ago. "Ahh!", he breathed, before taking aim for another hit. "Adrien? Are you all right?" Nathalies voice asked from outside and the color drained from Adriens face faster than the thought possible. "Y- Yeah im allright, Nathalie, nothing to worry about...." "What was that sound just there?" Why did she hear him in this giant house? Didnt she have other stuff to do?! Just his luck. "Ah....i....it was just my books, they fell from my desk, haha, silly me...." He closed his eyes, hoping she would buy it. "Alright, remember to get enough sleep for your photoshoot tomorrow." "Yes, Nathalie, thanks for reminding me!" he shouted and heard her heals clack while she made her departure. Now where was he?

Meanwhile at Marinettes

"Marinette we are going now!", Monsieur Dupain shouted up to his daughters room. The girl flung her trapdoor open, fell halfway down the stairs, before scrambling to a stand before her parents. "Bye, Maman, Papa." She kissed them on their cheek, "have fun at your dinner. Its not every day you have wedding day right?" Her mother smiled kindly at her and nodded. After Tom helped her get into her coat they both waved one last time, before leaving.

Marinette went back to the dress she was currently working at. It was black, with a green lined waist- and neckline. It was simple, but she still liked it and really wanted to get this done, but perhaps today it would be a little sacrifice she had to make. Carefully pinning it down on her mannequin she also placed a smooth black piece of fabric over it. Making sure the dress peaked out under it just so, she pinned it with some hidden needles to the cover. She smirked devilishly and felt bad at the same time, but it wasnt like Chat didnt deserve another round.

Now where was she? Right, she need to do some research. For science. Taking out her scatch book she scribbled down some of the tipps she found on FemDom sites on the internet. She visited those sites before but never found use in their information, because she didnt have someone to try things out but maybe, just maybe her plan would really work and she wanted to be prepared for everything.

Loosing track of the time, Marinette surfed a little on various "normal" websites, when a knock was heard on her window. When she turned her head, she came face to face with a grinning Chat, waving at her. She smiled fondly, closed the tabs and put on some music, before opening the window. "Hey Chat!" "Good evening, my fair purrincess!", he bowed and grinned at her, when the groan escaped her mouth. "Chat, you know the rules, no puns...." Chat grinned even further, "what if I  dont care?" Marinette lifted an eyebrow and crossed her legs and arms, "cheeky tonight, arent we?" He smirked and sauntered over to her. "Forgive me. Now where is this new game you wanted to show me? Oh whats this? A new project of yours?" Marinette nodded, "Yeah its a new dress, but no peaking!" She lifted a warning forefinger, "its not done yet and i dont want anyone to see it, okay?" Chat bowed and put a hand on his chest, while holding two fingers up with the other, "Cats honour!" Marinette smiled, "good. I personally think its one of my best so far. I got inspirated by a very special Cat you know...." She smiled smugly and watched Chats cheeks tint a little. While she turned around she caught him looking curiously at the dress, tilting his head slightly and shuffling a little closer. The trap was set. "So, how has your butt been?", she asked casually, which caused Chat nearly to fall of the Chaise, "Er...yeah it was fine....well it normally is, but it wasnt that bad....i could deal...." He blushed furiously and Marinette giggled a little, "alright then, Ill be right back, just getting us some snacks...." "Take your time!", he smiled fondly. Oh she would, no worries!

Adriens POV

As soon as Marinette was gone, his eyes shot over to the dress. Turning his head again to the trapdoor, he carefully stood up, toeing his way over to the clothing. There it was, right in front of him. Mocking him. He sighed and wondered, if this would get Marinette to spank him or if it would genuinely upset her, which he didnt want of course! His try to get her into the right mood didnt work out as planned and to be honest he had gotten cold feet before he could have gone through with it. After all those spankings f-ing hurt! But there also was this feeling of curiosity gnawing on his insides. He really wanted to know what was beneath and he could just see a small piece of green lined black fabric peeking out at one corner. Shuffling uncomfortably he reach out for it, before slapping his own hand away. No, he mustnt do that! Marinette doenst want to. But it was a dressed themed after him....the little devil on his shoulder cooed. Why did he have Plaggs voice? Nevermind, he dragged a clawed hand over the fabric, before firmly grabbing a piece of the cover. Maybe if he would make it quick it wouldnt count. He could just pull it off, take a look and put it on again and Marinette would never know. Grinning excitedly, he pulled at the cover.

The ugly sound of ripping clothing resounded in the small room. And to make things perfect: Marinette just came upstairs, gaping as she saw Chat standing a little hunched and holding the ripped cover and dress in his hands. His cat eyes were just visibly slits and his moth stood a little open, unable to get a single word out.

Back to Marinette

She regained first and moved her face in a neutral expression. Ok, calm down you planned it like this, its all fine. She didnt think he would just RIP it off, so she made it to have a big impact even with careful handling. This was just....beyond repair. Useless shreds hung from Chats claws as he stared on his hands in horror. Marinette put the "Happy Cherries" on her desk before turning to Chat. His head snapped up to her, panic clearly visible, his eyes already getting a little wet, while his cheeks burned furiously. "Marinette, I-" "I dont want to hear it.", she snapped, breathing through her nostrils she tried to calm down, "why?" She simply asked and Chat scrambled for words, "I was just so curious and you said it was your best and my colours and i wanted to just peek a little but I....I...." Tears welled up, "I ruined everything....", he sniffed a little, "Please dont send my away...." His teary eyes looked pleadingly at Marinette and her heart broke little. She actually considered calling the whole thing off, but she set her mind to it, so she would go through with it. Also he looked incredibly hot all undone, red- cheeked and pleading. "I wont. But you wont get away without consequences." Chat nodded and examined his boots in shame. "Think of anything special?", he asked. "You tell me...." She lifted an eyebrow and Chat swallowed hard. "I think....I think you should....", he rubbed his butt a little. "Excuse me?", Marinette feigned as if she had no clue what he ment. "I think you should spank me!", he blurted out, cheeks a burning red, "its the only thing that maybe can make up for this. Im so sorry Marinette, I didnt mean to, please...." He worriedly looked at her, nervously shuffling with his feet. Hes so cute....

Marinette sighed, but celebrated internally. "Well you certainly deserve one. Although this was almost worse than last time, so dont think I wont punish you properly...." Chat nodded in defeat, but he was also a little excited and now that he payed attention to it, he recognised that his boner made an obvious bulge in his leather pants again. He tried to cover it with his hands to regain at least the few shards of dignity he had left, but Marinette came over and pulled at his ear. "Ah, ow!", he whined but she pulled him over to her chaise. Chat was stumbling behind her, face twisted in pain and he tried not to fall while she dragged him over her knees. Well here we go again.

Marinette positioned Chat over her lap like the last time, body hanging over the foot end, but this time she strategically placed her kneeat his crotch region, to spread his legs further. Chat gasped when she touched his crotch, which feature the little Chat at the pinacle of its size. Quite decent actually, but she would never tell him that. His torso lifted with his heavy breathing and Marinette took her sweet time before starting. His firm rump was placed in the perfect spot and the leather was laying directly on his skin, but not for long. His muscled legs followed and ended in his feet, where his toes just touched the floor. Looking to her left his slim waist followed the pert globes, continued with broad shoulders and a mop of golden hair. His kitty- ears twitched anticipating. Marinette smiled she lifted her hand, but Chats tail wrapped itself around the hand holding him in place. It wasnt trying to pull her away, it was more like a subconscious act in the sought of a little comfort. "M- Marinette....", he stuttered, absolutely emberassed, "Im sorry, I cant controll it...." Marinette rubbed her and softly over the small of his back, "dont worry Chat its fine. But i still have to punish you, you understand?" He nodded sheepish, his palms firmly on the floor. "Tell me what you are going to get.", she ordered and Chat tried hard not to stutter, "I-Im going to get a spanking." "Exactly. Because you were a naughty kitten, who deserves punishment." He nodded again, cheeks a flaming red, ears flat to his head and tail curling a little thighter. "Please not too hard....", he whispered softly. "I decide this." He swallowed hard.

Marinette took measure and began spanking his rump. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. His buttocks jiggled with every hit and Chat mewled a little, his dick twitching with every spank. Marinette giggled a little, when she felt him tense, because he tried to hold back the purr but to no avail. "Stand up!" She ordered and Chat stood up, panting with quivering lips and fiery cheeks. His head was tilted to the side, "Are we done, princess?" Marinette was shaking her head, "not for quite a while, kitty. Pull down your trousers." "What?!", he exclaimed, eyes wide in horror. "Right now, Chat!" Marinettes heart pounded. It was a gamble, either Chat would obey which would be a huge win or he would deny it and she would loose all her credibility. When she saw, that he hesitated, she asked, "whats wrong, wearing emberassing underwear?", she giggled a little. Chat blushed and rubbed his neck, eyes averted, "more like not wearing any....", he mumbled. Marinette thanked her lucky stars. "Well you chose the wrong day to go commando. I wouldve just spanked you on your underwear but since you are so naughty that you come here not wearing any maybe i should really punish you bare...." His jaw tightened but finally he sighed, closed his eyes and pulled down his trousers, while moving his hands as fast as he could to cover his boner.

He was pretty cute standing there, tense and red cheeked, trying and failing miserably at conceiling his dick with his hands, but that was not what was in her interest. At least not in the moment. She took his wrist ad pulled him over, his bell jingling teasingly. When his dick made contact with Marinettes knee again, she shuddered and purposefully wiggling it a little more than necessairy. "Ahh....ah....oh....Marinette....", he panted and gasped immedtiately after, when her hand made contact with his naked butt. His cheeks where a little rosy and smooth, not a single hair seen and whatever sport Chat was doing in his freetime he really got nice buns. And Marinette should know, being the daughter of bakers. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP "You" SLAP "are" SLAP "a" SLAP "naughty" SLAP "kitty!" SLAP "Ahh....ha....ahhh....yes, im sorry!", he moaned enjoying it more than he should. When his cheeks looked satisfyingly red Marinette made him stand upright. Agin his hands shot infront of him. "I have some hazeltwigs on my balkony. Go out and cut me a switch." Chat looked at her, hair dishevelled and drooling a little. He looked like he wanted to object but just nodded and wanted to pull his pants up. "No leave them, where they are." That starlted him. Eyes blown wide he stuttered, "Wha- What? But what if people are going to see?" "Hurry up then." "Marinette, please dont make me, im sor-" "You need to learn your lesson, Chat." "But, Mari...." She stood up, hand open in expectation, "thats enough, turn around." He whimpered and presented his evenly red rear, but Marinette was looking for another part really. Weighing his tail in her hand she thought for a moment before saying, "Give me your belt." His ears perked up and his shoulders shuddered. He was really into this, huh? Slowly his gloved hands reached back to undo the loop and while looking to the floor he turned around, belt in his claws.

"Look me into the eyes." He obeyed submissively. Even though she had to look up to him, it was clear he was under her heel. "Please, Mari....", he tried a lonely tear coming out of an eye. Marinette took the belt tail, doubled it and pinted onte the chaise. "On your hands and knees." Without questions he assumed the position, the tip of his dicksoftly touching his stomach. Marinette took aim and struck. Chat screamed, the dam broke and tears flowing he cried, "Marinette! Please nor more, please!" A nasty mark showed up, slightly darker than the rest of his buttom. "Stick your ass out!" She told him, "be brave." He nodded and let his head drop, tears trickling down on the velvet of the chaise. SNAP "Ahhhh! Imsorryimsorryimsorry....please no more!" He looked over his shoulder, tears glittering at his lashes, refracting the light and shuddering lips. When saw that she wounldnt be persuaded to stop he turned around and tensed up, fearing what was to come, SNAP "OU!" SNAP "AHA!" SNAP "PLEASE!" She laid a series of strikes on his behind, Chat sobbing all the while. "MA...Mawinette- hic- im sorry i will never do this again, never ever!" He was a sobbing mess, tears streaking down his hot cheeks, his whole body shaking. "Will you do what you are told from now on?" "Yes! I will do whatever you want, Princess! Ill do everything but please stop spanking me!" "Just a few more to make sure you wont be naughty anymore!" She hit him three times. "No, please....ah!....i wont be naughty, I swear! AHA! MARI- OUUU" Ragged breaths escaped his parted lips and marinette threw the belt next top him on the chaise. Chat didnt dare to move, fearing further punishment. "Now go and cut that switch." No back talk this time. Instead he hurried to get up and wobbled over to her bed, restrained by his lowered pants, not caring that his hard junk hung out and bobbed in sync to his movements.

Marinette watched him from the inside looking left and right, before hurrying to the hazeltwigs she placed at the far end of the balcony. He fell twice in the progress, making his butt stick in the air in all his red welted glory. His sit spots where pretty white yet but Marinette planned to change that. Quickly breaking a switch off he hurried back in, blushing in emberassment. and gave her the twig. "Lay over the back of the backrest of the chaise, legs spread." She ordered and he followed. His red butt was sticking in the air, his bent over position allowing the view of his hole. But all things to their time. Standing to his right, Marinette took measure and struck the switch across his red globes. Chat cried, wiggled, kicked and begged for mercy. He promised everything, to clean up, to sew the dress together alone, to bake her a cake, but Marinette methodically covered his butt in stripes. When she came to his thighs, Chats cries went more shrill and if he screamed so loud, Marinette was afraid the neighbours could hear it. While punishing him and from time to time giving him a hit on his calves for kicking too much, she thought Chat wouldve been quite the choirboy with all the high pitches he could hit.

Meanwhile at his other hand Chat digged his claws in his hair in a desperate attempt to find at least some relief and also not to grab his burning globes, which would earn him extra. When Marinette finished, he filled the whole room with his sobbing for at least five minutes, without realising she hadnt hit him. His bell chimed softly caused by his shaking figure, while his ears remained flattened. MArinette felt the heat that his butt was radiating off before commanding, "Kneel in the corner, legs spread, no rubbing, hands on your neck. If you talk during or get out of position youll get the brush, understood." "Yes, Mari....thank you...." Marinette was confused, while Chat shuffling over to the corner, "for what?" He turned around and smiled a little although his face was wet with tears, "for not kicking me out. And for punishing me."

Chat really had difficulty holding the position. His butt was on fire and the knowledge of Marinette seeing his red ass and balls all out in the open made him emberassed but horny. His knees started to hurt but he really didnt want another round so he summoned all his self discipline and stayed silent. "Chat, come here." He stood up and walked over, shoulders slumping. Without question he laid over her knee. "Chat, Kitty i didnt mean over my knee. We are done, I promise." He sighed reliefed and she motioned for him to lay on his belly on the chaise. Pulling out the same ointment from last time she applied a little on his bottom. When the cool liquid made contact with his heated skin he hissed and groaned a little in pain, but soon sighed when MArinette massaged it in.

Please, not now. Adrien begged and he had really tried to hold it back, but....he came. "Um....Marinette?" "Whats up?", she asked not knowing it yet. "Can i tell you something and you promise me not to spank me?" MArinette giggled, "depends...." Chat sighed. He felt like crying. "I....might have....made a little....mess...." She looked confused and Chats ears looked more red than her costume. "Please dont make me say it....", he begged and finally she got it. Her cheeks went a little red, "Oh." "Yeah...."

Sighing she said, "i cant just let you go with this, Chat...." All hope went from his eyes, "Please i cant take more....i couldnt controll it...." Marinette nodded and delicate fingers were brushing through his soft hair. "I know, Kitty, but i have to. But I will make this quick, ok? Stand up." He obeyed, bending over slightly. Marinette lifted her hand and gave him a few slaps to his rear which made him dance and yowl. "Ok we are done. You can rub now." He groaned and furiosly rubbed his butt, bouncing a little on the spot. "That buuuurns....", he said, just when he realised, that he still had everything on display. Hurriedly he pulled up the trousers and put the belt tail in its usual position. His cheeks were a constant red but it deepend when he remembered the humiliation of being spanked with his own tail.

Whe he timidly looked over to Marinette he saw that she was starting her console at the moment, putting in the new game they wanted to play in the first place. His heart warmed and he felt happy, that Marinette forgot the incident so fast. The girl sat down on the floor, preparing a stack of pillows next to her, waving the controller. Grinning he launched himself onto the pillows, his butt hurting quite the bit, but better than the hard floor. "You wont spank me that easy in the video game, Princess!" She laughed and blushed a little, "well see about that, silly kitty! The game is on!"


	4. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deals with the issue of hiding his dirty little secret as well as some of Marinettes lewd fantasies. And a little bonus at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo since there wasnt that much response to the last chapter ill just take it that you liked it ;D. I hope you will like this one as well and tell me what pairing, tools and possible other spankees you would like. Always comment and give feedback! :)

When Adrien woke up the next morning he felt surprisingly good. Sure his bottom was hurting as hell, but the evening at Marinettes yesterday had been really nice. They had played video games for hours after his punishment and the situation hadnt been awkward at all. Like it almost belonged that way. His cheeks reddened at the thought. Did he want that? Probably. Was he going to get spanked by her again? Definately! While walking to the shower his morning wood was bobbing up and down. Since when had sleeping naked become so natural? Suddenly emberassed of himself he quickly snatched a boxer from his drawer before going through his morning routine. When he walked past the mirror he examined his butt and caught himself staring at it in disbelief. It was not only red but also welted and he drew his shaking fingers over the sore skin. It wasnt just his bottom though. His thighs had also been hit with a nice and even pattern of red stripes. Adrien moaned wantonly while he softly massaged his buttocks, making them burn up a little. Suddenly a shudder ran through his body and his boner erupted into the bathtub. _I really need to get a grip on myself_ , he thought, staring at his twitching batton in disbelief. He didnt even touch himself! Standing under the hot stream of water he imagined what it would be like to be spanked in the shower....or wet in general. Maybe he could suggest it in the future some time? At least he hoped he could without Marinette getting fed up with him beforehand.

After (painfully) getting dressed he grabbed his bag but Nathalie called him as he just walked out through the front door. "Adrien there you are. Lets get going we are late for your photoshoot." Adrien froze. How could he have forgotten his photoshoot? And more importantly: How in the heavens is he supposed to change pants fast enough and striking poses that didnt look like his butt was on fire? He smiled sheepishly, "right....erm....look i didnt sleep that well, how about me do this another day?" Nathalie looked at him like he lost his mind, "No" "Okay", he conceeded and got into the limousine, chewing at his bottom lip.

Marinettes POV

School had been incredibly uninteresting. The only thing that kept Marinette from drowsing away was the immagination of Chat sitting in school today. Would he be wiggling around in his seat? Would he be called out by his friends for it? Would he admit that he got spanked by a girl or try to keep his secret? She sighed and doodled another black cat at the corner of her worksheet. Last time her plan backfired a little but spanking Chat bare had been a huge plus. Although his butt was probably too sore to be spanked today, she still felt a craving for it. What to use next, one of the usual or something a little more nostalig with a carpet beater or a crop? Perhaps a ruler? So many possiblities....

"Marinette?" The girl in question awakened frome her trance when Alya poked her with a pen. "The bell ringed at least five minutes ago." "Oh....yeah youre right!", Marinette smiled and giggled a little emberassed. "Are you coming to the park? Adrien has a photoshoot there....", Marinette asked casually while walking out of class. "Nah, Nino and I want to go to that couple thing in 'Luigis'. Apparently you pay for one pizza and get a second one for free if you brought your girl- or boyfriend. Additionally I think that Adrien asked you out because he wanted to spend a little time with you without us hanging around." Alya wiggled with her eyebrows and Marinette blushed, "do you really want to let me deal with Adrien on my own? Do you think i can even handle that?" she asked a little afraid. "Youll be fine, just try to have some fun and it all will work out, trust me!"

Arriving at the park she first heard the photographer shout out in frustration. "No looks like Mama overcooked the spaghetti! Whatse wrong, where did your posture go? Your swagger?" Across him on the fountain stood a cringing Adrien, trying to take the positions the photographer wanted from him. "No no no! Sit on the edge i said!" Adrien sighed and suffled as close to the edge as his butt allowed and tried to produce a smile that didnt scream pain. "Ah it doesnt work out! Mama mia! 15 minute break everyone!" Relieved to be dismissed Adrien stood up and walked over to Marinette blushing a little while smiling and waving awkwardly. "Hi Marinette thanks for coming and Im sorry that we are not done yet...." His eyes quickly flickered to her cleavage and dress before swallowing hard. Speaking of hard...."Its no problem, really, dont worry about it.", she smiled sweetly as if she didnt beat his ass red like 15 hours ago. "Are you hungry?", she produced some baked goods from her bag and Adriens whole face lit up. Nodding eagerly he made Marinette giggle and hand over the paper bag full of croissants and some cookies. "I guessed you probably missed out on lunch." Marinette frowned angrily, "its not fair that you are not even allowed a real lunch break!" Adriens heart melted a bit. How could someone be so caring and cute but at the same time so merciless? He couldnt voice his thought though because he was busy inhaling his food.

When the photoshoot ended it was already afternoon so they agreed to just go over to Marinettes and relax a little. Getting there they shortly greeted Marinettes parents and Adrien was crushed by the gigantic arms of Tom before heading up to her room. He had been there multiple times as Chat and also a few as Adrien so he straight up made himself comfortable after Marinette offered her Chaise. While she was busy sewing at a new skirt they talked about a lot of things and Adrien was a little proud of her. It was the first time that she was able to speak to him for a longer peroid of time without stuttering and stumbling over her sentences. She still lacked the self confidence she had when he was Chat, but maybe....grinning like the cat that he was she sneaked up to her, quickly dropping a ball of yarn directly infront of her. She shrieked and moved her hands which resulted in a crooked seam and the sewing machine was stuttering irritatedly. Quickly turning it of she spun around to Adrien, glaring at him. He just laughed and slowly retreated back to the chaise, before a devilish smile spread over Marinettes face and she picked up the ball of yarn, weighing it in her hand. Adriens eyes followed the movement not smiling anymore, "well how clever I really didnt expect that, but you forgot a tiny little detail...." Adrien tilted his head looking at her like a lost kitten. "I have a good throwing arm!" She hauled it in his direction and Adrien managed to dodge it barely, making it hit the wall, tumble to the floor and rolling beneath the chaise. They both laughed and grinned. "Would you be so kind and pick it up for me?", she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Adrien didnt think anything of it at first and got down to his hands and knees, before reaching down the chaise.

Meanwhile Marinette was staring at his jeans bottom, nicely propped up in the air. Licking her lips she imagined the things she would do to it, if she could. First she would hit him a little on the pants, before making him to pull down his designer jeans. She would also order him to take off his shirt and drag her nails softly over his muscled body, before removing his socks and shoes. Before moving on Marinette probably would give him a few swats on his underwear. She wondered when he would start to kick and wail. Would he last longer than Chat? She guessed probably not, he was so soft natured he would probably start to cry as soon as she hit his bare bottom. It was probably white and smooth and shaped nice because of his fencing. What implements? She was almost sure his sneakers would make a fitting punishment tool, considering the rubber sole but she also could imagine a ruler or a crop would work nicely. Sighing, she imagined cornertime of a naked Adrien, tears streaking down his pretty model face....

Adriens POV

Getting up he blushed, remembering the position he had been in too many times in the last few days. Giving her the ball of yarn he sighed internally, wondering if Marinette would be ok with spanking him. It wasnt like he could ask her now or try to set something up, since his ass was still as red as a tomatoe and he would give his secret identity away with it but he felt a craving to just lay across her knees right then and there. Placing the yarn in her expecting hand remembered him of giving her his tail to spank him, preparing his own punishment. "Adrien?" "Huh?", he blinked had she asked him a question? "I said do you want to stay for dinner? My parents sure wouldnt mind...." checking his phone he sighed, "im sorry but i had to be home twenty minutes ago. I better get going, but thanks for inviting me over."

Bonus (i couldnt tease you with all of this without an actual spanking happening, so have some Kim x Alex)

"Ah! damn that hurts!", Kim whined when the paddle struck his boxershort- clad ass. "Shut up, bonehead. You lost so you pay, thats what we agreed on...." Alix snickered, letting the paddle slap in her other hand making Kim jump a little every time she did so. Tugging at his wrist experimentally he felt the handcuffs restraining him to the gym benches, "did you have to handcuff me? What if someone walks in on us?", he asked his cheeks red with immagination. Alix cackled, "what, afraid someone might see the big strong kim on his knees getting paddled. Where is your bravado now, huh?" She took aim and struck him again on his rump, making him rock forward. "God fucking shit!", he hollered, tugging at the cuffs. Alix rolled her eyes and laid a series of strikes on his bum. "Ah! OU! Goddamnit, Kubdel! OUCH!" He yowled, sniffling a little. "Ohhhh, is the jock about to cry?", Alix mocked and he glared at her, before recieving another hit. "Ngh!" He tried hard not to make sounds but in vain. After a few more slaps he shouted and sniffled with every hit. "Ok thats enough, i dont want to make you a sobbing mess....yet....", she smirked while undoing his cuffs. "Ouuu", he goaned, rubbing his muscled butt, before glaring at her, "fuck you." Alix tsked, "How naughty!" and hit his butt again, which made him jump. "See ya later, Kim!" While she was departing, the paddle casually on her shoulder Kim was heading to take a long, cold shower.


	5. Your touch got me looking so crazy right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uneven chapter so there will be spanking again :) MariChat again but with a little twist ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your amazing comments they always make my day and encourage me to go on with this story! This chapter is inspired by PandaGirls and Zero 1606s suggestions last chapter. Have fun and keep commenting and suggesting! Also ignore the Akuma....just....its not the worst though....coughs*Mr. Pigeon* coughs

Ladybugs mood was at an all time low. Not only was it pouring down relentlessly no hawkmoth also decided it would be funny to create a water themed akuma. So to say she was understandably pissed, dripping wet from the rain and Chat didnt especially make things better.

Launching himself across her way, he laughed, "its raining cats and dogs, Mylady!" She really needed to summon the self discipline not to bare his butt and spank him infront of all of Paris. "Hilarious. Now get moving so we can get out of this apocalyptic rain!" Dodging the the hits of the tentacle monster, they came to a halt on top of the Notre- Dame, the Akuma slowly making his way up the towers, slithering tentacles gripping the towers. "That wont do, we need to get to his spear!", Ladybug exclaimed over the sound of water splashing around.

The Akuma of the day was a fisher who was said because people were only buying deep freeze fish and not the fresh one. "Im purrity sure its in his spear!", Chat said, making Ladybug groan, "dont push me!", she warned throwing her yoyo in the air, "Lucky Charm!" A fishing rod dropped in her hands. "That sounds fishy to me....", giggled Chat. Ladybug ignored him and pointed to the buildings at the side of the cathedral, "try to focus your obnoxiousness on the Akuma and you should distract him enough." Chat nodded and saluted, "ill be on my way, Mylady...." "Wait, Chat!", she grabbed his tail and made him stop. "Be carefull and dont let his tentacles grab you."

Chats POV

Well the Chat to be tricked by a fish had yet to be invented. Smoothly dodging his tentacles he was shouting in the direction of the raging Akuma, "hey fish- brain, over here!" Grinning he plit jumped over another assault, "you really need to work on your forehand!"

"Silence! I will show the whole world, what fresh fish tastes like!" With that his tentacles shot forward.

Chat all the while was busy balancing on the batton and doing some tricks, while flashing a winning grin at the cameras underneath. Obviously he wasnt prepare for the much harder attack this time. "Wha-ngh!", he tried to say when the tentacles wrapped around his mouth, wrists and ankles. Panicking he strained against the shakles but it was already too late. The Akuma was pulling him into his giant maw.

Ladybugs POV

When Ladybug saw that Chat was getting grabbed by the Akuma her heart stopped for a moment.

"NO!", she screamed. Not her kitten. Thats it. Jumping from the roof, she wielded the yoyo in one hand, while holding the fishing rod with the other. Flinging her magical device through the air, she cut the tentacles to pieces, making the Akuma howl and retreat in fear, after seeing her eyes burning hatefull holes into his very being.

"Drop, now!", she ordered and the Akuma dropped a slimy Chat to the floor, trying to retreat to the Saine. "Oh no, you wont!", she said, launching herself in the direction of the Octopus throwing the fishing rod and knocking the spear right out of his hand. Catching it, she broke it over her knee and let the miraculous cure do the rest, before cleansing the Akuma.

Reassuring the confused elderly man, she turned around to Chat, who stood with flattened ears, holding a hand out to Ladybug. He knew he messed up. Ignoring his gesture, she walked past him, grabbed his ear and pulled him into a dark allay.

"Ladybug, i can explain!" he tried. "Well, im all ears!" she said, crossing her arms. "You told me to distract him!", he said weakly, but Ladybug cut in, "and i specifically TOLD you not to get caught and be careful! What you did was absolutely dangerous, not only for yourself but also for the whole of Paris!" She was shouting now, having Chat shrank to a hunching pile of shame. His emerald eyes were examining the ground, while he was shuffling with his feet uncomfortably.

"well you saved me, didnt you?", he whispered and look at her affectionately. Ladybug sighed, "Chat, but what if i couldnt? What if you did this and i couldnt stop him? You stupid cat, i cant loose you!" Tears of frustration were pricking in her eyes and she was wiping her away angrily. Chats ears flattened, "Ladybug....", he whispered horrified at her tears, "im sorry...." "That doesnt fix it, Chat.", she got her composure again, "Ill ask Marinette to deal with this." Without another word she zipped of, leaving a confused and frustrated Chat Noir.

Marinettes POV

Arriving in her room she needed a few minutes to calm down. These events all had her pretty riled up. "Marinette, are you all right?", Tikki wondered, sitting on one of her knees and looking up into her worried bluebell eyes. "Yeah, i think...." Tikki new she didnt have to say much and just nestled in her neck to give her some comfort. After half an hour thinking things through, Marinette stood up. She needed to prepare.

Adriens POV

Sighing he flopped onto his mattress, coming face to face with a glaring Plagg. He scowled, "dont say youre angry too...."

"Of course I am! What wouldve happened if the thing had eaten you, huh? Not only would you be DEAD no i would also be one of hawkmoths slaves! Ever thought about that?"

Adrien felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He hadnt. "Plagg im-" "Yeah yeah its alright. Do we have some cheese here?" Smiling good naturedly Adrien picked up a wheel of camembert and gave it to Plagg who swallowed it whole.

"I still hope she beats your ass for that....", Plagg said smugly making Adrien freeze in place and turning around, "What did you say?" "Well....", the Kwami said zipping infront of him, "Ladybug said she would ask Marinette to deal with this....sooooooo....", he said vaguely and Adriens expression was one of pure shock, eyes wide like saucers. "Wait, that means Ladybug know?!", he asks, hands gripping his hair, while his cheeks went red in emberassment. "Nononono! Oh god i cant look her in the eyes anymore, thats so emberassing!"

Flustered to no extend he remembered what she said a few days ago and his neck to the colour of her suit. "She knew from the beginning....or at least suspected it....", he concluded. After he got a little over his emberassment, fear was filling his bright eyes. "That means...." "Yep youll sleep on your stomach tonight...." Plagg grinned and Adrien felt excitement add to the fear in him. "Well then lets not waste time, shes probably waiting already", Plagg said sitting on Adriens shoulder. The boy laughed nervously...."haha, dont you think its a little early? I still got this history thing to do and in phyiscs i got that other....thing...."

Shuffling around his room he tried to find something, anything really he could to to delay his doom a little, but half an hour later he sighed. "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinettes POV

Tonight was in her favour, really. Her parents were away over the weekend so she had all the time she wanted to punish Chat. And a punishment it would be, she decided. Looking over the assortment of implements she had gathered she nodded to herself quite pleased. It would defnitely be a lesson for Chat, thats for sure.

Hearing a knock on the window she opened it and Chat looked her in the face, wearing a shy smile. "Hey....", he said, "come in.", she responded tight lipped.

With flattened ears and agitatedly swinging tail he climbed through the window. "Sooooo....Ladybug told you, i guess?", he asked, closing the window behind him and stalking over to her. Marinette just nodded and turned around. "What you did was stupid and reckless. You couldve died completely unnecessairy!" Chat swallowed and nodded, but than Marinette did something completely unexpected.

She stepped closer, brushing his blond bangs away she was gazing in his emerald eyes affectionatly. "Youre far too important for way too many people. And I dont mean only the people of Paris Chat. Ladybug and me for example. We couldnt bear to see you die, you understand?" Chats cheeks were tinted red slightly and he was nodding, completely entranced by her eyes who seemed to contain the whole galaxy.

"So you also understand that i have to punish you?" Chat sighed and looked to the floor. "Yes, I deserve it. Please dont hold back, I really messed up...." Marinette nodded, sitting on the Chaise and ordering him infront of her. "Strip." she commanded and Chat hesitated, "everything?" "Everything except your mask and ears."

Adriens POV

Adrien stared down his body, featuring a boner again. He knew he deserved it, but at the same time he was afraid. Knowing it would hurt. But also knowing he wanted to please her to not make her angry and being sorry for already doing so. Starting with his tail, he undid it and wanted to drop it for the floor, before Marinette extended a hand, "well need that one later."

Whining slightly, he put his own tail in her hand to punish him later. Feeling indignated he carried on, pulling his boots of, revealing his well kept feet. Being a model he had to take care of every inch of his body. Next were his gloves, followed by his jacket, leaving him in is leather pants. Suddenly regretting his choice of underwear he closed his eyes and pulled down his trousers. With flaming cheeks he heard Marinette suck in a sharp breath.

Marinettes POV

He was....perfect. His body was exactly like she imagined it. Smooth, white skin over toned arms and legs trained from all the running over roof tops. Its not like his outfit left much to immagination, but he looked like a piece of art. Broad shoulders gave him such a manly look, so did his stomach. It didnt feature a sixpack, but it was flat and formed a slim waist. He was the perfect mixture of boyish and hunky and Marinette could only imagine him in a few years. But when he pulled down his pants was when he killed it. His underwear was Ladybug- Jockstrap. The Louvre could move aside, because his ass was the nicest framed thing she saw since....ever.

He still had his eyes tightly closed, neck and ears red and a stiff posture. "Well, that will make things more easy....", she exclaimed, pulling his ear and dragging him across her knees.  Chat knew the position already so it didnt take long untill his framed butt was placed in her lap. His hard crotch smartly laying on her leg, pressing hard against it. Such a horny kitten....

"Chat tell me whats going to happen to you and why." He groaned when she moved her leg a little and swallowed, "I- Im going to get s-spanked....be-because I was reckless and careless...." he hung his head and Marinette didnt waste a second.

Smacking her hand down mercilessly the room was filled with the sound of hand hitting butt. Chat groaned and moaned a little, while wiggling his bottom in Marinettes lap. That caused his dick to grind on her knee and get even harder which again in return made him wiggle more. "Ahh...Marinette....ngh...." he mewled but she ignored his heat and kep lighting up his buttocks.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. She fell into an easy rythm, hitting a cheek twice before going over to the other one and i didnt take long to make Chats ass a nice rosy red and leave him panting hanging in her lap. Pausing shortly to caress his cheeks, caused a pur to escape Chats throat. His dick twitching all the while during the time Marinette was squeezing his butt which made him groan.

"Lets not forget this is a punishment....", she said and took the brush nex to her before striking his cheek. "AHH!", he shouted and the foot was immediately kicking. She snapped the brush all over his behind, reddening his cheeks, thighs outsides and even insides of his cheeks.

SNAP "OUCH!" SNAP "Please!" SNAP "it hurts so bad, please stop!", he begged, trying to hold back tears. SNAP "its supposed to hurt!", Marinette explained. SNAP "OWWW!" SNAP "Please i learned my lesson!" SNAP "i will never be reckless- AH!- again, please princess!" SNAP The dam broke and tears trickeld down his face and he started to sniffle cutely.

Marinette watched his shoulders shudder and his whole lithe body rock forward with every hit. Sometimes she delayed a hit, because he was clenching and his cries for mercy made her incredibly excited. Lets see how far she could push him.

Chats POV

He couldnt believe how he couldve forgotten how much that hurts. He felt like his very being was on fire but especially his ass. The brush was biting into his flesh but even though he begged to stop, every sense of pride gone out the window, he didnt want her to. Deep inside of himself he knew he deserved to be punished, to be humiliated and shamed. He had been naughty and now hes paying the price for it.

Realising this he felt a complete new affection for Marinette. She was caring for him, making sure he didnt mess up and thinking about it, he didnt want anyone else to spank him like Mari did. Undoing him completely.

Staring at his hands, his vision clouded with tears, he tried hard to let them firm on the floor, but he reached the point where he couldnt controll it anymore. "AHH please!", he screamed, his hand shooting back to protect his rear. Marinette paused and he already knew he was in trouble. "Please dont hit me, Princess....i cant take anymore...." "Ill overlook this one. Take your paws in front, i wont be that forgiving next time."

He whimpered and placed his hand in the front, clenching his teeth when the punishing brush landed on his rear.

Marinettes POV

When his butt had taken a satisfyingly red colour she ordered him to stand up, which he immediately did. Sniffing, he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Cheeks red and tears glitering on his lashes he was gazing down to her, begging for forgiveness, for mildness with his eyes.

"Chat i want you spread your legs and grab your ankles" She took the belt and he dropped to his knees.

"Please Marinette, princess, Mari, not the belt...." She looked down to him, sitting on his heels, hands on the floor in front of him, red blotched face turned up to her.

"You know you deserve it, Kitty. Get up and bend over or youll get right over my knee for another round of the brush...."

Shaking and lips shuddering he raised to assume the position and braced himself. Walking around her kitten Marinette he looked nice bent over and red assed. Thats a position suited for her naughty little kitty.

His ass also looks pretty, no matter if wrapped in  leather, naked or spanked. She also saw Chats dick peaking out at the top of the jockstraps waistband, swollen and aching for relief. Hm....

Chats POV

Chat braced himself but he still wasnt prepared when the belt bit in his tender flesh.

"AHHHH!", he screamed but he didnt have enough time recover before the next hit landed.

SNAP "Will" SNAP "you" SNAP "listen" SNAP "to" SNAP "Ladybug?" SNAP.

Chat was ready to promise her his miraculous if he she would just stop! "YES! I will do whatever she says!", he said sobbing, trying to stay in position and not fall over.

Tears were falling freely now and shaky breaths were cut into ragged sobbing. As the last hit landed, a shudder run through him. NO! he thought but it was too late. 

He blew his load onto Marinettes floor and in his bent over position he had no other choince than to look at the mess he made.

When Chat came with a gurgling sound she knew she had him.

Grinning wickedly she leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Now just look at the mess you made...." He sniffed, "please dont spank me....im so sorry, ill clean it up!"

"Yes you will....But not with your hands...." Chats ears widened when he got, what she meant. "Kitties like to lick their cream, right? Go ahead...." Chat swallowed and ears flat he lowered himself on all fours. Marinette stood at the opposite end of his mess.

"Look me in the eyes.", she ordered and he obeyed, shame in his gaze. Crawling over on all fours he waited before the white, sticky liquid, before swallowing and slowly lower his lips.

Sticking his tongue out he tasted his fluids, before picking it up and swallowing. It wasnt as bad as he imagined, the salty, nutty taste filling his mouth and he dipped in again in again, always looking up to Marinette when he was swallowing. Soon the floor was cleaned and Chat licked the last of the sticky cum from his lower lip, before sitting delicately on his heels and looking up to her expectantly, his dick rock hard again.

Marinettes POV

She resisted the urge to fan herself. That was the hottest thing she had seen probably ever, Chat pink tongue peeking out, licking his own cum, before swallowing it while his green eyes were gazing submissively up to her.

She knew she had him completely now, there was nothing he wouldnt do and it made her feel energetic, powerfull, unstoppable. When he had eaten his "meal" she went over to him, tilted his chin up with one finger and looked him in the eyes.

"One last round, can you be brave for me, kitty?" He swallowed but nodded eagerly. They went over to the Chaise where he assumed the usual position over her knees again. Marinette now grabbed a birch she made this afternoon and held it infront of Chat to see. His eyes went wide, pupils moving into slits.

"Thats a birch, Chat. It will hurt, but keep your hands in front, you understand?" "Yes, Princess." She raised the instrument of punishment and went to town on his behind.

Chat sobbed, kicking wildly and crossing his ankles. His squirming behind made a beautiful target for Marinettes birch and every hit was followed with a scream and a plead to be good from now on. He was hammering his feet down on the floor, when she scolded him for kicking, trying hard to remain still, but his self discipline was wearing thin.

Not much later his feet were leaving the ground again, toes just hovering bare centimeters over the ground before being demanded again. It did help that Marinette now and again gave him a hit on the sole of his feet when he was too wild, but she didnt have to wait long until Chats hands both grabbed his flaming globes. "I....I cant....I.....", he stuttered in between sobbs unable to say anything with sense.

Marinette sighed, "stand up." He obeyed and she took his belt. Wrapping it around his wrists she tied him to the ladder up to her bed in a bent over position. Now she took the switch from her hiding spot and pulled with her other hand his asscheek a little to the side to reveal his hole. Taking aim, she hit it with the tip of the punishement tool.

Although she didnt think it was possible, Chat was screaming even louder and more desperate than before, having been reduced to a complete crying mess.

When his hole was a nice red color and a little swollen too, she untied him.

"Chat now stand in the corner on your toetips, hands on your neck, no rubbing." He nodded and his sobbs filled the room a little longer while he tried to hold the position.

Marinette sat on the Chaise and watched the abused behind of her kitten and the naught boy himself shaking and almost tipping over. His butt was very red and the redness spread even beyond the frame the jocktrap set over his thighs and in his crack. The birch and belt had left some nice welts and Chats complete appearence with his desheveled hair and blotched, tearstreaked face made a punished impression.

After about twenty minutes, she called him over. Furiously rubbing his butt he hopped up and down on his place, trying to ease the oain a little.

"Ouchie, that hurts so bad, Marinette....", he whined and layed on his tomach on the chaise. Getting the ointment she rubbed his butt and cooled it.

"I hope you learned you lesson, Chat?" He nodded. "You know, you are important to me, Char, really important. Im sure Ladybug feels the same and you probably have friends and family that would terribly miss you. Dont throw yourself away so easily. Please." He felt like his heart was melting. He didnt know Marinette felt that way, but it made a warm feeling spread in his gut.

Grinning a little he said, "I sure did. That was the spanking of my life, Princess. This cat is not going to make you so angry again, promise....do....do you forgive me too?", he asked timidly.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Chat, of course i do and im sure Ladybug does too." She looked into his trusting eyes, still wet from before.

"My parents arent here during the weekend. Do you wanna come around tomorrow again? Maybe for an activity more fun, hm?" He nodded excitedly, knowing he would remember this evening for a long time.


	6. Peeping Tomcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you expect with this caption?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and feedback, its always appreciated! Its not much but i have been kept up with university. I hope you still like it ;)

Saturday usually was a lazy day for Marinette if she didnt have much homework or had to work at a project of hers, but today was an exception. Chat would be coming over for some time together and Marinette was glad they had agreed on this weekend.

Not only that she also liked to spend some time with him without including her making his ass go cherry- red but also because her parents werent in Paris this weekend so they could have the whole house just for themselves.

Getting out of her bed she was heading to the shower to get this day started. They agreed on one o clock and it was barely ten but Marinette to prepare some things beforehand. Sighing she stepped under the hot stream to start the day of, nice and relaxed.

Adriens POV

Adriens day started a little earlier than Marinettes. Partly because he was so excited for all the fun they were planning to have and partly because his butt felt like he sat on a bonfire. Laying on his stomach he was rolling over to get his welted posterior our of the bed before padding barefoot to the shower.

After getting ready he transformed and straight out jumped over to Marinette. It wasnt even ten but he was bored and his dad was in London so no one would miss him anyway. He felt a small stab in his chest upon realising that. Focussing on the more appealing target, he continued his way to his princess. Maybe he could surprise her by being there early!

When he reached the balcony he just wanted to tap at the skylight when Marinette emerged from her trapdoor, wrapped in white towels and Chat hesitated. He could just go away and come later, but he could also....unable to look away his eyes bulged when Marinette let the white towel drop to the floor.

Her lithe body glistened in the morning light, still wet from the shower. Chat didnt realise he was drooling a little while watching her walking around in her room, gesturing like talking to someone. Too many braincells were working to remember every curve of her body to leave some over to analyse this weird behaviour, while one hand was drifting to his tightening trousers.

Beginning to stroke slightly Chat shuddered trying to surpress the groans of pleasure. His other hand was kneeding his buttocks, creating a quite intense burn wich made his libido go crazy.

Panting he was stroking more forcefully when Marinette pulled out some underwear and put them on, lifting her legs to let Chat get a more itime view for just a few moments. His cheeks went redder than they were before but he was so fascinated that he just wasnt able to behave and turn away.

Finally he just couldnt hold it anymore. Moaning as quietly as he could he came, making a mess on Marinettes balcony.

Marinettes POV

Lacy or rather something more modest? Choosing one of her panties and putting it on she heard a sound from the window and turned around, but nothing was in sight. Shrugging it of as imagination she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to prepare some snacks.

Adriens POV

When he saw Marinette turning her head he almost flung himself down her balcony to get out of view. Waiting anxiously if she would come out, discovering him with his cum on his hands and the floor he listened to her footsteps below. Sighing in relief he heard her going downstairs, so he quickly grabbed the watering can she kept on her blacony.

Lucky for him it was full so he could clean up with the rug he found hanging on the handrail. Once he was done, he knocked on the glass panel and waited a few moments before Marinette opened it for him, grinning friendly.

Guilt stabbed his heart, thinking of what hed done to his kind, unsuspecting classmate.

"Hey Chat, how have yoou been?" "I havnt done anything, i swear!", he shouted before realising what shed said.

Tilting her head a little Marinette seemed to contemplate what he meant, "Chat....are you alright?"

"Yeah, haha, as fine as ever, Princess!" he lied, his ears flattened. He felt so bad.

She didnt want to push him though, so she just gestured him to come in and he followed suitly, closing the window behind him.

"Do you want some juice or Coke? We also have some sirup if you like this....", she offered but he flinched, once she talked to him, his tail slightly curved between his legs.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that looking him over. "Chat, whats wrong? Youre awefully tense? Are you....are you afraid of me?", she asked, fearing she overdid it last time when she spanked him.

Chat was all the while furiously shaking his head, "No! Im sorry, Mari, I didnt want you to feel bad...." If someone should feel bad its me....he thought ruefully.

"You know yoou can tell my anything Chat. Im here for you.", she smiled brightly and his heart made a little leap while he nodded but it was only drilling his guilt more into his core.

Marinettes POV

Chat refused to talk after all. While they were eating he kept being jumpy and appologised for any tiny mistake he would make. It drove Marinette crazy, because her kitty was hurtin and she couldnt even make it better, in contrary! When she asked him it just seemed to increas his anxiety so she let it rest and just hoped he would crack up later that day.

And she should be right about that. Finally Chat couldnt take it anymore and turned to Marinette, gaze firmly on the ground.

Chats POV

"Marinette....I need to tell you something", he mumbled. Marinette looked at him, softly laying a hand on her shoulder, "whats wrong?" Chat blushed and said, "i....might have done something....i didnt want to upset you really! But i just couldnt help it....", he whined looking into her eyes pleading for understanding for something he had yet to tell her. Understandably she frowned, "you couldnt help what?" He mumbled very quietly. "What was that?" "Iwatchedyouthroughthewindowwhileyougotdressedimsosorrypleaseforgiveme.", he rambled.

Once she got the gist of what he said she first looked incredibly betrayed but quickly recovered and just looked at him disappointed. "Please say something!", he begged fearing he would get kicked out. "Chat....im really disappointed-"

"I know....", he said standing up, pulling pants and underwear down and laying across Marinettes lap, "Please spank me so hard you can. I more than deserved it."

Marinettes POV

She looked at his rear quite surprised. Marinette didnt think he would so willingly accept getting spanked. Seeing his still red and welted butt she knew it wouldnt happen today nor tomorrow probably. "Chat....", she said, rubbing soothing circles on his buttocks, when she noticed that his shoulders were shaking.

Taken aback she asked, "Chat....are....are you crying?"

"Yes!", he sniffed, "Im sorry for disappointing you. And for peeping on you...." he sobbed.

She let him cry a little, while she just caressed his behind, letting it all come out. When he calmed down, she said, "listen Chat. First of all im proud of you for telling me. I know this wasnt easy. Second of all. I will punish you. But not today. Your ass looks like you fell in red paint, so we will delay this until you healed a bit more. And last of all. I wont kick you out, Chat. Not for this. You are way too important to me then to loose you over this, you hear me?"

Before he could say anything, she helped him up and he sat in her lap, burrowing his face in her neck.

"Thank you, Marinette.", he said all the affection in his voice.

Once they felt ready, he stood up and rubbed his neck a little awkwardly. "Soooo when are you going to punish me for that?"

Marinette laughed a little and slapped his butt playfully, which made him wince. "Maybe the day after tomorrow. Ill decide on how sore you are tomorrow."

He nodded following her upstairs, feeling a little nervous but also incredibly excited thinking about the spanking he was soon to get.


	7. payday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat pays for his peeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique and suggestion in the comments please! ;)

"Chat, you know why oure here, right?" He nodded, examining his boots, ears guiltily drooping. "Tell me, kitty.", Marinette demanded and he sighed.

"I was peeping at you while you were getting dressed. Im here to get spanked for it as my punishment." He was currently standing in her room, his hands at his sides and tail curling in anticipation. Marinette all the while sat in her chaise with corssed legs smirking at her naughty kitten.

"Thats right. But first go stand in the corner and think about whats going to happen to you."

His eyes widened, but he obeyed fidgeting a little on the spot while placing his hands on his neck. While he stood there stread legged Marinette used the time to prepare his punishment. Laying out a plastic, flexible ruler and the birch from last time she sat down again, watching her little kitty wiggle slightly in anxiety. His butt looked so cute clenching in the tight leather in fear of whats going to happen to it in the next hour. 

It was sunday and she had just checked this morning if he was punishable and since his buttocks were only showing a slight red hue she thought it would have to suffice. After ten minutes she called Chat over.

Chats POV

Chat decided he didnt like corner time. At all. He was horny and afraid at the same time but he didnt have a chance to distract himself so his thoughts kept wandering to the punishmant he was to recieve. It was the worst feeling EVER anticipating the punishment, making it ten times worse.

He probably deserved it though. That wasnt something she could easily forgive and Chat understood why she couldnt. He invaded her privacy in a disgusting way so he hoped she would make him a bawling mess, partly because he wanted to never do something like this again and partly because it made some great masturbation material for his evening.

When she called him after what felt like at least three hours he felt relived but at the same time a stab of anxiety went through him and he could almost feel the burn already. Rubbing his cheeks he tried to remember how they felt like, smooth and unpunished before hell went down on it.

"Strip.", she ordered and he did. It was routine to him at this point letting his leather garments drop to the floor revealing a very short and very tight bright blue boxershort. He still blushed seeing Marinettes eyes wander over his almost naked body, knowing all too well that he would be bare soon enough.

"I decided to switch things up a little....", Marinette said standing up. Confused he slightly tilted his head, ears perking up. "I dont want you to enjoy it in the beginning this time, Chat. Get over here.", she commanded pointing a finger downwards. He stood before her, gazing down into her bluebell eyes.

"Now go on you knees, kitty."

He hesitated, but after a stern look from his princess, he wuickly dropped on all fours.

Suddenly Marinette stepped forward, clutching his neck with her legs making him unable to see anything thats going on behind her muscled thighs. "M- Marinette?", he mewled but he trusted her so he didnt resist the tight pull on his boxershort

Marinettes POV

She had only seen this in movies before and to be quite honest she was a little nervous. Firmly gripping the waistband of Chats underwear he gasped when she gave him a wedgy. This made his buttocks stick up more and even though his underwear was obscenely thight on itself it still revealed some more skin. Chat underneath her struggled a little to keep his balance but wasnt resisting her manhandling him like this. Instead he was gripping her legs for comfort.

"Im beginning now, kitty", she said, raising the birch, "prepare yourself". Feeling him tense up she struck the twigs down on his almost unprotected behind.

Chats POV

"AHHHH!", he screamed eyes widened in panic, pupils constricted to slits. It hurt like hell from the start. No warm up, no slowly building, comfortable heat but straight up unrelenting punishment. His boner and bulging balls were uncomfortably squeezed by the wedgy increasing his emberassment.

Chat didnt have time to think about that all before the second hit struck his poor bottom.

"Ngh!" SNAP "OU!" SNAP "MMMM!" he hammered with his fist on the floor trying to surpress his tears, his urge to cry for mercy already. He didnt last long though.

SNAP "AH! Im sorry!", he cried tears welling up in his eyes. SNAP "AH! Please no more!" SNAP "Ill be a good boy!" SNAP "Ill never peep again i swear!"

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP

 Tears were running down his blotched face, lips quivering. He sniffed, screaming now after every hit.

Finally she released him from the humiliating position, making him stand up, by pulling his ear. His underwear was still tight in his asscrack but he didnt find it in himself to care while he was rubbing away his few tears.

"Go stand in the corner, now. No rubbing!" Bowing his head Chat shuffled to the corner standing as still as he could.

Marinettes POV

Licking her lips she sat on the chaise soaking up his busted behind with her eyes. The birch had left some pretty nasty looking striped on his butt and thighs and his underwear was still snugly in his buttcrack making his globes stand out nicely.

While he was in his timeout he sniffed from time to time and readjusted his feet. She felt the urge to get over to him, squeeze his butt and run her tongue over his muscled body but she restrained herself. She loved Adrien after all. Cute, innocent Adrien, who would never get in a situation like this.

She sighed. It would be a dream come true having the sunshine boy over her lap, but knowing Adrien he probably didnt even know what sex was, let alone spanking.

Chats POV

When Marinette called him he turned around, flinching at the sound of the plastic ruler snapping in her own palm. He suspiciously looked at it cause it looked pretty painful. Why did his dick twitch greedily at the thought?!

Before Marinette could say anything he pulled his boxershorts down and laid across her lap. He really wanted to please his princess for what he had done to her.

Marinette on the other hand spared him the prolonged wait and started right away. SPANK Chat drew in a sharp breath. While the birch spread the pain in many little stabs the ruler was a sharp definite pain on his rear.

Tears were startin again to roll down and it took only a few more spanks to make him bawl like a small child.

The ruler was horrible. He wiggled, squirmed and begged, making his red bottom and bounce on Marinettes lap and his boner rubbing against her leg, the friction adding to his arrousal.

SPANK SPANK SPANK "Pleeeeeeassseeee Mariiiiiii", he cried, feeling like a schoolboy getting disciplined. "Im sowy!", he sobbed, "pleasepleaseplease i cant take anymore! I learned my lesson!"

SPANK! Marinette finished with a heavy spank, making Chat scream an octave higher, tensing his whole body before limply hanging in her lap being reduced to a crying pile of pity.

He flinched a little when he felt Marinettes softly running her fingers through his golden hair, disheveled from his squirming. She brushed a few sweaty strands out of his vision before making him stand up and drying his face with a tissue.

"Just ten minutes corner time and we are done, ok kitty?" Being touched by her care he nodded wanting to make her happy and headed straight into the corner even standing on his tiptoes for good measure. He soon started to regret this though, because he was strained from struggling and all the crying so he had a hard time keeping it up.

Eventually he did it and Marinette called him out of the corner and wanted to rub his bottom with the lotion.

Chat looked at her with deep regret before shaking his head, "no, Mari....I dont....", he hesitated, "I dont want to make a mess again....", he mumbled eyes cast to the floor ears a fiery red.

Marinette however just smiled and laid out a towel on her chaise. Gratitude warmed his heart as he laid down and let himself indulge in Marinettes skillful hands.

Of course he came all over the towel after a few seconds of his burning cheeks being kneeded by his princess but when he got dressed she just threw it in her bathtub to clean it later. He was a little emberassed that he got such a short trigger but after what had happened today and the last week he had more to be emberassed about.

After he managed to squeeze his butt into the tight spandex of his suit hugged Marinette for a last time.

"Thank you for the punishment, princess....", he purred genuinely, tail wrapping around Marinettes ankle.

He didnt see her blush when he vaulted himself out of the window.

 


	8. love and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette pays Adrien a visit and finds out more than she signed up for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spanking this chapter but i have already two chat spanking scenes planned out but it depends on my schedule if im able to upload. I still hope you enjoy the story and would like you to vote for one of the following: As i already meantioned i was planning to have other boys as spankees too so im considering Nathanael, Kim and especially Nino for one of the upcoming spankees in between the chapters where Chat/ Adrien doesnt get spanked. Im currently tredning more towards Nino but i would like to hear your opinion on who should fill in some more, who would interest you and with whom as spanker? Im also considering some male/ male action but i will put this in the chapter description in case you dont like that.

SPLAT "Ngh" SPLAT "Aha!" SPLAT. Adrien moaned in his pillow, kneeling on his bed and desperately hoping noone would hear him.

His butt was still sore from his latest punishment but he woke up with such an enormous boner that he had no other choice than to play a little with his toys. The bell on his collar was jingling as he gripped his bedsheets more harshly while slapping the leather paddle against his sore backside.

It wasnt like he was messing around and he imagined Marinette punishing him for his misdemeanors, tears burning in his eyes.

His free hand wandered to his crotch region, starting to first stroke gently and increasingly forceful. Panting, groaning and moaning louder than before he tried to muffle his sounds of pleasure while his hand never stopped hitting the naughty bottom.

At least he had the foresight to lay a towel under his kneeling body, because it didnt take long until his whole body tensed up and he came with a muffled scream.

Exhausted he laid on his side, bell jingling tauntingly while he tried to recover.

*knock knock knock* "Adrien, can i come in?" He froze when he heard Nathalies voice and quickly ripped off his collar and shoved it in his nightstand drawer together with the leather paddle.

"Dont come in, Im....getting dressed!", he yelled, quickly throwing the towel into the bathtub.

"All right Adrien, just remember we need to go in five minutes for your photoshoot...."

"Ill be there in no time!" He heard her heels clack away on the floor and let out the breath he didnt realise he was holding. If someone found ever out about this he could as well just crawl into a hole and never come out.

Quickly throwing on some day clothes he hurried out.

Marinettes POV

Scoffing she rolled her eyes at Alyas teasing look. "Oh come on, girl....dont try to tell me you didnt know Adrien was having a photoshoot right now right here...."

Marinette sighed an conceded, "ok I kind of planned this, so what? It was totally worth it, did you _see_ how cute he looked in this button up and the scarf...." While Marinette wa swooning over the model Alya found her pleasure in snickering evilly.

"And not to mention those tight fitting jeans....", she wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette blushed. "Tha-Thats not what i meant!", she said a little too loudly and stopped before she made herself even less credible than before.

"Hey Marinette, Alya!", Adrien was walking up to them, waving and smiling cutely, his cheeks a rosy red and hair disheveled from the autumn wind.

"Sup?", greeted Alya and Marinette managed to stammer a, "hello, Adrien...." They were gazing into each others eyes, emerald and sapphire drowing into each other until Alya said, "Well guess i just go then!"

She wsa about to turn around but Marinette held her, eyes wide, "what do you mean?"

"Oh i have some things to do today, you know? The ladyblog follower still want the analysis of why Chat walks so stiffly lately, so see ya!"

Waving Alya made her exit leaving a startled Marinette and a furiously blushing Adrien. Apparently she noticed that, because she slightly tilted her head, "Adrien are you not feeling well?"

"What?" he croaked, before coughing. "Sorry I was just....soooo do you want to hang out a bit?", he asked and even though Marinette was a little confused by his quick change of topic she nodded eagerly.

-at Adriens- still Marinettes POV

"Wow you have the new Ultimate mecha strike 4 pro remastered gold game of the year limited edition?", Marinette asked staring at the golden cover in her hands.

Adrien grinned proudly, "well i pulled some strings. So what do you say, shall we play a few games?"

He laughed good willed because Marinette was already shooting over to his console to put in the disc and start the game. Sitting both down they were each selecting a character -Marinette the ladybug and Adrien his main the blackcat- queing for a game.

Completely decimating the first couple of enemies they really got into it and started to do impressive combos. It turned out Marinettes aggressive, engaging playstyle fit quite well with Chats more defensive support.

"Oh shit!", Marinette suddenly exclaimed.

"Mari, wha-? Oh!", he said glancing over to her and the dead controller in her hand. Biting his lip he tried to fend of two enemies at the same time, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Adrien wuick, do you have a third controller anywhere?"

"Uh....", he said distractedly, trying hard to stand his ground with an afk teammate. "Yeah somewhere in the nightstand....", he said.

Marinette shot up and ripped open the drawer of the small table next to Adriens bed. Her eyes widened when they fell on the collar and the leather paddle. Granted she didnt recognise them at first, because she would never have thought Adrien would have something like this.

When the realisation hit her she barely managed not to scream in shock. Pure innocent Adrien was a kinkster?

She softly dragged a finger over the collar, touching the cool metal of the bell attached to it. Bell?

"Marinette....try to hurry please!", he said, mashing his buttons under high concentration.

Shoving those thoughts aside for now, she digged in the drawer and produced another, slightly older controller from the depths of it. Dashing back to her place she reconnected and they both wrecked their enemies.

This evening Marinette had a lot to think about. She first tried to cemprehend Adrien being into spanking and probably bondage but once she got accustomed to it her mind went absolutely crazy. Masturbating to the thought of spanking Adrien she promised herself she would have him over her lap, she just needed a plan.

While making some racy sketches about Adrien in certain....compromising positions with a welted or red butt she sighed and blushed. Perhaps if she was really lucks she could even try to get Adrien and Chat to be spanked together. That would be so hot. But first: Lets make a plan....


	9. Super Smash Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Adrino? Adrienino? Ninadrien? Whatever! Its not really romantically but it will have some male/ male spanking involving video games and a bet, so you are all warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a little break and i hope you dont expect me to upload daily since that wont be possible but ill upload whenever i can. I hope you missed it a little ;) So have another chapter and always leave some comments they really make my day! Have fun :)

Chemistry had become one of Adriens favourite subjects. Why? Lets just say Marinette looked great with glasses and in a lab coat. But she looked good in anything probably.

Sighing he almost dropped the NaOH solution on Ninos hand.

"dude!", he yelled and then laughed, stabbing Adriens side, "got a small crush on someone, huh?" This time Adrien dropped it for real, making them both scramble for paper towels.

"Wha- What do you mean?", he stammered looking at Nino smirking at him. "Oh cmon bro you are totes into Marinette!", whisper screamed making Adrien slam his hands infront of Ninos mouth.

"No, Im not! We are just friends!", he whispered back. "Whatever you say, dude...."

"If the gentlemen in the front row would lend their attention to the class we could actually start....", Mrs Mendeleiev scolded and they both mumbled an apology.

After class Nino and Adrien quickly stuffed their things in their bags and left after waving goodbye to Alya and Marinette. It was one of the rare occasions Adriens dad actually allowed him to spend the afternoon with Nino so they were quickly scooting over to Adriens place.

Nino had been there a few times before since Adriens dad had lifted the ban but he just couldnt accustom to all the glamour and richness. Adriens room was probably five times as big as Ninos room in their flat so he quickly threw his schoolbag in a corner and flopped on Adriens ridiculously expensive couch.

"Dude i really wonder why you quit homeschooling. This is so rad!" Adrien snorted, "its only half the fun if you dont get to share it with anyone. Its more of a prison really"

Throwing him a controller Adrien placed himself next to Nino and grinned, "care to play? Perhaps one of us can beat Marinettes high score?"

Nino grinned back challengingly, "oh its on!"

They played a few games and one thing Adrien recongised that Marinette was swearing a lot more than both of them together. She probably didnt realise it but some of her insults could put up with those of an underground drug dealer.

Peeking over to Nino his schooled model eyes caught all the details of his body and clothing instantly. Today Nino was dressed in some losely fitting jeans and a T- shirt with some music band on it. Nothing too unusual for him just like his telltale ear headphones casually slung around his neck. His red cap always on his head it let his short brown hair peek out under it.

He had always a little admired Nino for his style because he was kind of looking cool without seeming to try. Adriens cheeks warmed a little when he imagined what it would be like to spank him. He had been on the recieving end a few times but he still wondered what it was like to spank someone himself. At the thought a sneaky idea came over him.

Nino huffed throwing his controller on the couch in frustration when the defeat screen popped up. His cheeks were slightly red as well. "Dude thats some bs i tell ya! I totally had his ass back there...."

Adrien grinned a little when he asked, "hey how about we make a bet....to spice things up a little...."

Nino lifted an eyebrow, "im all ears...."

Adrien breathed in hoping he wouldnt mess this up, "Well....how about we play a game lets say....best of five? And the looser has to do something....

Nino gestured a little while speaking, "so like drink somthing disgusting?"

Adrien nodded nervously fidgeting a little, "yeah but we cant use the kitchen without my dad flipping, sooooo perhaps we should do something else, like....maybe the winner should get to spank the looser?"

Nino shrugged, trying to be casual but his tinted cheeks gave him away, "sure"

What Adrien didnt know is that Nino had been looking for a way to get his hands on that model ass himself. Not that he didnt love Alya anymore but how could he resist such an opportunity. That fencing really did his part and in his oppinion it was only fair since Alya admitted she would just go ahead and "give this eye candy a good slap" if she had the opportunity.

One does not simply say no to Adriens butt. But first he had to win. Grinning he turned to the gaping Adrien, "as long as i can choose the game!"

Adrien smirked, "go ahead" Nino could choose whatever he wanted. He didnt own a single game he wasnt a pro in.

To his shock though Nino didnt go upstairs to fetch one of his own but instead went over to his schoolbag, pulling out one of his games. He returned to the paling Adrien.

"Luckily i brought Super smash bros. Have you played it yet?" Adrien was shaking his head. That was bad. Really bad.

5 minutes later

"I would say thats 2:0, for DjNino!", he said smiling smugly at Adrien. He was absolutely superior since Adrien just didnt get the game and felt like he needed to push all the buttons at the same time.

"ill be right back, just getting some more juice before i get to beat that juicy ass of yours", he grinned and waggled with his eyebrows.

Adrien sighed and already wanted to surrender when he caught a glimpse of something in the cover of the game. Something that could turn the tides.

Although he felt really bad about it, Adrien quickly pushed up, left, down, right, right, right, a, b and selected just about anything.

When Nino came back he quickly closed the cheat menu.

"Soooo, ready to get your butt kicked? Or more like spanked?", he asked grinning.

Adrien just smirked.

five minutes later

"I dont get it!", Nino exclaimed looking at the defeat screen in despair. "Just now you where a complete noob and now i got shredded! I didnt even hit you!", he burried his face in his hands, dreading what was to come.

"Well maybe im a natural....", grinned Adrien, "and about hitting me....its probably the other way round now, isnt it?"

Nino sighed and stood up, "lets get it over with", he sighed trying hard not to look Adrien in the eyes, his cheeks burning red.

Adrien at first stared a little dumbfound at him. How do you even do this? He always had just laid back and well....GOT spanked. How does Marinette do it?

"Pull down your jeans.", he ordered making Nino sigh and unbutton his jeans, dropping them to his ankles. Adrien grabbed Ninos ear now and pulled him down onto his lap. "Bro! Ouch!", Nino said after he got positioned nicely on Adriens lap.

He wore a boxer short sporting red and blue checks. Adrien was incredibly nervous but lifting his hand he started to SMACK it down on his bros ass.

Nino snorted, "dude youre supposed to spank me and not straddle my butt. You hit like a woman for real...." he said snickering making Adrien huff a little in indignation.

"Well i dont have to hold back then, do i?", he asked bringing his hand down full force, making Nino sharply suck in air. "Goddamnit! OW!", he said when Adriens hand smacked down on his butt multiple times turning it a slight rosy red.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Nino was panting, blushing at the thought of his best friend spanking him otk. He shuddered when he felt Adriens hand grab the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down so that just his cheeks were uncovered.

"Dude!", he gasped, "what the fuck?!" Adrien grinned, "well you should really feel it, shouldnt you? After all we didnt agree on any conditions...."

"Cmon bro thats- OW!", he cut Nino short leaving him to yowl and kick a little in his lap while Adrien tanned his hide. His sneaker clad feet shot up every time Adrien struck a cheek and Ninos resultion to not beg wore thinner every hit.

"OW! OUCH! Ah, A- Adrien, bro cmon- OUCH! It really hurts, my ass is on fire!" he groaned but Adrien just continued to redden his dark skinned, pert bottom.

When Nino felt his eyes burn a little he clenched his teeth, not wanting to cry in front of his pal. After all he was more than able to take it like a man.

When Adrien stopped spanking his butt it already looked pretty red and Nino let out a breath he was holding. Sniffling a little he already wanted to get up, glad he didnt cry, but Adrien was preventing it.

"I wont let you off this easy, Nino...." He could practically HEAR the smugness in Adriens voice. When the back of the bath brush struck his cheeks Nino screamed. He didnt reckon something could hurt this much!

"OUW....ADRIEN ARE YOU NUTS?!", he asked after he had cried out, his other cheek getting her part.

"Cmon you lost fair and square take it like a man!", Adrien said even though his guilt was eating him alive but he also couldnt stop. There was just a fascination about having Nino at his mercy over his lap and he had to admit that his butt really looked good all red and quivering.

Adrien worried his bottom lip. This wasnt right. He cheated and didnt deserve to spank Nino on contrary. But on the other hand he would probably never get a chance like this again. Even though he felt miserable at the same time he continued secretly wishing to be at the recieving end. Thats not only what he deserved but also where he felt better. But then again seeing his bro wiggle and squirm red assed made him a little horny as well. If it just wouldnt have to be himself to spank him.

All the while at Ninos end was the apocalypse near. At least his butt felt like it. All resolutions went straight out of the window when Adrien continued to blister his butt with the brush. He was burrying his face in his arms, trying to hold the tears back and incredibly ashamed of it.

But he wasnt one to not pay his part of the bet and it did excite him a little as well. There was something about felling the brush leave his heatened butt, being in the expectation to be hit again. Every strike send warm impulses to his front. He was sure he wouldve gotten a boner by now if the blows didnt hurt like hell, because he actually enjoyed the warm feeling on his butt.

Maybe he could ask Alya about it to get a little more....diversity in their sexual adventures.

After Adrien laid the brush to his side Nino recovered pretty quickly and stood up, sniffing a little and rubbing his glowing bottom. "Dude, did you have to roast my ass so bad?"

Adrien was relieved when he saw Nino grinning and handed him the ointment Marinette gave him not long ago. He had to admit that he took it pretty well considering that Adrien had been crying in no time.

"Youre pretty tough", he told him handing him the tube.

"Thanks dude, brb"

Nino just pulled up his jeans and wanted to head to the bathroom when Adrien accidentally opened the cheat menu while closing the game.

When Nino saw all the activated cheats he first looked angry.

"Look, Nino im-" "Well, well, well....", he grinned evilly.

"What a naughty boy you are!", Nino continued smugly, slapping the bathbrush in his palm, making Adrien flinch.

Adrien had a terrible feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Adrien is in trouble....next chapter will be about Nino drawing even with Adrien. Tell me about if you want to see Nino spanked again probably with Alya as spanker. I hope you liked the chapter :)


	10. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets the bill for cheating and Nino is going to enjoy every second of it. Warning m/m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead! Yay i guess. I was busy with exams but thats over now so i might be posting more frequently soon. As always comment if you liked it and what you would want to see in the future :)

Adrien knew he would be in trouble. He actually had had this in mind. A stray thought, sure but it was not like he never thought of getting spanked by other people than Marinette. While he only wanted Marinette to really punish him he was kinda excite laying over Ninos lap. Although incredibly nervous aswell.

He just hoped he would take it just as good as Nino but he doubted it.

He heard Nino chuckle over him when he started to lay down slaps on his jeans clad bottom.

SLAP SLAP SLAP it didnt really hurt but Adrien was still a little pouty. Ninos pants were way more baggy while his were pretty skinny so of course he would start to wiggle sooner. It wasnt because he was whiny or anything. Absolutely not.

"Im feeling like this wont do, ya know?" said Nino, "we gotta get rid of those designer jeans...." Adrien sighed and stood up pulling down his jeans which left him in his underwear.

Nino snorted, "really bro? Polka dots?" Adrien blushed, just being glad he didnt decide to wear any of his emberassing underwear. "Shut up", he muttered and laid across Ninos lap.

His best "friend" tsked, "no cursing, you bad boy!" He slapped Adriens butt which made him gasp in surprise.

"Guess i need to give you a little extra!"

Before Adrien could come up with something witty he got cut of by Ninos hand slapping against his behind repeatedly.

Adrien gasped and tried not to whine or anything but it was pretty  goddamn hard! Nino was hitting way harder than Marinette and Adrien had never realised before how BIG his hands muste be.

"Ngh", he uttered and tried to muffle it with the crook of his arm but to no avail.

"Oh i hear you want the next level?", Nino said smugly, pulling down the boxers. A cool breeze was tickling Adriens behind.

"Damn dude why is your ass so red?!", Nino exclaimed, touching the pretty red globes.

"I didnt realise i was hitting that hard! Welp guess thats what you get for cheating!"

And there went Adriens hopes of Nino going mild with his poor punished behind never to be seen again.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP Adriens resolve was shrinking with every hit and he soon started to yelp and squirm in Ninos lap. "Ngh" SLAP "Ou" SLAP "Ah" SLAP

He was panting pretty hard by now every hit sending spikes through his bottom but the worst was the emberassment to get spanked by his best friend. Adrien knew he couldnt keep this up for much longer and his eyes were starting to water.

"Nino please im sorry for cheating. Can we stop now?" There was it. He was begging.

Nino just laughed, "if you think youre sorry now, wait what i have in store for you!" Adrien whimpered but tried to be content with groaning into his crossed arms.

"Ok bro sorry AH! that was uncool, i get it! OUCH I really, really regret it. UMPH Could you please stop spanking me? OUCH"

He was panting heavily now and kicking in the rythm of Ninos slaps. He answered that by puttingone leg over Adriens kicking ones to limit his movement.

Adrien was digging his nails in the cussions of his couch to keep him from reaching back. He was comlaining and yelping with every hit now, pleading to stop but Nino just laughed a little.

When the slaps suddenly stopped Adrien was sniffling and panting, trying hard to hold back tears and at least keep a little dignity.

Nino let him get to his feet but when Adrien was trying to pull up his boxers the boy was just grinning.

"I dont think so, man. I really want to get the message across ya know?"

Adrien looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "I will give you twenty licks with my belt just be sure...."

Adrien knew he deserved it and to be fair he went pretty wild on Ninos butt so it was only fair that Nino hit him with something else than his hand too.

Swallowing he placed himself over the back piece of his couch like Nino had instructed, making his punished bottom stick in the air.

Adrien closed his eyes, when he heard Nino pulling the belt out of the loops of his jeans. He know how that stung by now and really wasnt looking forward to it.

Slapping his thick belt in his hand experimentally Nino grinned devilishly.

"Alright thats for cheating!", he exclaimed, "i think you should count them out...."

Adrien sighed but nodded. When he felt the thick leather bite in his flesh he screamed. "AHHH NINO Im sorry!"

"That didnt sound like 'one' to me. Guess we start from the beginning...."

"Nino please AHHHH....one...." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from spilling but he didnt last long.

It was only hit seven where he openly started to sob, begging to stop, but Nino was unrelenting.

"AHAAAAA e-eigh-hic-eight....OUWWWW....ninnne...."

At hit fifteen he jumped up from the couch rubbing his butt.

"Lay over bro, its only five more. You can do it." Adrien complied but Nino was starting to get a little anxious. Maybe twenty was a little hard for poor, soft Adrien. He probably never experienced something like that before. Not that Nino did but Adrien was always treated with so much care that he could imagine his pain threshold was a lot lower.

His butt looked pretty good though. Its not like you wouldnt notice perfect butt when yoou were around him for a few minutes but red and welted was a pretty good look on him. Maybe he should try to get him bent over more often. Shrugging more to himself than anyone else Nino took measure and applied a solid dose of discipline onto Adriens blazing buttocks.

The hits followed suit now. Before Adrien could get over the shock of the first hit the others were already there and he bare managed to blurt out the numbers Nino wanted him to count.

When it was over Nino let Adrien cry a little before he helped him getting up and handed him the lotion.

Adrien waddled to the bathroom where he apllied a generous amount of soothing cream (and also jerked off but Nino didnt know that of course).

When he came out, cheeks still a little red he shyly smiled at Nino, who was back to his usual easy going self in no time.

"I hope i didnt beat you too bad, bro. Sorry for that but the stunt you pulled was pretty uncool...."

Adrien grinned and sheepishly rubbed his neck, "well i probably deserved that anyway. We are cool now?"

"Yeah", Nino said grinning back a him while tossing Adrien a controller.

"But you better watch out or i might be forced to repeat that", he said winking, before they both burst out laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was our little m/m intermezzo. Doesnt mean there wont be any more m/m in the future but i will put it in the comments and summary ofc. I plan to make Chat tell MArinette about his kink in one of the following chapters so there will be some more....luscious spankings but still a few punishment once in a while. After all Adrien is a naughty kitty ;) Tell me what you think about it!


	11. At night all Chats are gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat sneaks into the bakery to get himself a treat. Mari does not approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo next chapter. As always tell me if you liked it and what you want to see next. This is a combination of many suggestions i got so i hope you like it and got what you wished for ;)

A few days after his afternoon with Nino everything was pretty much back to normal. Adrien didnt face any backlash from cheating except a sore backside which he shared with Nino and maybe a few suspicious glances from Alya.

Adrien had the unnerving feeling that she at least assumed something was up. Nino ensure him that he didnt tell her anything about them spanking each other and Adrien didnt have a reason not to believe him but it was still kind of anxiety inducing.

He didnt have much time to ponder on this thought however as he was to be at fencing after school followed by a photoshoot.

Quickly rushing home afterwards and taking a shower he was refreshing himself but the day still wasnt over.

"Hey Loverboy!", Plagg was zipping past the shower curtains, making Adrien yell and cover his body with a nearby towel, "What the heck, Plagg!"

The kwami just rolled his eyes, "its not like i havnt seen you getting spanked with almost nothing on your body or you walking around your room naked on a daily basis but sure....modesty...."

Adrien tried to glare at him but his spreading blush and his growing boner kind of lessened the effect.

"Anyway there is an Akuma." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his dripping hair. "Really? Can I at least get dressed first?" "Son, im the last one to stop you, believe me...."

Throwing on a pair of boxers he transformed and quickly made his way over to the sighting.

Meanwhile at Marinettes

Do you know these moments where youre so stressed you dont even have enough time to think? Well then you know how Marinette was feeling at the moment. She was moving on autopilot everywhere because she tried to serve customers and help her parents with a three tier wedding cake while wrapping up the sweets her parents still had to deliver this evening.

It was pandemonium. At least she didnt trip over anything....yet. "Marinette....", Tikki poked her head out of Marinettes pocket, pointing a little hand at her mobile phone.

"Not now dad i first have to mum the clients for the sweets....", Marinette mumbled not bothering to construct a sentence with proper grammar.

"But there is an akuma!", Tikki complained trying desperately to regain Marinettes attention.

"Yeah, yeah...." When she processed what Tikki had said she felt like screaming. It was just that her luck was getting her from going completely insane.

"Marinette", her mum came out of the kitchen, apron tainted with chocolate, cream and a few sprinkles, "thanks for the help but i can take over now, we are done with the cake...."

When she turned around she barely saw Marinette rushing up the stairs throwing a "thank you mum!" over her shoulder.

*generic fight scene*

Skip to the end of the fight because im too lazy to invent another villain

"Well that certainly was easy", Chat grinned, overconfidentally leaning on his staff, "i mean look at the time, we still have room for a nice dinner for example...."

He waggled his eyebrows making Ladybug giggle, "as tempting as that sounds but i still have a ton of work to do...."

"Maybe i could help you....we could....work from home...." Ladybug deadpanned at him while Chat was snickering.

"Thank you....but no thank you....so see ya!"

Vaulting over the rooftops Marinette made her way quickly over to the bakery. She barely managed to get there to help her parents load the car with all the deliveries they had yet to make this evening.

"Are you sure i shouldnt help you with this?" She worriedly looked at the black rings under the eyes of her parents. Business has been booming the last days but i really took a toll on them.

Tom just laughed, shaking his head, "Marinette you have school tomorrow and this will probably take until early morning....dont worry too much....just let the backdoor open, so we dont have to ring you awake...."

Nodding eagerly Marinette waved them goodbye before heading up to her bedroom. Making a few sketches she relaxed a little before locking the bakery doors and only dimming the lights. She didnt want her parents to arrive in complete darkness after all.

Getting ready for bed she brushed her teeth and slipped in her pyjamas. Sighing she sunk into her matress, finally being able to get a good dose of sleep.

Chats POV

After his lady took her departure he sat a little on the roof, letting his legs dangle over the still busy streets of Paris.

It was dark already when he decided to pay Marinette a visit, vaulting over to her place.

Seeing her bedroom light out already he assumed she would be in the still lit bakery. The doors were locked to his suprised, so he pressed his nose against the glass to see if he could spot his friend but Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

But he liked what he saw anyway. There were so many sweets he probably drooled all over the sidewalk. His eyes wandered over the smooth curves of croissants, lusciously stacked pies and sexily arranged sweets. And also....

a normal human probably wouldnt have noticed the small slit between the door and the wall. The backdoor was open.

Toeing his way to the back he experimentally pulled at the door and it indeed swung open. Already wanting to step further he quickly pulled back his foot.

He shouldnt do that. This was basically stealing! Then again Marinette told him that the sweets that were left at the end of the day were mostly going to waste. He couldnt let this happen!

Also his day had been so stressfull Chat thought he certainly deserved a treat. Marinette probably wouldnt even notice. But if she would....

he winced rubbing his bottom. No! This time he would just been smarter. He wouldnt get caught in the first place.

Grinning at his own slyness he snuck into the dimly lit room, soaking in the smell of all the baked goods. He carefully took a ddelicious looking croissant be took a bite, his eyes rolling back in his food-gasm.

Inhaling it he remembered that he didnt have dinner yet, just when he laid eyes on the most marvellous looking cake he ever laid his eyes upon.

It had three tiers and red sugar roses spread all over it. His stomach took commando of his logical thinking while Chat silently made his way over, sticking a claw into the white cream.

It was absolutely delicious. Looking left and right he thought another one couldnt hurt and after that another one cause three is the charm right?

....

Marinettes POV

Marinette awoke half an hour after falling asleep from a *clonk* coming from downstairs. At first she was freaking out of course, because her parents couldnt be back yet and she knew she had left the backdoor open.

That was until her inner ladybug and the fact that whoever this was woke her up took over. She was pissed now.

Grabbing a coathanger as a weapon she snuck downstairs.

"Nonononono!", she heard from the kitchen and saw a dark figure kneeling on the floor, cream and cake next to him in an unrecognisable pile.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the cake she had helped to prepare all afternoon. Thats it.

Jumping from the stairs she took aim and hit the intruder with the hanger square on his back.

He gave a strangled sound but was quickly shut up by Marinette following up with a kick to his stomach.

"Princess its me!", he suddenly groaned making her freeze in place. "C-Chat?", she decided to put the broken hanger on the counter for now, kneeling down to examine the cat like superhero hunched on the floor.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly, "im so sorry i thought you were a burglar or something...."

"I think ill survive", he said grinning before her eyes mirrored murder.

"Chat fucking Noir....", she growled examining the chaos on the floor.

"Hehe....maybe later?", he said trying to be funny but his smile looked forced and it didnt anything to dimish Marinettes wrath.

"Tell me, Chat....what exactly you were doing here....", Marinette started, "and if you dont come up with a good excuse im afraid it wont look good for your butt...."

"I....", he tried but couldnt think of anything. Then he thought he didnt need to think of anything. Marinette was just a civillian and he was a superhero. He didnt need to justify himself infront of her.

"I dont have to tell you.", he said, crossing his arms in defiance. Granted it wasnt the smartest thing to do but he had an exhausting day, ok?

Marinettes gaze could have burned holes by now, "Chat Noir....im warning you....", she said.

"You broke into here and destroyed a fucking three tiered wedding cake! I really hope you go to a collage where the seats are cussioned because you wont be able to sit until then. Lay over the counter and pull your pnts down, right now!"

He withered a little under her gaze before finding courage from the depths of his ego. "No."

Marinette looked baffled, "excuse me?" "I said no. You cant spank me whenever you want. Im far too old for this anyway!" Part of him hoped she really skipped on spanking him. But another wanted her to ignore his protest.

Marinette was furious now, "ok listen here you brat!"

She grabbed his suit collar and pulled him face to face, bell jingling. His green eyes were comically wideand his ears flattened.

"I either spank you or you will leave right now and dont bother to come back. Do you even have an idea how long this took?"

"But you cant....", he started weakly. "Thats it!", Marinette pulled a chair and flung Chat right across her lap.

"No! Marinette you cant! Im not a child!", he struggled a bit but realised that his princess was way stronger than he thought and could keep him under controll effortlessly. Why did this make his dick hard?

Marinette on the other end pulled out a wooden spoon from one of the kitchen drawers and snapped it right down on Chat Noirs upturned bottom.

The boy gasped in surprise. He wasnt used to being spanked with a tool right away without a warm up by hand.

SNAP "OUCH!" SNAP "Marinette!" SNAP "OWW!" SNAP SNAP SNAP

"You more than earned this you bad kitty!", Marinettes scolded and watched his pert leather clad bottom bounce up and down with her hits. It didnt take long until he was kicking and his ears drooping while squirming madly in her lap.

Pleading her to stop he tried to surrender, "okay im sorry i was mouthing off! I really didnt mean to!"

"Oh now your sorry....but that wont do. Look at the mess you made! This was wedding cake! There will be a sad cuple tomorrow who wont have a cake although they relied on us!"

Guilt spread in Chats chest. She was right it was his fault. If he wouldve been more careful....maybe he really deserved that.

But it hurt so bad! The spoon was wicked and he felt like a small boy being punished for getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tears of indignation started to well up but he tried hard not to let them fall.

Marinette all the while watched his lithe body tense up. She knew him by now. He was close to tears. Good. He should be punished accordingly.

"Stand up!", she commanded. He shot up like he had been stung by a needle, hands shooting to his rear.

"Stop rubbing and strip!", she commanded. "No Marinette, please!", he begged his emerald eyes swimming in tears and an obvious blush on his cheeks.

Marinette looked him over with heaving chest and pleading eyes but didnt find it in her to pity him right now. "Youre only making this worse for yourself. Now pull down your pants."

"No i wont!", he yelled a little panicking. He wasnt used to Marinette being so mad at him and was a tad bit scared.

"As you wish!", she answered, pulling down his pants herselfplacing her foot on the chair and proping the surprised Chat over it.

Chat winced at every hit on his naked buns while Marinette was punishing him and after a few hit he began to cry. The humiliation the guilt and the pain were unbearable at this point.

SNAP "Mari...." SNAP "PLEASE!" SNAP *sob* SNAP "Im sowwy.....", he bawled hanging over Marinettes knee. He didnt have contact to the floor in this position and felt very helpless and little.

When she put him down he immediately stripped to his birthday suit, just leaving his mask and ears on as usual.

Marinette tossed him a towel, "clean the mess up you made and stand in the corner when your done while i try to recreate the cake you ruined. If i catch you rubbing a single time well start from the beginning understood?"

He just nodded rubbing his stray tears away even though his bottom felt like he sat in the oven himself.

Marinette watched him drop to his knees and cleaning up the cream on the floor. He wiggled his cherry red butt once in a while and although Marinette was still incredibly mad she also thought this was incredibly hot.

He really had a nice body, muscular with lean arms and legs and a perfect round bubble butt. No wonder the ladys went crazy over him.

She snickered a little to herself while mixing up a new dough. If the civilians of Paris only new that Chat Noir, superhero and womanizer knelt on her floor buck naked cleaning up the floor.

And with a rock hard boner that is. Maybe she should talk to him about tht some day, they might get into a very....symbiotic relationship.

While stiring the dough she noticed Chat getting up on his bare feet, eyes cast to the floor and hands pressed to his sides to resist the "sore" (heh) temptation to rub his butt. Good kitty.

"Marinette Im done cleaning....", he mumbled anxiously fidgeting on the spot.

Marinette quickly checked if he did a satisfactory job noticing that he had been pretty thorough.

"Good job kitty. Stand in the corner now as usual and no rubbing!" "Marinette please cant we skip this for today? Look i hate corner time and im really sorr-"

"No Chat that wont do. You have to learn this lesson, you understand?" He nodded and padded over to a corner, spread his legs and put his hands on his neck.

Marinette licked her lips watching him before she focussed back on the cake.

Putting everything she needed in the oven she sat down setting the alarm clock for fifteen minutes of cornertime and another one for the baking time.

When the first one ringed Chat jumped on the spot but quickly resumed position, "Im sorry Mari I didnt want to leave position i just-!"

"Hey, hey its fine....", she reassured leading him from the corner. She could see he really felt guilty about everything.

"I can do the cake i think. They wont miss out tomorrow...." she saw how he lit up at that a little, ears perking up, "really?"

Marinette nodded and smiled, "i just said that to make you realise what could have happened. You know my parents are at their maximum at the moment but they would still stand in the kitchen at 4 am to bake a cake if the clients realied on us. I dont want them to break down...."

Chat saw her worriedly nibbling her bottom lip and he reach out a hand, "im so sorry, i didnt know...."

He looked to the floor but Marinette tilted his chin up and smiled, "i know. And it will be fine but i still need to punish you, ok?"

Chat nodded again. "Good. Then get back over my knee."

She sat down pulling out a thick plastic spatula. Chat swallowed but did as instructed.

Taking meassure Marinette swung down marcilessly on the superheros blazing behind.

SNAP "OUUWWW" SNAP "AHHH" SNAP

Every hit was followed by an increasingly desperate scream and wild kicking of Chats Noirs bare feet. His red blotched cheeks were bouncing up and down to the rythm of Marinettes pace and he was crying from hit one.

Chat yowled and sobbed tears flowing down his heated cheeks onto the kitchen tiles and spanking his thighs brought him to blare pure agony.

Chat was in a world of pain right now. He couldnt think of anything else than "i deserve this" over and over again. He was screaming so loud that his throat felt raspy and swollen.

He couldnt see properly through the veil of tears clouding his vision and he didnt care in the slightest that his hard dick was noticably rubbing against Maris thigh or that his flaing legs gave a nice view of his buttcrack and balls.

"Please *sob* Mar *sob* inette *sob* I...I ca *sob* nt take it any *sob* more...." he was begging and promising to be good for what felt like at least an hour.

Finally he couldnt take it anymore and reached back trying to protect his flaming bottom. At the same time he realised what he had done and a shudder followed by a crying fit went through him.

Marinette stopped an laid a slender hand on Chats red bottom who had his hand retracted to the front again.

"Sh....calm down, Chat...." He made a gurgling sound and Marinette caressed his butt a little so that he would calm down.

"Im sorry....", he finally said, chest hitching from a few stray sobs. "Its fine Chat. That was a very harsh punishment and you took it pretty well. I almost expected you to reach back but i didnt think it would happen just now. Good kitty...."

She was petting his head now and Chat wouldnt habe thought someone that made him bawl and beg could make him feel so good in a matter of seconds.

He purred a little but regained self consciousness at the same time, noticing little Chat having a hard time to contain itself.

"M....Mari....", he begann carefully, "please dont do that.....i.....i might...."

"Oh....yeah im sorry", she said letting him stand up.

Chat tried hard to concentrate on the image of headmaster damocles naked in an attempt not to taint the kitchen floor with "cream" again.

Marinette all the while was bustling in the kitchen. The dough was done and she now "just" needed to arrange it and decorate the cake.

Chat was unsure if his punishment was over yet so he sheepishly came up to Marinette rubbing his neck while asking, "can i....get dressed? The floor is pretty cold...."

Marinette looked at him in shock, "Oh god, Chat of course you can. Im sorry if you want the soothing gel its up in my room you know the way. I just really have to get this done...."

He nodded smiling and grabbed his suit heading into Marinettes room where he carefully applied the cooling gel. He needed to this in stages though because rubbing his butt send spikes to his front region and he wasnt eager to cum into Marinettes room while she still held cooking equipment. That turned out as weapons of mass destruction. At least in Maris hands.

When he was done getting dressed he hobbled down the stairs, grimacing when the usually smooth leather shuddered against his sore backside.

When he came into the kitchen he thought no one wouldve guess that a screaming boy got punished here not five minutes ago.

It was so incredibly peaceful with Marinette wrapped in a pink apron over her pyjamas hummed a happy tune while smearing ganache and cream on three different sized cakes.

She turned around to him smiling brightly, "wanna help me decorate?"

His heart made a leap and he grinned at her face lighting up, "i dont see anything that could need improvement."

Marinette rolled her eyes but while Chat took a place next to her and arranged sugar roses on the cake she felt like she could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow this took a little longer than expected but i hope it makes up for the long time i wasnt uploading :D


	12. You are beautiful just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat quality time as well as a little plot. I know this is smut but still....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesnt feature a spanking but the aftermath of yesterday. Enjoy and as always comment and suggest what you want to see!

The cake was done at 3 am but Marinette couldnt sleep until at least 5 am. Her thoughts were circling around Chat and the feeling she had had the few hours after his punishment,

Why does she feel far too light and also incredibly longing. She never paid much attention to it but it felt like something she only had in the vicinity of....Adrien.

Groaning in her cussions for the umpteenth time she decided she might as well give up on sleep entirely.

Stupid boys making her stupid life all complicated.

Lazily she pulled out a pen and scribbled something down in her sketchbook without really paying attention to it.

Maybe she just felt about Chat that way because he was giving himself to her entirely? Maybe if she would have the same with Adrien she would feel even more amazing?

Sighing she made a mental note to really get her plan rolling involving Adrien over her knees.

Looking at the mindless sketches she had an idea which made her smirk. Using the rubber to erase some parts and leave less to the immagination.

By a sudden impulse she took out the shreds of the black, green lined dress she never had the heart to throw away. Maybe, just maybe....

The rattling of the sewing machine drowned her thoughts and she enjoyed not having to think for a little while and instead just work on her newest project.

....

When the sun rose over the horizon Marinette was softly snoring on the almost finished dress, notebook still in one hand.

If it wouldnt have been for Tikki Marinette would probably sleep until noon but she managed to get to school with only a small delay.

Adriens POV

Adrien felt like he was absolutely dead. Being tired was nothing new with patrols, school and extracurriculars but today he felt like he just aged about sixty years in one night.

Slumping down next to Nino he let out a small shriek being suddenly painfully reminded of his sore butt.

A few minutes later Marinette barged into the classroom and Adrien wouldnt have thought it possible but she look even more tired than he felt. He felt a little guilty because he was the reason why so he tried to produce his first genuine smile this morning into Marinettes direction.

Not that she noticed while she was erratcly fumbling at her textbooks, almost launching them through the classroom while she did so.

The schoolday dragged on for all eternity the only thing that was worth it looking forward to was his free afternoon where he maybe could get some well deserved sleep.

Nino had to shove him lightly because Adiren didnt notice the bell rang already.

Marinettes POV

Crashing straight into her cussions when she came home from school Marinette just slept five hours straight and woke up to be in a state where she was able to function properly.

Alya had not really been helping sending her smirks and suspicious glances all day. Marinette rolled her eyes thinking about it while stepping in the shower. Alya thought it wasnt a coincidence that Adrien and her were both so tired at the same day....as if.

She had to smile smugly though. If Alya only knew what she really had been doing she would proberbly just burst from jealousy. Alya was so much of a fan of Chat (even though nothing topped her love for Ladybug) but if she would only have a faint idea that Marinette had spanked him to tears she would straight up demand to be present next time. It was her who introduced Marinette to the world of BDSM after all.

She spent the rest of the afternoon sketching a little and outlining her newest project.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her skylight. Looking up she saw a grinning Chat waving from outside. Letting him in he dropped down on her matress.

"Wonderful evening princess....", he purred, "i saw your parents depart just now so i thought why not pay my favourite civilian a visit?"

Marinette cocked an eyebrow, "my what a coincidence that they left just the moment you passed by...."

Chat blushed a little, "W-Well you know sometimes fate is pretty funny...."

Marinette laughed and let herself down on the floor, "whatever you say, kitty." She shut her sketchbook and turned around to Chat, "wanna help me decorate a few cakes? You did pretty well yesterday...."

Chat nodded eagerly before grinning, "I know how to handle sweet things....im friends with you after all...."

Marinette giggled rolling her eyes but turned away quickly before he could see her blush. Dammit Mari get a grip!

Getting down in the kitchen Marinette prepared diffrent creams, sprinkles, fondant and other stuff to put on a cake as well as a few simple looking, small cakes.

"Alright Chat it doesnt really matter how you decorate them as long as it looks....edible. You think you can manage that?"

"Dont worry, i know the doughs and donts." He looked so damn pleased with himself that Marinette slapped her hand on her forehead, "Why am i friends with you?"

"Because you adough me?" Marinette groaned before smirking evilly.

"Well i certainly know a nice set of buns when i see them...." Chats snicker was cut short when Marinette slapped his butt making him yelp in surprise.

While Chat was melting into a flustered pile of cat she made herself busy with the first cake, dubbing icy-blue cream on the surface.

She heard Chat getting busy next to her while she finished her cake, placing indigo sugar butterflies on it.

When she turned around to Chat she just had to giggle. It was so adorable. His tongue poking out on one side of his mouth he had his eyebrows drawn together in concentration he tried to manouver the frosting bag over his pastry.

It seemed to pose some difficulties though because he had managed god knows how to get frosting on his cheeks, nose and even one eyebrow.

Coming from behind she gripped his hands guiding them over the surface, "you dont need to push so hefty. Smooth movements like this....see?" He nodded trying to replicate her movements and succeeding a little clumsily.

When he turned around he grinned proudly holding up his new creation. Did he always look so tall and handsome? Marinette smiled, "good job Chat. Although...."

She took his cake and placed it on the counter stepping close up to him. He looked at her with wide eyes unsure of what to do. Marinette hesitated but ultimately through all concern out of the window. She could panick and worry later.

"....this is my favourite part." Standing on her tiptoes she poked her tongue out, licking the cream off his cheek. Chat froze comppletely and redness spread across his neck and ears.

Marinette drew back, licking her lips and smiled at Chat. When he didnt move at all for a little while she gnawed at her bottom lip, "Chat....are you alright? Im so-"

"You missed a spot....", he mumbled pointing at his the tip of his nose while bowing down slightly.

Marinette blushed but stretched so that she could reach the spot licking it clean, before gingerly taking a hold of his temples pulling him a little closer to get every bit of frosting off his face.

When she pulled back they both didnt quite now what to do with each other. Kiss him kiss him! Screamed her subconsciousness but Marinette ignored it even though she wanted to just pounce at Chat right then and there.

"I should-" "Could I-", they said at the same time to break through the awkward silence. Giggling Marinette said, "You first."

"Could I erm use the bathroom real quick?" he asked nervously rubbing his neck. "Sure just up the stairs on the left."

Chats POV

Making his way up he went to the loo and was just about to go downstairs again, when he had the urge to sneak up to Maris room. He had seen the sketchbook lying around and he was so incredibly curious about it that he just coudlnt contain himself.

Did she draw him again? What projects is she working on at the moment? He snuck up through her trapdoor toeing his way over to the desk.

It was still laying there of course so he quickly snatched it.

Flipping the first pages he discovered some new notes and designes soaking everything up he saw. "Chat?", Marinettes voice came from downstairs and Chat started to panick.

Quickly shutting the Sketchbook he hold it behind his back just before she came through her trapdoor.

"Are you alright Chat? What are you doing here this is not the toilet....", she laughed crossing her arms.

"Erm i well you see i heard something", he begann shoving the book under the waist part of his tail, "but im sorry i remembered a....thing i had so i really have to go now. Bye!"

He said making his way backwards over to her window where he waved onelast time before quickly turning qround and lunging out the window leaving a bemused Marinette.

Why did i steal this?! He panicked flinging himself across the rooftops. He had been so afraid she would spank him for looking into it without her permission again that he just acted on instinct.

But its no problem, ill just return it when shes not there and no one will ever know about it....he tried to reason calming down a little.

In the meantime he could at least look through it in peace. Grinning excitedly he sat down on the edge of a building opening it.

In retrospect he shouldve know. Something like this never happened usually but he wouldnt be the black cat if luck just didnt decide to mess with him.

He saw the pidgeon too late landing behind him. The shudder that ran through him while his sneeze erupted from his nose made him loose the balance his casual stance had left and he barely managed to grip the edge of the building, flinging the sketchbook over the streat.

His green eyes widened in horrorand he desperately tried to catch it mid flight but he was too late.

A soft splat resonated as it fell in the depths of the Saine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @NotEvenMyKink im sorry i had to....


	13. Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesnt find her sketchbook and Chat is reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and some of the following are inspired by NotEvenMyKink. As always comment and suggest. I hope you like it :)

Eleven o clock and Marinette was freaking out.

"Tikki i cant find it! I looked everywhere twice...." The girl was pacing in her room walking from her desk to the chaise and back repeatedly.

"What if i lost it? All my inspirations ideas and projects are in there! I dont have a backup for those things...." She was gnawing at her bottom lip, worrying where she could have possible lost her precious sketchbook.

"Calm down Marinette. It wont help if you stress yourself over it", Tikki was trying to sooth her nerves but Marinette was just too agitated to think rationally just now.

Suddenly her eyes were blown wide and she gripped her temples in panic, "oh god Tikki, what if Adrien finds it and looks into it!"

Turning to her kwami she started to ramble, "ifAdrienfindsithewouldbesodisgustedandwouldhatemesowecouldnevergotothemoviesandbecomeacoupleandmarryandhavethreechildren because i would DIE OF SHAME."

Flopping herself face down on the chaise just to stand up again to pace a little more.

"Marinette what are the chances that from all the people in Paris Adrien would be the one to find it? If its not somewhere here why would it be anywhere near Adriens proximity?"

But Marinette ignored her kwami looking through all her stuff for a third time.

Adriens POV

"....Plagg you dont understand she will SKIN ME." Adrien was gripping his hair violently eyes blown wide in horror.

"Whgats the deal? Shell probably just put you over her knee like....every day basically...." Adrien was shaking his head at that, "not this time. Its not only that i would probably get the thrashing of my LIFE but it could also be that she just completely HATES me afterwards. I messed up, Plagg!"

"Welp i hope she leaves enough of you to feed me some camembert...."

"Thats not funny, Plagg! I....I cant tell her. She must never know, maybe shell just forget about all this...." He let his eyes drift to the sad looking pile of wet paper on his desk. Of course he had jumped right into the river to retrieve the book but he had been way too late. When he managed to drag it out of the depths the ink was already dissolved and the pages were mushed together. It was a desaster.

"Maybe we could ask Ladybug? She probably can fix things like this...." Adrien spun around looking at Plagg, "you think so?"

The kwami shrugged, "it worth a shot...."

Marinettes POV

At one point she just gave up and resigned to sleeping. It was no use since the sketchbook was obviously not in her room and she didnt have the energy to look for it somewhere else in the middle of the night.

The next morning was a little more stressfull for her. Trying to look for her book in the school building she got up extra early and searched the break hall, library classroom and courtyard but it was no use.

Marinette felt like crying and moped around in the hallway until Alya, Nino and Adrien arrived.

"Girl what happened?", asked Alya seeing her stressed expression, "who do i have to kill?"

Marinette smiled weakly slumping back in her place on the floor. "I lost my sketchbook...."

Adriens chest flooded with guilt when he saw how broken she looked and swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

"Im so sorry Marinette....", he tried but she just smiled at him. Cute, poor Marinette answered, "Its not you fault, Adrien it was probably just my stupidness leaving it somewhere...."

She sighed standing up to head into the classroom. "Maybe we can get a new one? I know some place where a dude makes some sick covers for books....", Nino suggested but Marinette was shaking her head.

"Its not about the book itself. I have all my designs in there since probably a year....its a huge part of my past creativity thats just....lost."

Adrien felt the sudden urge to just throw himself out of the window and drown himself in the Saine. Why did he always make things bad for everyone? He wished he could help her but everything he could think of would expose him as culprit and made him end up with a red ass. And he was pretty sure Marinette would make sure he would have felt better if she just peeled his skin off.

 Before he could say anything however class started leaving them each to their miserable thoughts.

They wouldnt be left alone for long....

"Akuma!", screams sounded from the hallway and got everyone in a state of panic. Mademoiselle Bustier being annoyed to have her lesson interrupted again ordered them to pack their things calmly andreminded them to read chapter 5 to 7 as homework.

It was great that their school had installed special "AA-ways" standing for Akuma attack. Those are basically emergency exits in case of an attack and Marinette used the chance to sneak off into some unused closet.

Five minutes later and Ladybug was swinging through the city following the cries for help.

Finally she found the Akuma and she had to admit that she really wanted hawkmoths creativity sometimes. This time it was a female dressed in a habit but a machine gun in each hand.

"I AM THE CRUCIFICATOR. KNEEL BEFORE THE POWER OF THE LORD!" ....Ladybug slapped her forehad while the nun fired her guns and everyone hit was forced to kneel down and pray.

"I only believe in one god and hes smelling like stinky cheese" That was Chat Noir comming to a stop next to Ladybug in a squatting position.

His remark made the akume turn around to them opening the fire in their direction. "OUR LOYALTY SHALL BE FOR OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR!", she screamed while Ladybug and Chat were dodging the bullets artistically.

"Hey hey hey now....", started Chat and Ladybug could hear him smirk, "our loyalty is nun of your business."

Groaning annoyed Ladybug swung low trying to hit the Akuma with her yoyo but she got blocked by something that looked like a Halo over her had projecting a kind of protective shield around her.

"Chat its no use. We need to do something about the Halo. Im sure the Akuma is in the cross around her neck!"

Chat nodded and vaulted himself high in the air, grinning at the nun, "Halo there! Looking for someowne?"

She screamed firing in his direction while Lady bug could turn around her and snatch the Halo right from her had.

"NO!", she yelled, closing her eyes she tilted her head back, "My Lord, save your child!"

A violet butterfly appeared over her face and shortly after a pai of dark wings grew from her back and the machine guns turned to grenade launchers.

"Now everyone will se the peaceful way of god....by force!" The superhero duo were trying to dodge the explosions in thei proximity while finding a place where they could hide.

"Dont get so explosive!", Chat shouted and he was really starting to annoy here. "Its not Last Judgement today! Why are you so....cross?"

"Chat focus....", Ladybug pressed with closed teeth, coming to a halt she threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky charm!"

The graffite spray bottle was a little a stretch but thanks to her Ladybug vision she was able to figure out how to use it. "Chat!", she was tossing him the bottle mid air and he catched it tilting his head in question.

"Make it rain. But dont get too close", he grinned understanding and launched himself in the direction of the Akuma.

"Hey i dont want to make a habit out of it but looker here!", he laughed sliding way too closely around the akumas body. He managed to cataclysm the spry bottle making her nun scream as the paint was dripping all over her.

That was the opening Ladybug had waited for she jumped out from her spot and flung her yoyo catching the cross around the nuns neck.

"Its a shame you couldnt stay around longer. Im sure you are a heavenly person.", Chat mocked swaggering over to the akuma. "Chat be caref-", said Lady bug tugging hard and the cross came lose.

Just before the nun fired a last grenade directly in Chats direction. He was playfully twirling his baton leaving him no room to defend himself.

Ladybugs scream was probably heard at the oother sida of Paris as Chats limb body was launched over the Saine.

She ignore the idignated Akuma, cross firm in her hand she jumped over the roofs catching Chat in the last second before his neck made contact with the concrete beneath.

Heart beating at an erratic rate she broke the cross flat in the middle and purified the Akuma immediately.

The Ladybugs also washed over Chat and for a few agonising seconds he just laid there completely still. Then suddenly he started to grimace and groan, propping himself up on his ellbows, "Hey bugaboo whats-wow!"

Ladybug wrapped him into a bone crushing hug, "never scare me like this again....", she said tears running down her pale cheeks, "for a second i thought...."

She didnt go on, and pulling back Ladybug wiped away her tears looking at Chat.

He grinned but that soon turned into a scared expression when he saw that Ladybugs relief turned into anger.

"What kind of bullshit was that?", she hissed staring him in the eyes, "i specifically told you not to approach and why did you lower your fighting stance when the akuma was still at it? IF i hadnt caught you there you would have DIED!"

She was screaming at him now. Chat hated it, "but....you did...."

Apparently that wasnt the right answer, "thats not the point! Its hard enough to digest that you take hits destined for me but actions like this just now are just endangering you for nothing than showing off!"

She grit her teeth while Chat was laying a hand on her shoulder, "you will go to Marinette and tell her....what you did....", she said, "and thats before patrol this evening."

"No!", he said eyes blown wide, "No no no i cant! I wont!"

"Chat Noir you WIll tell her-" "No i wont", his face was defiant, "and you cant make me, your not my mum!"

Ladybug stood there baffled, "Chat! I warned you right now dont mouth off to me or-" "What are going to do, spank me?", eh snipped, crossing his arms.

"No way LB. Im grown enough to decide who i tell what and-" "No your not! You are acting like an immature child!"

He huffed, "i dont care! Dont tell me what to do! I think YOU are the one acting childish....", he took out his baton and vaulted himself up running home, away from this mess.

"Chat Noir get back RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She yelled but he was gone already. Seething Marinette transformed back in an alayway heading home.

"This insolent little brat!", she said through clenched teeth, "he is putting himself in danger almost every time for nothing and tells ME im acting childish!"

Marinette was visibly pissed. Not even Tikki could soothe her anger and pedestrians coming her way changed the side of the streat.

When she arrived at home howver she felt more defeated than angry. This day had been horrible so far, her sketchbook being nowhere to be seen, her fear Chat might have been dead and then his obstinate fit just now.

Maybe he didnt understand that she did all this because she cared for him. There must be a way to get through to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what a cliffhanger :3 I hope you liked it leave some comments below please :)


	14. Smooth criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets his comeuppance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler! This will feature Ladybug as spanker. Have fun reading and comment below if you liked it :)

Adrien felt guilty the minute he arrived in his room. He never snapped at Ladybug before and he couldnt stiffle the gnawing feeling that he shouldnt have.

Groaning he leaned back in his desk chair eyes wandering over the untouched homework he didnt have the concentration to do right now.

"Plagg i messed up." "Seems to happen these days", the kwami snacked away on his camembert seeming only sparsely interested in Adriens concern.

"Super helpful, really...." "Listen kid if you think its your fault appologise and make up with Ladybug. If you dont think its your fault dont do it. Either way just let me digest in peace."

Adrien pushed himself up from his sulking mood wandering around his room to think of something to make it up to her. She had been right after all he really was acting childish.

Maybe it would soothe her mood if he went straight to Marinette to get his punishment? But that would most likely only suffice for his showing off mid fight. No this was a thing between him and Ladybug Marinette had nothing to do with it.

Perhaps Ladybug would wouldnt be so mad if he decided to ask her instead? He blushed at the thought. After all she was his Lady would it be ok for her? There wasnt any harm in asking and perhaps it was just the push he needed to really remember not being too reckless next time.

It had really bothered him to see Ladybug getting all sad because of his actions. But....did he want her to spank him? It was a little scary although just thinking of it gave him a hard on. And Ladybug probably wasnt used to spank someone so maybe she would go easier on him than Marinette....

Nodding to himself he rummaged around in his drawer until he produced the black leather paddle. Slapping it against his palm he remembered a few times he tried it out on himself but Adrien was also kind of excited to see how much pain it could inflict if there was no mental inhibition.

"Plagg claws out!", stuffing the implement in his belt tail he headed out of the window to find Ladybug on her patrol.

Ladybugs POV

The night was pretty cold for the season. Even though she didnt really feel it in her suit she still saw people in the dim afternoon twilight hustle and bustle in the streets scarf pulled up to cover mouth and nose.

Ladybug sighed watching a couple sharing a waffle at some booth imagining herself and Adrien in the same situation.

A longing sigh escaped her lips but the picture of Adrien turned to that of Chat. Shaking her head Ladybug tried to get rid of the thought but she couldnt help herself. The thought made her heart flutter just the same.

Once she heard a soft thud on the roof next to her she tensed up a bit. She figured he would come to her at some time. Its just the kind of person he is.

"Ladybug....?" She didnt turn to him but her shoulders slumped. No flirtin, no jokes, just genuine regret. How could anyone be mad at him?

"Whats up, Chat?", she said without really looking at him. He plopped down next to her while sending sheepish glances her way.

Ladybug tried to keep her face straight but it was just adorable.

"Are....you still mad?", he asked shyly. Ladybug sighed and finally looked over at him lifting an eyebrow, "a little yeah."

Chats tail slumped and he shuffled a little closer but Ladybug made no attempt to reach out to him. "Im sorry", he whispered looking at everything but Ladybug, "i shouldnt have snapped at you...."

"Thats not why im mad....", she said and Chats head snapped up looking at her pupils almost round, "its not?"

She shoved him slightly smiling, "of course not silly. I have been called much worse names by my bestie.....my other bestie. Its not like friends cant get in an argument once in a while...."

He looked relieved, tail curling around Ladybugs waist.

"But", she stated shoving his tail away, "im still mad because he almost killed yourself. After last time and i even specifically TOLD you to not come near the akuma yet."

He didnt say anything, just looked down on the street while she softly scolded him. Sighing she laid a hand on his shoulder making him peek up, "look Chat youre too precious to me. Dont throw your life away for nothing."

His heart was beating erratically because of the way she was touching him, looking at him, telling him how important he was. He suddenly was aware how much he needed that.

"Thank you Ladybug....", he murmured, "youre right. Im sorry." He awkawrdly fumbled at his belt while Ladybug tried to look stern again.

"That doesnt fix it Chat...." "and thats why i think you should spank me....", he said pulling out the leather paddle.

Ladybugs eyes went wide, "Chat I-" "Please Ladybug do it! I think....i think you should be doing it this time...."

"So i assume you didnt tell Marinette yet? Like i specifically asked you to?", Ladybug asked getting into the fitting mood.

His shoulders slumped and he winced a little, "I didnt have the time-" "Chat this was five hours ago. That alone earns you a spanking. Not reporting to Marinette but instead coming here because what? You think i would go easy on you?"

Well pretty much he thought and he knew Ladybug could read it off his face.

Chat was shrinking almost visibly before his Lady now.

"Im really so-" "Oh not yet Chat but you will be."

Pulling him by the ear she dragged him to stand before him. While he ouched his way up she took the paddle out of his hand and folded her arms

Chat was nervously fidgeting while Ladybug looked him over. "Follow me", she ordered and flung across the streets to the bourgeoise hotel.

Ladybug knew for a fact that many of the rooms were empty (tourist season hasnt begun yet) so it was easy to "lend" a room for the evening without anyone noticing.

Chat followed her through the window of the obscenely extravagant suite sending nervous glances to the walls.

Ladybug too a seat in one of the armless chairs. "Get over here."

Chats eyes went wide, cheeks burning red and voice a paniced whispering, "Here?! What if people hear?"

Ladybug lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "there are not many people around this is the highest floor. No one will know its you anyway...."

He tried to say something but she cut him off, "no back talking. You should have thought about this before risking yourself AGAIN. This is not a mishap but a felony that must be punished. And now get over my lap or youll make this way worse for yourself...."

Chat swallowed thickly. He hesitated at first but after he heard the paddle snap in Ladybugs palm he wuickly shuffled over looking at the floor in shame. "But please not so hard...."

"You will get what you deserve", she said tipping him over.

The position was similar to the spankings in her room but since the chair was quite a lot higher Chat had a harder time reaching the floor with his toes and hands making his butt stick out more.

Licking her lips Ladybug started to spank him with her hand. The sound of a leathered hand hitting jiggling flesh echoed through the room mixed with Chats groans and moans.

She could feel his heat through his suit as well as Chats little friend standing tall. She purposely wiggled a little more with her knee than necessary to keep him on edge and it seemed to work.

"Ngh....ah!....M-m-Mylady....", he panted wiggling his butt and rocking with the hits to get at least some relief through the friction.

But Ladybug wouldnt let him get off that easy. Taking aim she used her full strength now making his butt bounce in her lap.

"AH!", Chat screamed not expecting so much force out of the sudden. His leg snapped up while his hand covered his cheeks.

Ladybug tsked. He really had no self controll when it came to spanking.

"Get your hands away Chaton....", she purred. Chatt winced slowly placing his hand in front of him while he was staring at the floor dreading the things to come.

"And they better stay that way or i might have to help you with it...." She smiled a thought coming to her mind.

"What do you AHHH!", he yelled feeling a sharp pain his his left thigh.

Ladybug grinned rubbing the paddle against his ass making him squirm in discomfort.

Now that they were in a well lit area she had kind of a dejavu. The paddle looked pretty close to the one Adrien owned but you cant tell much about a basic black leather paddle now can you?

She asked herself if Adrien would make the same noises and squirm just as Chat did. Did Adrien even use it before? On himself probably she couldnt imagine Adrien spanking someone.

She lost herself in the thought until she realised she still had Chat over her knees slightly shaking and panting, pert ass just asking to be punished.

Not wasting a second she let her hand ascend just before letting the paddle hit his globes. SLAP "OU" SLAP "NGH" SLAP "AHH" SLAP

"Thats for being stupid and reckless!", she scolded accentuating every word with a slap, "for almost getting yourself killed!"

"IM SORRY!" he pleaded eyes starting to water under her merciless assault.

No! He scolded himself he wouldnt cry before Ladybug! And he most certainly wouldnt beg her to stop! He could handle a spanking....

The pain in his ass neared the point where he was a crying mess. Chats cheeks burned with humiliation and exhaustion. His Lady really was a strong hitter and he deeply regretted now not going to Mari straight away because this was not his definition of getting off easy!

He had guessed she would give him a few slaps with her hand but not this full blown punishment!

Gritting his teeth he tried hard not to let out a sob or a plead for mercy. His ego just wouldnt allow it.

He was kicking his legs however and every hit was followed by an exclamation like "OW!" or "AH!" or "OUCH!" although he was puffing his cheeks, biting his tongue and doing generally everything to make as few sounds as possible.

Ladybug on the other hand realised his attempt to stay quite and had to smile a little. Chat probably wouldnt want to seem weak before his partner. If only he knew....

He never would seem weak even though she had him seen as a crying red assed naughty boy in the corner. He would still be her Chat.

She couldnt let him get his will this time though. It was too important that she got the message across so she laid on an extra amount of strength.

It was immediately answered by a high pitched screech coming from Chat. His body tensed up again before his shoulders were starting to shudder slightly.

She new she had him. Chat was crying now, cheeks all red and puffy and it wouldnt be long until he didnt try to stiffle it anymore.

She stopped and through the silence his soft wimpering was heard. "Stand up Chat."

The superhero rose turning his back to her. She gave him the time to rub away the tears until he turned back, bloodshot eyes cast on the ground.

"Take of your pants." Chats head snapped up to her eyes pleading. "No Ladybug, come on!"

She wsa shaking her head, "Marinette punishes you bare right? So if this should be your punishment it must be according."

Tears welled up again but he decided it wouldnt matter if he fought back now. She would get her will and maybe Ladybug wouldnt be so mad if he complied now.

Trying to summon up every ounce of Chat- courage he could muster he stripped himself starting with his top followed by boots and pants.

He was standing before Ladybug now sporting a black boxer and an obvious hard on.

Ladybug ignored his erection and did him the favour. She pulled him over her knees and lowered his boxershorts just enough to bare his butt.

He gasped but was probably glad to keep at least a little dignity.

His bottom was a pretty shade of pink but red blotches were already evenly spread on his backside.

Ladybug cracked her knuckles before getting back to toasting Chats buns.

He cutely yelped at every hit and his legs were kicking madly. Ladybug restricted him by putting one leg of hers over Chats so that she had a better....working environment.

She had to thank Chat for his choice of implement. The paddle was not much bigger than your avarage hairbrush, had good handling and a nice elasticity to it.

Ladybug couldnt resist to ask herself however how long Chat owned this and why exactly he did so. It couldnt be just for this purpose now could it?

Chat all the while was sobbing now. His tears trickled off his red blushing face down onto the expensive carpet.

Ladybug just wanted to finish this up when his hand shot back a soft whimper escaping his lips, "LB please no more...."

She sighed, "Chat stand up"

He stood before her wanting to pull his shorts over his blazing bottom but Ladybug smacked his hand away. "Your punishment is not over yet"

"Please Mylady please i really really learnt my lesson!", he said cringing at the thought of begging in front of his Lady.

But his ass was hurting so much from the damn paddle that his pride was his smaller concern right now.

Ladybug was adamant though looking him straight in the eye, "what did i tell you about your hands?"

He mumbled something and looked to the floor but Ladybug wouldnt have it, "look me in the eye when im talking to you. And speak clearly!"

He sighed shyly looking up to her although she was smaller than him. "Not to cover my butt with them....", he repeated.

She nodded, "exactly and yet you did. Come here!"

She dragged him by the ear and he stumbled along with her harsh grab.

Her objective was the canopy bed and with a casual throw she tossed her yoyo over one of its beams. Ladybug then tied it securely around Chats wrist making him stare like a deer in the headlights.

Pulling back she dragged the gasping Chat under the beam of the canopy. He almsot fell in the process but was finally strung up with his hands over his head and his toes barely touching the ground.

His butt was pointing to the room while his front was in the direction of the matress.

"L-Ladybug....are you sure....?" He asked cheeks a bright red. Ladybug giggled in response, pulling down his boxers just so that it would expose his bottom.

"It will do the necessairy namely keeping your paws away."

She then took his belt and taking it double swatted it against his butt.

Chat bawled straight away his tears running down his red cheeks and sharp jawline over his slender neck and the wide chest.

The boy tried to kick but since he didnt really touch the floor couldnt do something to avoid the steady onslaught.

He cried and begged now every sense of pride shattered into pieces around his bare feet.

SMACK "PWEASE!" SMACK "Lady *hic* bug....uh AHH!" SMACK

Ladybug just wanted to give him the last smack when someone knocked on the room door.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur are you alright?" It was a voice of one of the hotel maidens. They both froze in panic.

"Pwease Ladybug....", he whisered still sobbing, "Pleas..se d....dont let m....me be seen like th....this...."

He was so emberassed Ladybug thought the blush would crawl down his spine.

Freeing herself from the stupor she gently caressed his back while letting him down back on the floor "I wont. Dont worry. Go stand in the corner while i deal with this. Youve made it Chaton...." Chat nodded relieved while Ladybug made her way to the room door.

She quickly dimmed the lights before she opened the door for the big tubby woman outside. "Bonjour can i help you?"

She looked a little unsure and tried to peek in suspiciously, "erm maybe....i heard some screams...." She asked when she realised who was standing in front of her. "Ladybug! Im sorry i hope im not interrupting anything important...."

Ladybug smiled, "actually the most important but its ok we were done anyway. But dont tell anyone alright? This is a secret mission...." She winked and held a finger over her lips making the maid nod enthusiastically.

After she closed the door Ladybug waited a few minutes more before released Chat from his corner time.

He quickly put his stuff on before awkwardly  ~~sitting~~  standing next to Ladybug. He rubbed his neck in discomfort not knowing how to start a conversation.

Ladybug smiled at him, "good kitty. You took your punishment pretty well...." She saw the worry in his eyes reassuring him, "this wont change anything between us kitty. Your punishment is over and your all forgiven."

He smirked then strutting over to her, "well you could say im a natural...."

She giggled flicking his nose, "a natural joker maybe...."

He leaned in, "well dont pretend you didnt check meowt while tieing me up...." He waggled his eyebrows, "how kinky...."

Ladybug blushed being unable to deny it. "Pffft in your dreams maybe...."

"Thats where you always are...." "How corny...." "Thats what you love about me."

He grinned obnoxiously making her want to slap him.

"Well dont forget to tell Marinette about this. I suppose your heading over to her?" Chat looked startled, "But i thought im forgiven?"

Ladybug who was in the motion of departing stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Well I forgave you. I dont know how Marinette sees this."

And the red Lady flung her yoyo sending her through the darkness leaving a punished Chat who had a night to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps it up for today at least. I hope i can satisfy the needs of most of you. If not tell me in the comments and i can see what i can do :)


	15. The sweetest poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats spanking spree isnt over yet. He still has to deal with his princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your feedback and suggestions! I really enjoy your comments and to be honest they are the reason i keep writing this because how awesome you all are. You have so many good ideas im afraid i miss out on something so try to bear with me :3

Chat was watching Ladybug depart a lovesick grin on his features even though she just roasted him....literally.

He sighed, "who wouldve thought she is a good spanker too? There really isnt a thing shes not good at...." just like Marinette completed his mind and he blushed thinking about the night to come.

He still had to confess to Marinette and he had the nagging feeling it their talk wouldnt end in his favor.

He groaned slumping against the wall, sliding down until his butt touched the floor which made him hiss and stand up again.

There still was the problem with the sketchbook. Maybe he could ask Ladybug if she knew how to fix things? He really hoped so.

Looking into the darkening sky he collected all the courage he could muster and made his way over to his princess' castle.

Marinettes POV

She arrived at her room giggling a little. This went better than expected.

Although she was pretty sure she got through to him she just couldnt pass on the chance to have a little more fun. He also didnt come to her immediately which of course needs further punishment.

She didnt have to wait long for Chat to arrive. When she heard the knock on her skylight she already guessed who it was and let her stray in.

"Hey Princess", he purred shuffling into her room gingerly placing himself on the chaise. It was odd. Usually he was just emitting self confidence but now he seemed so timid. Was it because Ladybug had spanked him? He never was so shy around Marinette however.

"Hey Chat is everything all right?" He nodded smiling but his ears were drooping slightly, "Yeah but i have to tell you something...."

He was fidgeting with his belt now and Marinette sat in her desk chair, legs crossed.

"I....might have messed up a bit.", he said voice going quieter as he spoke. Marinette just looked at him raising an eyebrow. She kind of enjoyed leaving him hanging like this.

He huffed, "but Ladybug already punished me for it...." "Do you mind telling me what you did?", Marinette asked and tried her hardest not to sound smugly.

"Ok look I didnt really do much, Ladybug exaggerated probably a little. I may have put myelsf in danger but it was absolutely necessairy i swear!", he said holding up two fingers.

Marinette was a little taken aback. She didnt expect he would still try to conceal it but if he wants it that way he can have it.

She stood up and walked over to him. Chats eyes grew bigger the closer she came, leaning back in his place when she leaned towards him placing her hands left and right of his hip.

He was blushing madly now faces only inches away from eachother.

"Liar", she whispered smiling devilishly. Standing up abprutly she left startled Chat while she crossed her arms. "Ladybug was here only minutes before. You showed yourself off again and almost offed yourself that way."

Chat looked ashemd to be caught. "Im a little disappointed Chat. If you do something like this again i might have to get a little more creative. Dont ever lie to me, understood?"

He nodded slowly, eyes cast on the floor.

"Well then, stand up. I have to check if Ladybug did a sufficient job." Chat rose and turned around showing her his cherry red bottom.

She dragged a cold hand over his cheeks and he hissed when it made contact with his heated flesh. Marinette was pretty pleased with herself. That butt looked almost like Nathanaels hair. Almost.

"Hmmm....i think that could use a little improvement."

"Wha-? NO!", Chat sputtered emberassed already that he had to present to her like this, "Ladybug punished me already! Im barely able to sit down anyway!"

He turned around, gloved hands softly rubbing his bottom.

Marinette sighed picking up a flexible ruler on her desk, bending it dangerously, "Chat we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Do you really think Ladybug would get you away if you wouldnt submit to my judgement?"

Chat hesitated. It wasnt that he didnt fear Ladybugs wrath but he also was a little scared of Mari being mad at him.

He let his head hang and his shoulders slump. "Okay. Lets get it over with....", he mumbled moping over to Marinette.

She tapped with the ruler on her desk, "hands on the desk and pull your pants down."

Chat smirked, placing his hands in the desk, "i cant pull my pants down when my hands are on the desk...."

Marinette rolled her eyes and snapped the ruler on his butt twice making him yelp and rub his assulted butt.

"Dont mess with me smartass....", she said giving his paws a snap with the ruler each.

"OW", he said rubbing his hands in front of him. "Keep your paws on the table kitty."

She grabbed his waistband and bared his bottom, the chill of cold air leaving his skin with goosebumps.

She stood then next to him, taking measure with the ruler and laying it on his butt which caused a shiver to go down his spine.

"I will give you thirty and will will count each out. Then you will thank me and ask for another, understood?"

Chat nodded. He remembered seeing this in some videos he had been googleing when he didnt now what spanking and BDSM was.

SNAP "OUCH!"

"Well too bad you forgot to count. I guess this one doesnt count....", Marinette said while Chat had an internal breakdown. This was only the first hit and he had already tears in his eyes.

SNAP "AHA! O-one. Thank you princess, may i have another?"

SNAP "OWW! Two! ouchie....thank you princess, may i have a-another?"

At five he was panting madly and Marinette didnt have to wait much longer until Chat had tears rolling his cheeks down.

He counted every hit truthfully after his first mess up even though it was always preceded by a scream of pain.

At twenty he was sobbing uncontrollably.

SNAP "OWWW! Twen *hic* ty one....thank *hic* you pr-rince-ess *sob* m-may i have  an *hic* other? Please Mar- AHA! Twenty....*sniffle* two...."

He was wiggling his butt to get a little relief but it was no use. At thirty he was bawling and Marinette barely understood his thank you and his question for another.

"No Chat you may not have another. You can pull your pants up now."

He did so and was heading to the corner, but Marinette pulled him in to hug her kitten.

"Shhh....its fine, kitty....", she drew soft circles over his back while Chat was crying into her neck, whole body shaking in rythm to his sobs.

"Im so sowwy Mawinette....Ill never be reckless again....", he cried, but Marinette shushed him. "I know kitty. I know. And its ok now...."

When he had calmed down she offered him the ointment and after he put it on they both sat on Maris chaise while Chat had a mountain of pillows under his backside.

They talked a little about this and that without revealing anything personal of course before playing a few video games.

When he saw her longing look at her sewnig machine and mannequin he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest. Marinette sighed an looked at Chat a sad expression on her features.

"Hey....whats wrong....?", he asked ears drooping. He new exactly what it was.

She sighed, "i normally would have designed right now but i apparently lost my sketchbook...."

"Oh....", Chat said looking away, "that must be....hard...."

"It is! I had so many things in there i wanted to design and create but im just so clumsy i proabably lost it somewhere...."

He wanted to scream out the truth. Wanted her to know that nothing about her is wrong and that it wasnt her fault but his stupid mess up. But he couldnt. He was afraid she would never forgive him.

Instead he swallowed when she asked, "do you have maybe a suggestion where i could have put it? Im pertty desperate right now...."

Chat gritted as teeth and was glad Marinette wasnt looking at him at the moment. Everyone could have read the fault right of his expression.  _Dont ever lie to me, understood?_  "N-No idea...."

He balled his fists while gritting his teeth. Ladybug had to know the solution. She just had too.

He probably could never forgive himself if she didnt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasnt too dramatic but i quite enjoyed writing this. I think i can get a good synthesesis out of all the brilliant things you wrote and im trying to get as many things in you suggested. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some comments below! :)


	16. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat feels guilty about the sketchbook and wants to make it up to his princess. She doesnt know that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You. guys. are. insanely. awesome. I never expected such a huge feedback and i really really loved reading every single word of it. I must admit that all your ideas sound wonderful and deserve a place in the story and i will try to get as much as possible of your suggestions in. I will have to do it in my pace though and i feel like it would ruin the flair of the story if i tried to pack everything in the next chapters. Your comments are a huge enjoyment for me and they push me to upload as often as possible. That means a lot and i hope you enjoy this as much as i do.

"Spanking?" Alya was baffled looking at her blushing boyfriend. He drew his cap a little more into his face and she had to smile at that.

Nino always tried to hide when he felt uncomfortable. Something you wouldnt have guessed when you are used to his usual confident self.

Alya smirked leaning forward until her mouth was directly on his ear, "my, who wouldve thought you were so....dirty...."

He shivered a little when she softly bit his ear before trailing kisses down his jaw.

He whined when she left his face smirking like the red haired devil she was. "O-Only if you wouldnt mind....?", he asked sheepishly glancing up.

She smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, "And here i was thinking you would never ask...."

Meanwhile....

Chat sat on the chimney looking over to Marinettes balcony. He was pretty sure she hadnt seen him yet because she was gazing down on the street, scribbling on a few scraps of white paper.

Feeling his guilt return he remembered why he was here.

Gripping the drawing set and the two rolls of fabric tightly he vaulted over to his princess.

She jumped at his appearence. "Chat goddamnit! My heart...."

He grinned bowing exaggeratedly, "You know what they say, the good always comes unexpectedly...."

"More like uncalled for....", she muttered but smiled none the less.

She just then noticed what he was bearing and tilted her head, "whats that for?"

Chat blushed a little while holding the things out for her to grab, "A-Actually thats....for you...."

Marinette stood there frozen just staring at his hands holding the gifts. "Chat....i cant accept that....you dont have to buy me anything, really...."

"W-Well but i cant return it anymore so please just take it.", he smiled, "please, do it for me."

Marinette hesitated but when she spotted his big green eyes doing the lost-kitten-thing she sighed and took the gifts smiling at Chat thankfully, "Thank you Chat, but that really wasnt necessairy...."

She carefully unwrapped the two rolls....and almost dropped them to the floor.

Of course she immediately knew what it was: It was called "La Nuit" and was one of the most expensive fabrics of the world.

It was basically a black material but it very very slightly shimmered in other colours. This one had a slight green hue to it. IT was marvellously beautiful....and ridiculously expensive.

"Chat, thats....", she couldnt muster any words and just stared at the gifts that must have cost a small fortune.

Chats ears were starting to droop though. "Dont you like it? Im sorry, i just-" "Chat for real? This is one of the best presents i ever got! How did you even get this? Isnt this limited edition only sold to high class designers?"

He started to grin because of her excited rambling and casually leaned on the handrail, "Well thats just say i know some people, who know people and....i pulled some strings...."

He was quickly wrapped in an incredibly tight hug and Chat was surprised how much strength Marinette could muster for such a small person.

But on the other hand he should probably know this by now....

Marinette was still completely entranced by the fabric, watching it in every angle and carefully laying it on her desk after they got into her room.

"Just tell me one thing Chat", Marinette said still unable to believe she owned a piece of "La Nuit", "why are you doing this? I didnt do anything special or basically something that would justify spending a fortune on me...."

She felt really guilty now. Chat spend so much money on that. She really hoped he didnt push it.

The superhero all the while funbled with his baton, "Errr...you know....i just did it....because...." _i feel guilty cause i wrecked your sketchbook_ , "youre always putting up with me and i just wanted to appreciate a friend...." _Close enough_.

But Marinette didnt buy it. She drew her eyebrows together frowing at Chat. "That was probably worth thousands Chat. I really doubt you are _so_ rich that you can afford this just to 'appreciate' me...."

Chat tried to feign it off by channeling his swagger. He leaned at her bedpost and leaned forward eyebrows waggling suggestively. "Dont worry princess, i got you covered. You know how it goes....money makes you sexy and ive got a lot of money...."

Marinette blushed shoving him lightly, "Yeah right...."

It did work though. She didnt ask again and Chat could focus back on his gnawing guilt he felt just by looking at Marinette not even doing anything in particular.

He was so close to just blurt it out because he slowly but surely couldnt take it anymore.

Marinette eventually noticed it. "Chat....are you alright? Youre making me nervous with all your fidgeting...."

He was quick to defensively wave his wands and force a smile on his face, "oh nothing really, i just had a really stressfull day...."

His heart melted when she threw this kind, caring smile at him and excused herself just to come back with a giant batch of cookies and a few of Chats favourite movies.

His ears perked up gleefully but he soon realised he couldnt enjoy a single bite. Every piece felt like he didnt deserve to have it and Marinette didnt make it better with her worrying eyes.

She turned to him, one hand reaching out, "Chat....is really everything ok? You didnt even eat a single cookie....have i....upset you somehow?"

That was it. He couldnt take it anymore. Standing up he said, "Marinette I have to tell you something."

She looked up at him completely startled. "I...." _Come on Agreste you can do it!_ "I need to go now. See you around!" _God damn it!_

Jumping out of her window he heard Marinette call after him but he couldnt bring himself to look back.

Marinettes POV

"Tikki, i have absolutely no idea...." They tried to figure out what had upset Chat so much since at least three hours.

Tikki had suggested to let it go for now because she couldnt possible come to the right conclusion with so few informations but Marinette was basically the queen of over thinking.

To calm her nerves she relied on completing her newest project, even using some of the expensive fabric Chat gifted her not long ago.

When she was done she couldnt resist than to try it out immediately. 

Standing in front of the mirror she marvelled at her newest creation. It couldbe described with....luscious and it was made from the shreds of her other dress as well as a few patches "La Nuit".

Although it covered everything important it didnt do much else to be honest. It was basically designed like a corset at the upper part but with a way thinner material.

It fit very tight and flaired out at the underside making the impression of an illegally short dress almost like a little tutu, the bow from the corset just resting on the backside.

The colors were mainly black with green lining and she used "La Nuit" to make the skirt part a subtly shimmering beauty. She managed to make it cute but sexy at the same time.

Marinette smiled at herself smugly. She couldnt wait for Chats reaction.

Chats POV

Patrol was always a nice opportunity to relax a little and let himself go before going to bed but today it probably was the most nerve wrecking test he could possibly imagine.

Stuffed in his pocket was the ruined sketchbook and he had in mind to ask his Lady to fix it. He really hoped she could, she just had to....

Letting his legs dangle over the the Champs Elysees he heard the zip of a yoyo followed by Ladybugs beautiful voice. "Good evening Chat. Your early today....", she noted while he lifted himself from the edge of the building.

Grinning he kissed her hand, a little taken aback that she didnt pull it back immediately, "Its wonderful to see you Mylady, as always...."

It shocked him even more that she instead of rolling her eyes just chuckeld and smiled. "Well then, shall we begin, kitty?"

She was about to take of but he held her wrist before she could start to swing away, "Wait, LB I....want to ask you something...."

She turned around to him lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"You see I....wanted to ask you if you could fix things....like in general....with your magic...." Ladybug blinked at him, "Ummm....i think? Maybe....i never thought about that. Usually it just magically fixes the things an akuma destroyed. I doubt it would work outside of an akuma attack....why tho?"

Chats ears drooped and he stuffed a hand in his pocket gripping the sketchbook while trying to fight his tears.

"Chat....", Ladybug said seeing his condition, softly laying a hand on his shoulder.

He stubbornly rubbed his eyes and said, "I....I really messed up, Bugaboo...."

It broke her heart to see him like this so she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, "Chat no matter what it is....it ceratainly isnt worth it to make you feel that way. Tell me and well find a way to fix it i promise...."

He broke away from her sniffing sadly, "Thats easy to say....Marinette will kill me...."

That made Ladybug baffled and a little suspicious, "what do you mean, Chat?"

He cringed his ears drooping, "i destryed something very very very important and now....now im afraid i might loose a good friend...."

Ladybug was absolutely taken aback. She couldnt imagine a thing that would make her hate Chat except maybe he killed her parents and friends but last time she checked they were all alive.

But she saw he was working himself up over it so she tried to go slow and let him his space, "Chat....maybe if you would tell me we could find a way to-"

Screams were echoing through the city while a cloud of white expressionless faces arouse in the city centre. It was an akuma. Of course.

While Ladybug was conflicted to make Chat feel better but also deal with the akuma Chat had already set his mind, "Come on Ladybug!", he said vaulting of into the akumas direction.

That was his chance and he wouldnt be going to miss it. Whatever it costs.


	17. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Chats lies and hell is upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i dont know if im able to upload tomorrow....I know how it feels to wait for a fic to update and i hope you are not too disappointed :(  
> Anyway here is your new chapter. I hope you like it :3

Ladybug was a little shocked when she saw Chat vault off like this akuma killed his family.

With bared teeth he hissed while she swung next to him unsure what to do or even say. It was almost scary.

"Chat....whats wrong?", she asked. "What do you mean? This Akuma has to go down. Lets make this quick!"

His answer devoid of any puns or flirting. He never sounded so....focussed and it was starting to scare her but he was right after all.

Instead of asking again she nodded and swung closer trying toget close enough to the Akuma.

A slender white body that seemed more like a scheme or silhouette. This wasnt really that odd compare to the many white mask-like faces coming out of the common throat.

There was something around the akuma that put her off though. After a short amount of time she knew what it was. The....thing was absolutely silent. No screams, no demand to surrender the miraculous, no everything....

The faces just turned to Ladybug staring at her like they were mocking the superheroine. 

Throwing her yoyo she had to watch it stop mid air while a ripple went through the string to her hand and straight to her ear.

_She really thinks he could love her...._

_Someone who beats him regularly?_

_Abuser...._

_She should be ashamed of this disgusting hobby_

_What a weirdo_

Ladybug stared wide eyed at the thing while the body was slowly gliding towards her, faces clouding her whispering her deepest doubts.

It was like her world was crashing down. Unable to move she felt the white hand of the silhoutte straddle her earlobe....just when Chat knocked her out of the cloud of faces making them end up in a pile on the floor.

"Ladybug are you alright?", she heard his voice but only after a few seconds she realised his words. "Y-Yeah....i think...."

She realised just then that she had wet cheeks wiping them dry under Chats worried gaze. 

Looking at him she said, "thanks Chat, that was a close one....how did you resist the akuma?"

Chat smiled and Ladybug couldnt overlook that it looked a little sad, "he doesnt really have an effect on me...."

"Doesnt he....tell you horrible things?"

His ears drooped, "nothing im not aware of...."

Before she realised what he meant he vaulted of again trying to smack the akuma with his staff but the batton just passed through the figure without leaving a scratch.

Trying to think of an idea to harm the Akuma Ladybug saw that one of the masks seemed a bit more human, still being plain white but seeming upset opposed to the others....

"Chat i think i know where the akuma is!", Ladybug yelled, "its in the sad mask!"

Chat nodded and tried to get through to it but everytime he attempted to pounce on it the others formed an impenetrable wall.

It was no use, "Lucky charm!", Ladybug shouted and aluminium foil dropped in her hands.

Looking around she new what to do with it. While Chat was distracting the Akuma Ladybug made a makeshift bowl out of the foil and directed a beam at the akuma. "Chat now!"

He noddedand jumped at the Akuma and cataclysmed the neck of the frowning mask. Throwing it like he frisbee he passed it to Ladybug while the Akuma dropped to his knees, faces lieing around uselessly.

"Phew, that was....worse than i expected....", Ladybug breathed and broke the mask over her knee.

If she wouldnt have been so focussed on cleansing the Akuma she wouldve noticed how Chat tensed up, ready to dash.

"Time to deevilise!", she shouted catching the Akuma and releasing it with a, "bye bye petit papillon!"

Throwing her foil into the air she said yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and turned around to Chat.

"Now that we have this out of the way, tell me abo- CHAT!", she screamed when she saw he was jumping at the Akuma the Ladybugs still had to wash over.

Her heart stopped for a second when he got shrouded by the faces angrily darting in his direction to tear him apart with their furious maws.

She ran in their direction, saw the Ladybugs envelop the pair and releasing them leaving a little girl and Chat.

Ladybugs hands flew to her mouth seeing he was covered in gashes and bruises. Something like that never happened before, it must be before he tried to meddle with the miraculous cure.

She was relieved when she saw him sitting up, ears drooping and tail slumping on the floor.

"Chat!", she said running up to him and kneeling down before him softly touching his abused face. He hissed at her touch but let Ladybug.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly looking him over. He didnt seem too hurt and some of the bruises already started to lessen as if the cure was just slightly delayed.

"Yeah, im ok....", he said not really listening to her.

She pulled him into a hug, "what were you thinking?! Didnt i specifically tell you not to do something like this?"

She pulled away slightly looking into his green eyes gazing into hers. She couldnt put her finger on it but something just wasnt alright. This wasnt to show of....

Letting the small girl off the roof she heard her earrings beeping. There wasnt much time left.

"Chat....why did you do this?"

He seemed broken, as if all hope was gone.

Sighing he turned his palms up showing her a....thing. She tilted her head trying to make something out of the pile in his hands.

"Marinette she....I....", tears were in his eyes now and Ladybug laid a hand on his shoulder. "Chat, i beg you, tell me what happened...."

He sniffed, rubbing a few tears away, "its all my fault! I stole her sketchbook because i was so curious but then i....i slipped and it really was an accident and the saine and...."

He trailed of but slowly Ladybug realised what he meant. Her eyes went wide before she felt like someone just stabbed her.

Pressing her lips together she listened to Chat explain himself.

"I didnt want to! I ruined everything and Marinette probably hates me! Please dont tell her, please! You can even spank me, if you want, ill do anything, just...."

Ladybug stood up without looking at Chat again.

Admittedly she was torn. He sounded like it really was a slip and he risked his life to fix it but her hurt that he destroyed her sketchbook and then LIED to her was greater at the moment.

She couldnt bare to look at him.

"L....Ladybug....", he whispered anxious because of her strange behaviour. She needed to get away or else she might say things she would regret.

"I need a bit of time for myself...."

Zipping of away from everything she left Chat desperate and perplexed.


	18. The reason why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat tries to confess to Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i actually managed to get it to you today. I didnt think i wouldve made it but here it is. This was admittedly a difficult chapter to write for me but i hope i did an sufficient job. Please comment because i loved to read your comments yesterday and im really amazed at how intelligent and creative you all are. Keep up the good work and dont let anyone belittle you! Have fun reading :3

When Marinette arrived in her room she was steaming in anger.

"I cant believe him! How does he have the....audacity to not only steal my sketchbook but also lie straight to my face!" Balling her fist she let it slam into one of her pillows, thoughts rattling in her head.

"Marinette, please try to think _why_ he might have lied to you....im certain he didnt mean to upset you...." Tikki tried to reason with her but Marinette was too riled up to calm down at the moment. Jumping from her bed she paced around in her room gesturing through her monologue.

"I dont know and i dont care! He stole my book! And i specifically asked him if he knew where i might have put it! I went through multiple creative crisises and he _saw_ how down i was because of it but didnt have it in him to tell me?" Gritting her teeth she fought back a few angry tears burning in her eyes. She wouldnt cry over this, not now. "I....I feel so betrayed, Tikki. If i cant trust him, I....", she shuddered not wanting to think about it. Trying to get back the controll of this situation she forced herself to calm down. "I hope he doesnt show up here again, because there wont be any more visits."

Tikki was kind of shocked at Marinettes outburst but she knew her chosen by know and the kwami guessed she would calm down soon. "Marinette, dont you think this is a little extreme-" "No." She crossed her arms huffing in annoyance, "this time we cant fix this, because there are just some things that cant be fixed, Tikki. That was a complete break of trust...."

"You mean like wehen you stole Alyas phone to remake the video youo deleted and didnt tell her?"

It was obvious Marinette hadnt thought about that. She let hre crossad arms sink, staring into the space, "W....Well this was something completely different!" "Oh really?" "Yes! Alya already uploaded the video and....and...." "And you knew it was important to her and still concealed the fact that you ruined it. You tried to fix it, but so did Chat with your sketchbook."

Marinette stood there and thought about what Tikki just said. It was true. She could at least to some extend relate to Chats dilemma. He had probably been afraid she would kick him out. As if. Not over a ruined sketchbook.

Seeing she was still kind of struggling with it, Tikki flew over to Marinette and sat on her shoulder, "he almost died, Marinette...."

Well, she was right. He did. He almost died because he tried to fix her sketchbook. And the worst  was that he knew which risk he was taking.

Slowly shaking her head Marinette realised what she probably would have done without Tikkis reasoning. She would have made his worst fear come true. "Tikki, I...." "I dont say you have to immediately forgive him. Just....give it some time....and dont do anything rash...." She nodded at her kwami and sat on the chaise.

"Tikki just....let me think for a bit ok? I need a little alone time...." Tikki nodded undertsanding and smiled. Her chosen was on a good way.

Marinette sat a while and thought. Thought about Chat, who wouldve jumped straight at an akuma to get her sketchbook fixed. Chat who was so afraid of telling her because he was scared to be thrown out. Or worse. Was he afraid of her?

Tears ran down her face. No no no it cant be....or can it? Was the akuma right after all? Was she nothing but a weirdo who got off on someones tears who loved her? Was she forcing all this upon Chat?

Chats POV

He felt like he was about to sacrifice his miraculous to hawkmoth. Or his guts made a polka party in his stomach. Breathing in and out again he tried to collect the courage to jump the missing space to Maris balcony, but everytime he tried to leap for it he just couldnt get himself to do it.

Pacing up and down on the neighbour roof he tried to reason with himself. Maybe if he tried to- "Chat!"

He flinched at Marinettes voice calling him from the balcony. She was waving at him and his guilt washed over him aknew when he saw her standing there. He was the worst friend. She didnt deserve him.

Taking a last breath he vaulted over to the balcony directly infront of his princess.

Tilting his head to the side he looked her over. She looked so fragile in her nightgown standing in the cool autumn air. His brows drew together when he saw her eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy, as if she had cried. Did Ladybug already tell her? He panicked on the inside but Marinette asked, "Are you alright?"

He forced a smile on his face, "Yeah, im ok...." yet. Following her on the inside he sat on the chaise while Marinette took a seat on her desk chair. The silence took forever and Chat was fidgeting all the while. He had to tell her, now or never. Eventually he couldnt take it anymore. "I have to tell you something!", they said in unison.

After staring at each other shortly they nervously chuckled.

"Please let me first.", Chat pleaded and Marinette nodded. If he didnt tell her soon he might just burst from guilt and shame. "Please promise me you dont hate me afterwards....", he mumbled tears burning in his eyes, "I....I couldnt stand to loose you as a friend. I know i did a terrible thing but it was an accident! I swear i didnt mean to and im so, so sorry for everything you went through because of it...."

Marinette didnt say anything, so he pulled the ruined sketchbook from his pocket, ears drooping and tail clutching his ankle in anxiety. "Im sorry Marinette....", he sobbed tears rolling down his cheeks. He first didnt realise Marinette had been walking over to him to hug him.

He made a throttling noise and after a short time Chat calmed down enough for Marinette to speak. "Im proud of you for telling me. But im still incredibly pissed."

Chat nodded and hung his head, "you have every right to be....i messed up so bad and ill accept every punishment youll give me...." But to his suprise Marinette was shaking his head.

"No, Chat. Thats actually what i wanted to talk to you about. We....have to stop with all of this...."

Chats eyes widened, "N-why? I.... We....why would you think this?", he stuttered while she was looking away. Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt she continued, "i dont want to make you do things you dont want. I realised i was getting ahead of myself. A spanking isnt something that should happen between....us....", she said.

Chat stood up making Marinette flinch at the sudden movement, "No! I....I dont want us to stop! You werent forcing anything I-" "Chat i want you to leave now....", she said making him pale.

"W-Why?", his heart pulled together hurtin painfully at her next words. "I havent decided what to do yet. Please go."

She drew her fingers over the ruined sketchbook feeling all the anger and betrayal well up in her again. She tried to remain calm although a storm was raging inside of her and she wanted to throttle the stupid cat seeing her creational centre being beyond repair.

"Mari....", he reached out to her but she whilred around, furiously looking at him, "Dont touch me!", she spat making him back off immediately. His green eyes were huge in fear but she didnt care at the moment. Her negative feelings overwhelming her she lost every sense of reason.

"You lost your right to touch me, look at me or even be around me! Not only did you steal my book but you also lied about it. I....I cant trust you apparently."

She was talking herself in rage now but she didnt care. "I dont know if this can be fixed...."

Chats eyes widened and he shuffled closer to Marinette not wanting to make her more upset but also try to calm her, "Please, Marinette, ill do anything! You can spank me as long and hard as you want, but please, princess-"

"Dont call me princess, Chat!", she bit back, before taking a heavy breath. _Think about how he almost died to fix it_....she thought.... _is it really worth it to loose him over this?_  She already knew the answer.

"Chat, look....", she said again and his ears perked up at her softer tone, "I....Im not angry because you destroyed the sketchbook. Well at least not only. I understand it was an accident and there are more important things like this, for example your life. I.... dont ever want to see you almost getting killed for something material. You are more worth than any object in this world. But im really....hurt that you lied to me. Im....so dissappointed, Chat...."

She looked so sad it broke his heart and he looked to the floor in shame. "I didnt want to upset you Mari, i swear....", he mumbled.

"I understand that. I just....cant punish you like this...."

"Why not? I mean i _want_ you to do it! Its not like you abuse me or anything....", he saw her stance, how she turned away and the doubt she was emitting. "Thats it what you are afraid of right?", he asked and Marinette nodded shortly.

Grabbing her shoulders he turned her around to him looking her in the eyes, "Marinette i want to assure you you never abused me ever. If i really had wanted to escape i could have gotten away and i....i really deserved the spankings i got you know....please dont stop, please....i....i need this. I need you. Thats what im afraid of all the time. To loose you because i mess up....", he confessed his ears drooping a little.

Marinette smiled at him before hugging her kitty, "I wont ever let you go, Chat. I promise."

They held each other for a short amount of time before Marinette pulled away, "But i cant spank you today Chat. Im still too mad and upset over you and i dont trust myself not to hurt you...." "I trust you....", he said without hesitating.

She smiled at her companion, but was shaking her head, "But _I_ dont. Trust me its for the better. Go now. I....have to be alone a little."

He nodded accepting her choice even if he wouldve liked to wrap this up tonight. He would rather sleep with a punished, sore backside than with the expectation of getting one.

When he was just about to launch himself out of the window Marinette turned around to him one more time, "Chat, i wont send you away over a sketchbook. But you messed up. And you will pay the price, understand?"

Swallowing thickly he nodded before vaulting off.


	19. Liars are loosers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things get sorted out

Waking up the next day Marinette felt simply miserable. Everything seemed too much from getting up over getting ready for school to walking over to it. Her thoughts were circling around their talk yesterday and the fact that she simply hadnt been able to make up with Chat was weighing on her mood.

"girl whats up, you look like youre ready to kill....", Alya smiled at her without mentioning her dark circles and messed up hair directly. She sighed and slid in her seat next to Alya.

"I havent slep that well....", she mumbled trying hard to keep her eyes open, "....nightmares...." It was true. She kept dreaming about Chat who died because she lost out on telling him to be careful. Many dream- funerals and a wet pillow later she gave up and rather stayed awake than going to sleep again. When she dropped dead on her sewing materials she finally managed to get some dreamless rest.

Taking pity in Marinettes shape, Alya slid her coffe over and Marinette took it without hesitation taking large gulps until the cup was empty, "Thanks...." "No biggie...."

"Good morning Marinette....", Adrien came in with Nino greeting her shyly. Alya lifted a suspicious eyebrow at the blonde being more shy than usual around her friend. Not that she would notice in her dishevelled state.

"Hey Adrien....", she waved slowly but when he dropped the paperbag on her table her face snapped up to him.

"You looked pretty tired the last days, so i thought....well i tried to bake a few cookies but i probably burned a few....", Adrien blushed awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Marinette was speachless and just stared at those green orbs timidly gazing down on her. Alya finally took over softly poking her in the ribs, "Thats the part you say thank you....", she murmured and MArinette blurted it out making Adrien smile his gentle model- smile.

Completey baffled Marinette took one out. It was a chocolate chip cookie, slightly burned and with way too much chocolatte but she took a bit nonetheless. It wasnt the best she ever had to be honest but he looked so excited and she didnt have it in her to dissappoint him.

Swallowing it she smiled thankfully, "They are delicious, Adrien, thank you very much." He beamed at her taking his seat when mademoiselle bustier arrived to start the lesson. This day had gotten so much better than it started....

Later....

Adrien had been fidgeting all day. Unable to concentrate on the lesson he could tonly think about the evening where he would most likely get the spanking of his life and the anticipation was killing him. He flinched at every cough Marinette made and he almost had given in the temptation to ask her to just please spank him already when Nino and Alya left them alone during lunch. It was pure torture.

Stretching at his desk he glanced over to the clock what must have been the thousandth time. He finally decided it wasnt too early to go over anymore. Nervously standing up he was pacing a little around in his room to collect his nerves and prepare himself for what was to come.

"Could you please stop with this....youre giving me a headache....", Plagg groaned from his curled up state on Adriens bed. Adrien just huffed and crossed his arms, continuing to pace around, "mind your own business, Plagg...."

The kwami snickered, "Carefull kid or i might have to take you for a trip over my knee myself...." Adrien deadpanned, "Haha, so funny....", he said but curiosity got the best of him. Shyly glancing over he asked, " _can_ you even?"

Plagg grinned, "im a god, kid. When you live thousands of year you are bound to spank someone now and again. I actually had a Chat once i had to discipline regularly because his Ladybug wasnt into it and he needed someone to do it...."

Adrien stared at his kwami, "You never told me...." "You never asked...."

He sighed, "anyway we have to go over now...." Plags shiteating grin could proabably be seen anywhere in Paris, "someone is in trouble, huh?" Blushing but ignoring him he shouted, "Claws out!"

Marinettes POV

When she heard a knock on the window she of course knew it was and he never had been so scared and yet so excited. Opning her windowsill she let Chat in, who awkwardly stood in her room not knowing if he was allowed to sit down or in which mood she was. He was nervous and insecure.

Cringing a little MArinette offered him a place on the chaise and sat next to him. "Long time no see....", he joked sheepishly and rubbed his neck. Marinette smiled assuring him that she wasnt going to explode in his face again.

"Chat before we start we....need to talk about a few things. I want to repeat what i said yesterday....are you really ok with....all of this? Because if not i still wouldnt ban you but we could get another agreement....", she begann but Chat was shaking his head vehemently.

"Im onehundred-ten percent sure i want this, princess. I completely trust you, even....even if you probably dont trust me anymore...." His ears drooped and Marinette lifted his chin up making him look in her eyes. "Thats bullshit Chat. I will always trust you. I just said that, because i was so frustrated yesterday. It was really stupid and i dearly appologise for it. Do you think you can forgive me for the terrible things i said?"

She meant it and Chat was completely taken aback. He was used to solving arguments by having to crawl to someone to appologise over and over again. He wasnt one people appologise to. "O- Of course, how could i not?", he stuttered, fidgeting on the spot.

Marinette smiled at him, "Good. But we still need some rules about this." He tilted his head, "What do you mean? Like....choose implements beforehand or something?"

She giggled a little, "no i meant something like a safeword...." That confused him even more, "whats a safeword?"

That Marinette didnt expect. "Ummm you really dont know?" When he shook his head she tried to explain it. "Well its basically a word both partners in such a....relationship know and either part can say it when he feels uncomfortable with the situation and wants to stop because then the partners wont proceed with what they are doing....its little weird to explain but it makes sense...."

Chat looked bewildered, "but im always uncomfortable during a spanking....isnt this the point of it?" Marinette sighed about her unability to explain this, "yeah but this word is more if you are afraid i might hurt you or feel im going too far. It shouldnt prohibit pain thats still....you know....in your comfort zone...."

Slowly Chat nodded, "ah i get it....i think.....for example an implement i really dont want ot if im afraid it might be dangerous or something...."  when Marinette nodded he still looked confused, "but why would you do that?"

Marinette sighed again, "i wouldnt make you uncomfortable on purpose of course, but....in case im too angry or something....i just....i dont want to hurt you."

Chat looked at her as if he was angry, "well but i trust you...." "Chat, thats not the pint, i-" "No i dont want a safeword....", he stubbornly crossed his arms making MArinette roll her eyes.

"Chat please dont be difficult now. It really necessairy...." He still looked like he wouldnt accept her proposal so she laid a hand on his shoulder melting his defiant stance, "Please Chat, its just....i dont trust myself at times. Do it for me, hm?"

Huffing one last time he finally groaned, "Oh ok! But i certainly wont use it...." "Chat please, you have to! Promise me if you are uncomfortable that you use it." 

He didnt say anything so she shoved him lightly, "Chat....", she said with a warning undertone. "I really dont get it but ok if you really really want to....", he eventually said, "but what is the safeword...."

She tried to think, "Hm....it has to be something that would probably never occure in a normal conversation....or something neither of us would say as long as im punishing you...."

He tilted his head and laid a finger on his chin in thought, "so....akuma, maybe?" "Not if i have to spank you for getting too close to one again. Which i really dont hope i have to...." He sheepishly grinned but then tried to think of something else.

"how about....burgeoise....", Marinette suggested sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Nahhh, that wont work....", Chat said blushing at the thought of Ladybug spanking him and tieing him up in a hotel room. If he had to always think of this when he heard this worde he probably would just get more into the scene than stopping it. It had to be something completely unsexy. What was the unsexiest thing he could imagine....?

"What about camembert?", he suggested, almost physically feeling Plaggs objection. Marinette chuckeld lifting a questioning eyebrow, "how come you say that?" "Dont ask, its....its not something i need to talk about really...."

She smiled, "perfect ok if i ever do something you really dont want me to say 'camembert' alright?" He nodded. "Promise?" He sighed lifting up two fingers while putting the other on his chest, "Yeah, yeah i promise...."

Marinette grinned switching to dominatrix mode, "in that case....stand up, now!"

Chat needed a little to snap to attention but immediately stood up once he got what she meant, feeling like his stomach had dropped on the street below. He gingerly rubbed his poor ass and already said bye to the fact of being able to sit down. He was afraid yet strangely excited but he also hoped she really would punish him good.

"Strip, now!", she commanded and he complied blushing madly when he lowered his pants and unerpants before stepping out of it after taking off his top and boots. He let the tailaround his waist this time and Marinette semmed to be ok with it. It was twisting anxiously behind him, softly caressing his buns while he tried to cover his boner.

"Hands to the side, Chat.", she commanded, tapping his bare hands trying to cover his manhood. He stared at her as if she had become insane, "N-No way!"

Lifting an eyebrow she tsked, "if thats how you want it, turn around." He winced following her command. "Stick your ass out and count them."

He arched his back a bit more, bringing out his bottom perfectly. She marvelled at how white and perfectly round it looked. Well it wont stay so pale for long.

Taking meassure she snapped her rular against his cheeks. Gasping he said, "one!"

SNAP "two!" SNAP "three"

She laid her hits down his bottom starting at the transition from back to bottom covering his whole butt in one layer of stripes.

When she came to his thighs he jumped a little on the spot yelping the numbers. "Meow! thirteen!"

He was wiggling his butt in the air, trying hard to stick it out and not pull back.

When he made it Marinette ordered him to turn around again, "can we now start your punishment or will i hear more backtalk from you?"

His eyes were wide as saucers but he dropped his head, looking at the floor, "im sorry princess...." "Then put your hands on the side...."

He winced. Chat really didnt want another round without even this being his real punishment. His bottom most likely was already pink and it tingled already. Cringing while closing his eyes in shame he put his hands as ordered, making his boner stand straight at Marinette. It was so emberassing he wanted to sink right in the floor.

Marinette watched his face redden immensly matching beautifully with his behind while maintaining a nice contrast to his pale skin. Red really was a pretty colour on him. She couldnt resist to at least take a glance at his little Chat. How often do you get the chance to see a superhero dick after all?

"Alright Chat. I will punish you for, one: stealing my sketchbook. Two: Lieing to me about it and three: almost getting yourself killed again. Get over my knee, now!"

He shuffeled closer to her so that she could grab his ear and pull him over her knee. He ouched his way into the proper position, legs spread by Marinettes knee directly on his crotch. He shuddered and really had to keep himself from drooling all over.

When the cold backside of the hairbrush touched his buttocks he flinched and whined a little. Hanging his head he accepted that he wouldnt get her hand and would be punished straight away.

"Are you really ok with this?", she asked and Chat was groaning in response, "Spank me already!", he said annoyed, sucking in a sharp breath when she started.

SNAP "Ngh" SNAP "Ah...." SNAP he panted but tried to stiffle his sounds, stubbornly wanting to keep silent. He wanted to show Marinette how strong he was. He could handle a little spanking....

His tail apparently could not. It slowly curled around Marinettes wrist making her slow down in the progress. "Chat....", she started tugging slightly at the leather. He gasped hurriedly explaining the situation, "i....i cant controll it....", he confessed looking at the floor ashamed.

Marinette smirked, "well give me your hands than...." He wondered but didnt ask not to anger her further. He didnt feel like asking laying over her lap naked with a hairbush in her hand.

Taking the tail she tied his hands behind his back making him suck in a sharp breath in realisation. His face was now positioned very close to the floor but Marinette held him firmly so he wasnt afraid of falling off her lap. He felt very little though, helpless without the ability to controll his position completely at Marinettes mercy. His dick straining against her knee.

When the hairbrush snapped down again and again his tries to remain quiet were broken with gasping now and then which turned into wailing.

SNAP "Uh, Marinette it burns!", he groaned. SNAP "Its supposed to. I hope youre learning...." SNAP He groaned, "yeeeees. I wont ever take something from you without you allowing me to!", he said his voice growing wobbly.

A few tears were already in his eyes and he sniffed now and then. SNAP "No you wont. Tell me what happens to you if you do it again." SNAP

His face got red in emberassment having to say it out loud, "I....I get spanked....for being a thief...." he said ashamed. Starting to kcik now and then when the brush landed on his reddening cheeks.

When Marinette thought his butt had taken a satisfyingly shade of red she commanded him to stand up. Of course he tried to cover his genitals again, but Marinette snapped her ruler against his hands making him flinch before pressing them to his sides.

His eyes were watery by now but he hadnt cried out so far. That was for now.

"That was your punishment for stealing my sketchbook. Now you will get punished for ruining it and lieing about it. Do you know what happens to liars?" He was shaking his head gulping and afraid of what was to come.

"They get their moths washed out with soap....", she said pulling him at his ear downstairs in their bathroom. Her parents would come back way later so they were pretty safe for now. He stumbled after her, trying in vain to ease the pain in his ear as he was dragged to his place of punishment.

He tried not to grimmace thinking about it. He didnt know yet but there was probably a reason the people dont eat soap....

Placing him in front of the sink Marinette went to the cupboard and took a fresh piece of soap. Holding it under a steady stream of warm water she was fothing it up while Chat was watching with fearful eyes.

When it looked soapy enough Marinette turned around to Chat, "open your moth." He surpressed a whimper reluctantly opening his mouth to not anger her further. Shen then grippid his jay and shovved the soap in rinsing his tongue and pressing it in his teeth to let a fiew pieces stick to it.

Chat all the while while gagging, sputter and groaning. The soap left a disgusting taste in his mouth and he grimmaced while a few tears were burning in his eyes. His tongue couldnt escape the soaping because there was no place that didnt get soaped up.

Fidgeting on the spot he balled his fists hard, nails digging into his palms to not grab for the soap because it was incredibly disgusting.

"Bite down", she ordered and he whimpered, taking the bar between his teeth holding it in his mouth wishing dearly he wouldnt have lied if just to prevent this disgusting punishment. It was even worse than corner time.

Marinette grabbed his ear pulling him closer to the sink where he stood with clenched eyes and soapy spit running down his jaw.

While Marinette took aim with the bathbrush he winced, making bubbles come out between his clamped lips. When she struck he screamed but still held the soap so it was muffled and made only more bubbles come out floating softly through the bathroom.

SLAP "MMMMM!" SLAP "MNGH!" SLAP "MWMW!" SLAP

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks. The disgusting taste, the pain on his butt and the humiliation was taking a toll on him. Starting to wiggle around he was stomping with his bare foot to get at leasta little relief but it didnt help much. Sobbing into the soap muffling his cries Chat let it all out, the guilt washing away from him replaced by repentance and relief.

Marinette watched him carefully while spanking him. She had the suspicion that Chat wouldnt use the safeword if he needed but his reaction wasnt out of the ordinary. So she kept going covering his red wiggling bottom in crimson blotches. The bathbrush was much larger than her hairbrush so every hit left his cheek jiggling and bouncing increased by Chats squirming over the sink.

He looked pretty with a red, tear streaked face and bubbly saliva running down his chin and sharp jawline. His hands were resting on the edge of the sink but his knuckles were white in strain to keep the ber in and not cry out.

When she was done he was a soapy, tear- streaked mess. Slightly shivering he stood in front of the bathroom mirror over the sink, staring at his ashamed face while sobbing softly into the bar of soap.

Marinette laid the brush back into the bathtub and took the ba of soap out of his mouth. Chat grimmaced hiccupping a little and fidgeted with his feet while Marinette threw the bar of soap away. Standing before him she started to scold her kitty with him still hacing pieces of soap in his mouth which left him with his lips slightly ajar to not touch his palate with his tongue.

"Chat I hope that teaches you not to lie to me. Im not afraid to repeat this again if i feel necessairy. You can rinse now."

Throwing himself over the sink he sputtered and tried to get rid of the soapy taste while making gurgling sounds. Wetting the back of his hand he sticked out his tongue and drew it over it, like a kitten cleaning itself. It was adorable.

"Oh, god....", he groaned once he could speak again and was breathing normally, "that was horrible....OUCH"

Taking him by the ear again Marinette pulled him up her bedroom making him stand before her chaise. "Now for the last part. This is for getting in danger  for something so unimportant as my sketchbook."

She took out the switch and Chat groaned, "Please princess, cant we do something else?", he tried to bargain, but she was adamnt.

Shaking her head he slid over the back of the chaise, his toes barely touching the ground while his elbows were resting on the chaise making his butt stick out. It looked pretty bad already, red and blotchy but it could need some stripes for Marinettes liking.

SWITCH "AHHHH!" SWITCH "PLEASE PRINCESS!" SWITCH "PLEASE NO MORE!" SWITCH

The switch bit in his burning flesh and with no soap in his mouth nothing was muffling his screams anymore. Sure enough it took only a few hits to make him a bawling mess. He was kicking a few times but after a short time he just conceaded and let Marinette give him his well deserved punishment.

He was begging, pleading and promising to be a good little kitten but it didnt do anything. He had to endure all the hits Marinette wanted him to take, but finally it was over. Sitting next to his bent over torso Marinette caressed his tear streaked face, brushing his wet bangs out of his face.

Once he realised he wasnt being punished anymore his breathing slowed down from its frantic pace, while his osb slowly quieted down all during which Marinette was petting and praising him how good he took his punishment. She honestly was impressed he never got so much before. Maybe he was getting used to it.

Once he calmed down completely he stood up traipsing over to Marinette where she caught his eyes, "Youve almsot made it, kitty. Now only twenty minutes left in the corner, can you do that for me?"

He nodded shuffling over to the corner, where he spread his legs and laid his hands on his head. She was watching his slender form during the last part of his punishment, ass red as a tomato as well as his neck. The welts looked pretty nasty and proabably felt like that too because he was wiggling his butt and really struggled to remain still. Marinette hoped dearly he would make it without breaking the corner time rule for rubbing because she didnt want to punish him further. Not that he wouldve been harmed but he got enough pain for today.

Once the time was over, she joined him, softly lowering his arms before taking some of the ointment on his red buttocks. He sighed and arched his back craving her cool touch.

"Mmmm thats always my fvourite part....", he sighed and Marinette giggled handing him his underwear. While he got dressed completely she excused herself coming back with a hot chocolate for himself and her and the first three seasons of Chats favourite series.

He beamed a ther seeing this but before she could go over to her computer and put the disc in he held her wrist, sheepishly looking to the ground while rubbing his neck. "Im....really sorry Marinette. I know this sketchbook meant a lot for you and i hate the thought of me being at fault....i wish i could do anything to-" "Chat....", he looked up at her while she softly wrapped him in a hug.

"Im not mad anymore. I know it was an accident and this is something material that can be replaced. Besides, the true sketchbook is up here....", she tapped her temple with a forefinger. "I can recall the most things and those i cant are not that important. The important thing is you Chat and i would hate the thought much more that you got hurt because you were afraid i would get angry over this. Please promise me not to do something like this again. Always come to me and talk about it. Its not worth it. Its not worth _you_. Never. You understand?"

He nodded smiling softly at her kind face and let her guide him over to her chaise were they ppiled a lot of pillows and comforters to make an acceptable movie cave. When Chats eyelids were dropping from his exhaustion while they were snuggling on the blanketed floor he thought the world was simply perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow that was long and satisfying! I liked this version the most and i think its the best for them to devellop a healthy relationship. I hope you agree with me and also enjoyed it, either way tell me in the comments! Im planning to slowly move their relationship forward a little (erotic spankings not only punishment ones) while simultaneously startin the "she knows reveal" how NotEvenMyKink put it. I feel like the most wanted something liek that including me :P Also i probably plan to bring Alya in before Chat gets to know anything hehe. Prepare for a lot of flustered kitties in the future and some Nino x Alya action....also i dont know if im able to upload tomorrow....sorry that :/


	20. Its been long....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to get used to it. Mari screams into her pillows. Chat brings a collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been way too long and im terribly sorry! Its just i was and am still required to do overshifts lately. I work as a doctor and one of my collegues was ill this week so it was kind of stressfull but im sure you understand that. I hope i can post more regularly but im currently uploading this from my phone because i cant log in on my pc anymore. Im currently working on fixing it. Im sorry again for the delay and i hope you can still enjoy the chapter....

Its been almost a week which was far too long in Adriens opinion. A week since he got spanked and he was already bored. Bored not to feel a tingling burning sensation when he sat down.

The problem was that he had a little dispute with himself. On the one hand he wanted to get spanked and punished againi but on the other hand he really didnt want to mess up and make Marinette mad again.

Since they had come to an agreement that he didnt mind getting punished this way and they "established" a safeword (which he wouldnt use ever, probably....pffff) it felt to him like they lost their drive....

Maybe it was up to him to spice things up a bit. He was pretty sure by now that Marinette was as much into it as he was but he still felt nervous when he clutched the black leather paddle and the collar he bought at Evangelines before jumping into the cold night to go to his princess' tower.

She sat in a chair on her balcony, a thick comforter wrapped around her and a steaming mug of hot chocolate on the side table while she scribbled along in a new sketchbook he had bought her. Even though she had tried to reassure him that it really was fine and "no Chat you dont have to buy me anything!" he still had bought her a new one. He had even asked his father what kind he was using which had been the most awkward talk he had had in the last year probably.

Of course Marinette had been absolutely ecstatic to be using the same as the famous star designer Gabriel Agreste and it had Chat grinning from ear to ear seeing his princess jump up and down squeeling all the while before embracing him in a crushing hug.

He smiled softly watching her from a nearby roof. She really was precious. Sighing he realised how creepy it probably was to stare at her without Marinette noticing so he packed his little bundle and made his way over to her balcony.

She jumped a bit when she heard the soft thud of his boots on the handrail before turning to him smiling all the while. "Hey, Chat, you wanna have some hot chocolate?", she asked sipping on her own.

Grinning he leaned a little closer, smiling like a cat that got the cream. "You shouldnt drink that, you might get diabetes if you get any sweeter...."

That was the point Marinette spread the contents of her mouth on the floor while blushing at Chat who had the most obnoxious, smug grin one could imagine.

"Chat, what the-", she broke up when he slid next to her on the bench, his tail twitching in excitement. "I wanted to ask you something, purrincess....", he purred into her ear, making her shiver under the thick blanket. "Y-Yeah....?", she asked bracing herself.  
"Chat didnt probably know that she finally gave up and admitted herself that she liked Chat as much as she did like Adrien. It had taken a while, many screams in her pillow and a lot of internal meltdowns but she eventually got there. Tikki had been a huge help as always as well as Chats bu-....Chats kindness.... Not that he new any of this but he had been extra flirty lately. It probably was because he saw what an effect it had on her lately, no matter how stupidly corny his advances were.

Chat on the other hand enjoyed to make his princess blush and stutter for once. Normally he was the one at her mercy but it kind of gave him a thrill to see her react like this. At the same time he hoped it wasnt because he did something stupid again without noticing it. As much as he liked making her fluttered and blushing (it was the first time his flirting actually did something) he wasnt sure if this was supposed to be like this.

"I wondered if you would spank me again since i enjoy blushing around you....at all for cheeks...." "For gods sake Chat!" Marinette stood up face flaming red and walked to the railing staring at the street below so he couldnt see her mortified face. It wasnt like you could react calmly to someone asking you this who you just got over to admit you have a crush on! Couldnt she ever have a break?!

Chats ears were drooping. Panicking internally he was afraid he messed up and shuffled over to her, wrapping the comforter around her lithe shoulders. "Sorry Mari, i didnt want to make you uncomfortable....", he mumbled, shyly looking to the floor. She sighed and turned to him smiling.

"Its fine Chat, dont worry, i just....need to get used to that a little...." He tilted his head this time looking at her directly, "get used to what?"

"U-Uhm....you know the thing....we....agreed on....you know?", she tried sighing relieved when he nodded. "Yeah, me too....you know....i brought you something...."

He pulled out the paddle and when Marinettes eyes wandered over it she frowned. "What happened? Did you....do something that needs punishment?", she asked.

He blushed and rubbed his neck, "W-Well i wondered if you....would want to spank me....even if i....didnt do anything...."

It took a while for Marinette to comprehend what he just said. When she realised it she stared at Chat, standing there with the paddle in his hand while sheepishly rubbing his neck and ears drooping.

"B-but you dont have to, if you dont want....", he reassured her. She could tell he was really uncomfortable with asking this.

Smirking she ran a finger down his toned chest, "Well....if you insist i might be in the mood to....'teach you a lesson....' "

She could see him blushing but smiling giddily when she took the paddle and pulled him to her trapdoor. His ears fluttered a little in excitement when he also took out the collar. "I-I also brought this....", he said proudly beaming at Marinette.

She turned around and the smug smile froze on her lips. She knew this collar.

"Chat....", she whispered hoarsely making him frown. "Yes? Whats wrong....i-if youre not confortable with this i can put it awa-" "Where do you have this from?"

He was fidgeting nervously, "W-Well i got curious after our first spanking so i did a little....research and y'know i....went into a....sex shop?"

He was so quiet at the last words she almost didnt hear them but Marinette got the gist. "Which....sex....shop?" She tried to process the words one by one, unable to think straight.

"Its called Evanglines....something....she said it was one of a kind...." he said ears drooping when he saw she still was completely frozen. "Look Marinette we really dont need to use it....it was just a stupid idea anyway...."

_She said it was one of a kind...._

_One of a kind...._

And Adrien had just the same collar. Looking at Chat she whispered, "Chat....Im not mad or anything but i just remembered that i still have something in the oven. Please leave."

Chat was thunderstruck. "Mari, please, I...." "No Chat, its not something you did, really. I just....need to think about something...." Forcing her to smile reassuringly she stepped from the balcony without looking back a second time.

While a confused and sad Chat was leaving her to think about things he didnt understand yet he left his princess screaming into her pillows. What kind of week was this?!


	21. Detective Cheng [Archived! Skip to Chapter 23 for final version]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other version of the ending. At first i planned for Evangeline to tell her but i got comments which made me realise that it wouldnt fit her character and be hell of a lot unprofessional. I like this one better too. Even though i had my reasons to write it how i did in the first place. I still have the other ending though so tell me which you like more and i deal with whatever you like best :)

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot once she saw Chat vaulting off. Watching her chosen with concern she hovered over to Marinette who sat on the chaise completely frozen.

"Uh....Marinette....? Are you alright?", the kwami asked but the girl was just blankly staring into the void without even blinking or remotely showing signs that she heard her. It was starting to worry Tikki.

Poking her softly with a tiny paw she tried to get Marinette out of her stupor. Well it worked, kind of. Marinette screeched, jumping before her eyes went wide and she started to frantically pace around in her room while tearing at her hair.

"Adrien.....Chat....oh god....", she was mumbling now and Tikki was a little relieved that she was back to her usual self even if that contained her panicking all over the place.

"Oh shit! Tikki thats bad, thats so so so BAD! How could i have guessed?! No one would ever even consider Chat being Adrien!"

Flinging herself on her bed she burried her head in the pillows screaming into them while kicking her legs a little. She saw it now too. The similarities. The cat like smile when he thought no one was looking. His fidgeting in his seat at school after a spanking. Those trusting, precious green eyes.

It was like the world collapsed, built up again just to collapse on her again. 

"Marinette youre jumping to conclusions again....why do you even think that?", Tikki asked. "The collar Tikki, the goddamn collar! They own the same!"

"So?", Tikki flew close to Marinettes face pointing at her, "so you assume because they have a remotely similar looking collar that they are the same? Please Marinette you can do better than that...."

Marinette sighed and leaned back thinking about what Tikki had said. She was right though. She only had had a short glance at both but she wasnt one to forget that stitching or colour choice. It still was a bit of a stretch....

"Well maybe....but now that i think about it they might really be the same....oh god Tikki what if they are the same?! Not only would i have almost sent Adrien away but i also....", her hands flew to her moth covering a panicked screech.

"Tikki i _spanked_ him. I hit him repeatedly! A-And...." "And he always came back because he liked it....", Tikki interjected, "hes into it Marinette dont you see? Thats a great thing!"

"How is this great Tikki?! Thats not how i imagined a romantic relationship with Adrien! He probably thinks im a pervert or-"

"Thats ridiculous!", Tikki was steaming with anger now. How could someone be so blind? "First of all you dont know for sure. Maybe Chat is Adrien, maybe not! And it shouldnt really matter anyways. You just yesterday told me you felt the same way for Chat as you feel for Adrien! You love him, Marinette not them and this is even better because you no longer have to choose! If thats the case you can finally make a step further...."

Even though Tikki was absolutely right Marinette wasnt in a state to embrace logic at the moment. After hours of pacing and what ifs she finally agreed to go to the source directly.

"....the only way to find out is seeking out that Evangeline and ask her.", Marinette concluded. Feeling more insecure than ever she hugged herself sliding down the wall of her room to sit on the floor. Everything seemed to pile up over her. Chat flirting with Ladybug. Chat being rejected by Ladybug over and over again. Bitterness rose up in her regretting all the missed opportunities.

But on the other hand she was also a little mad. If Chat really was Adrien he did quite the good job at seeming the coy good boy on the day while being a flirty sex machine at night.The little shit.

Groaning into her palms she didnt know what to think anymore. She didnt even know if she wanted to find out. Or if she should. It was _his_ secret identity after all. It was a mess.

After Tikki reassured her many times that she would be fine Marinette tried to sleep the last two hours left until school started but failed. The uncertainty was killing her and when her alarm was blaring before she even closed an eye for the night she knew it couldnt go on like this.

Feeling like vomiting she made her way into the bathroom while simultaneously searching for this sex shop Chat-Adrien-Chatdrien whatever probably bought the collar. She indeed found a shady downtown backalley store called 'Evangelines accessories'. Huffing Marinette was determined to pay this shop a visit after class.

At school

It was one of the few times she was the first of their squad to arrive which didnt really bother her today. In contrary it gave her the opportunity to prepare herself and calm down a little so that when Alya finally came in she didnt suspect something immediately.

The red head slid next to Marinette on their bench grinning over the entirety of her face. Marinette raised an amused eyebrow, "What happened? Did you get a burst of views on your Ladyblog?"

Alya hummed contentedly, "Mmmm not quite. Its more like something im still planning...."

Marinette couldnt help it Alyas good mood was infectious but although she tried to get a few informations out of her Alya stayed adamant and wasnt spilling a tiny bit.

Marinette huffed crossing her arms, "common i always tell you my stuff when youre prying. Thats not fair...." Alya laughed winking at her, "thats because your a terrible liar. You cant keep a secret for the life of you...."

Marinette went stiff but forced a laugh out of her slapping Alyas shoulder playfully, "Yeah youre right...."

Luckily Marinette didnt have to find out if she bought it or not because in that moment Nino and Adrien came in. While Nino looked extremely nervous for some reason Adrien just seemed....tired. Not even make up could cover those bags but his blood shot eyes gave him away in any case.

His eyes shortly flicked in Marinettes direction, cautious as if he didnt know what to expect. Marinette sighed. Did she just see these things now or was it because she was overthinking all this?

"H-Hey Marinette....are you allright?", Adrien asked sheepishly rubbing his neck, "you look tired....", he added. She smiled at him reassuringly while shooting a glance over to Alya. She was busy talking to Nino who nodded at her. Perfect she was distracted enough. "Yeah Im just busy with a new project. A very very good friend of mine gifted me a rediculously expensive sketchbook so i can start drawing again. I value him very much...."

Adriens cheeks pinkened and he seemed to brighten up immediately. Shooting her his million watt smile he said, "thats great to hear. I-"

Mademoiselle Bustier burst in class just now, "Im sorry for pulling a 'Marinette' today but i got stuck in traffic...." The class giggled and Marinette grinned sheepishly. When she heard Adrien chuckle with closed eyes a hand lifted to his mouth her heart made a small leap. How could this sweet boy also be such a kinky flirt?

After school

The shop wasnt particularly hard to find. To be honest though Marinette almost called it off because today at school she didnt have much reason to assume Adrien was Chat during school. They were just so different but sometime he maybe might show signs of a little Chat-likeness. She didnt know either.

The shop itself was featuring a huge glass window framed by velvet and a dark wooden door. Above the entrance was a sign saying the name of the store surrounded by a green snake framing the writing. When she stepped through a golden bell chimed announcing her arrival.

Marinette heard some bustling in the back of the store when a tall leather clad woman appeared. Even though she had a few stray grey strands and wrinkles she still looked ridiculously attractive.

"Im assuming your Evangeline?", Marinette asked shyly and the shop owner nodded coming a little closer. "You assume right, young lady....how can i help you? Looking for something particular?"

Marinette sighed, "Well im doing some research....one could say? Do you have collars here?"

Her eyes flashed, "mmmm getting right to it....follow me please." While she led Marinette in the back part of the shop she asked her, "having something special in mind? Maybe just plain black?" She produced a leather collar from a shelf of multiple collars, "quite basic but not that expensive. If you would like something more....girlish?"

She took out a pink collar and Marinette snorted imagining Chat in this, "Well its certainly tempting but its not me im looking for...." Evangelines eyes flashed while she grinned, "ah i see! It shouldve come to me when i looked into your eyes. The determination of someone who knows what she wants....your boyfriend or girlfriend must be very lucky...."

At this Marinette blushed waving in front of her, "hes not my....boyfriend....really...."

Evangeline laughed, "thats funny i heard almost the same not two weeks ago. And i dont really care nor judge as long as both of you are happy....soooo a collar for a handsome boy now? I assume he must be handsome looking at you darling...."

She winked and Marinette chuckled, "he is. The most handsome...."

"If you like it put a ring on it they say....", Evangeline said laughing pulling out a cockring making Marinettes face go as red as her suit. "I-I....dont know....if....and....he would....ring....you know?"

She laughed again, "It was just a joke darling. Soooo you want anything special....i have plenty of collars...." She gestured at her shelf and MArinette tried to look for a Chat- themed green and black one with a golden bell but there was nothing to be found.

"Erm....do you have something....Chat Noir themed? Something with a bell...."

Evangeline sighed, "Im sorry dear but the i had only one Chat themed and it was a hand made designer piece. I sold it about two weeks ago...."

Marinettes eyes went wide, "to whom?", she asked before being able to stop herself, curiosity getting the best of her. Evangline frowned, "Im usually very discreet about my customers....its not professionel to tell something like this...."

"I dont want a name just maybe....", Marinette tried but Evangeline still seemed hesitant, "why are you so insistent? I could order a new one maybe if you can afford one that is...."

"Thats not it, just....", Marinette sighed, "i have to know or ill go insane." Evangeline looked her up and down before humming in thought, "Im really sorry i cant. This would be incredibly unprofessional, some customers are really emberassed by their kinks."

Marinette nodded smiling sadly, "i understand that of course, i just hoped....nevermind."

Evangeline drew her eyebrows together looking her slumped state once over. "Maybe....maybe its better if i dont know....", Marinette started, "im....sorry for asking i really shouldnt have."

Evangeline smiled reassuringly, "Its fine, really. Do you still want to buy anything? You seemed kind of interessted with some of things round here...."

Her snakebite piercing was sparkling in the dim light as the shopkeeper was smiling gently at her.

Letting her eyes wander all the sex tools Marinette sighed finally. _Why the hell not if im already here...._

Smiling back she said, "Actually yes. I might want to persue shopping a little....where do you have your riding crops again?"


	22. Detective Cheng b [Archived! Skip to Chapter 23 for final version]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And option three. This is where Marinette doesnt seek out Evangeline but things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many of you were upset about last chapter i decided to do another one. Maybe this feels more natural.

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot once she saw Chat vaulting off. Watching her chosen with concern she hovered over to Marinette who sat on the chaise completely frozen.

"Uh....Marinette....? Are you alright?", the kwami asked but the girl was just blankly staring into the void without even blinking or remotely showing signs that she heard her. It was starting to worry Tikki.

Poking her softly with a tiny paw she tried to get Marinette out of her stupor. Well it worked, kind of. Marinette screeched, jumping before her eyes went wide and she started to frantically pace around in her room while tearing at her hair.

"Adrien.....Chat....oh god....", she was mumbling now and Tikki was a little relieved that she was back to her usual self even if that contained her panicking all over the place.

"Oh shit! Tikki thats bad, thats so so so BAD! How could i have guessed?! No one would ever even consider Chat being Adrien!"

Flinging herself on her bed she burried her head in the pillows screaming into them while kicking her legs a little. She saw it now too. The similarities. The cat like smile when he thought no one was looking. His fidgeting in his seat at school after a spanking. Those trusting, precious green eyes.

It was like the world collapsed, built up again just to collapse on her again. 

"Marinette youre jumping to conclusions again....why do you even think that?", Tikki asked. "The collar Tikki, the goddamn collar! They own the same!"

"So?", Tikki flew close to Marinettes face pointing at her, "so you assume because they have a remotely similar looking collar that they are the same? Please Marinette you can do better than that...."

Marinette sighed and leaned back thinking about what Tikki had said. She was right though. She only had had a short glance at both but she wasnt one to forget that stitching or colour choice. It still was a bit of a stretch....

"Well maybe....but now that i think about it they might really be the same....oh god Tikki what if they are the same?! Not only would i have almost sent Adrien away but i also....", her hands flew to her moth covering a panicked screech.

"Tikki i  _spanked_  him. I hit him repeatedly! A-And...." "And he always came back because he liked it....", Tikki interjected, "hes into it Marinette dont you see? Thats a great thing!"

"How is this great Tikki?! Thats not how i imagined a romantic relationship with Adrien! He probably thinks im a pervert or-"

"Thats ridiculous!", Tikki was steaming with anger now. How could someone be so blind? "First of all you dont know for sure. Maybe Chat is Adrien, maybe not! And it shouldnt really matter anyways. You just yesterday told me you felt the same way for Chat as you feel for Adrien! You love him, Marinette not them and this is even better because you no longer have to choose! If thats the case you can finally make a step further...."

Even though Tikki was absolutely right Marinette wasnt in a state to embrace logic at the moment. After hours of pacing and what ifs she finally agreed to go to the source directly.

"....the only way to find out is seeking out that sex shop and ask her.", Marinette concluded. Feeling more insecure than ever she hugged herself sliding down the wall of her room to sit on the floor. Everything seemed to pile up over her. Chat flirting with Ladybug. Chat being rejected by Ladybug over and over again. Bitterness rose up in her regretting all the missed opportunities.

But on the other hand she was also a little mad. If Chat really was Adrien he did quite the good job at seeming the coy good boy on the day while being a flirty sex machine at night.The little shit.

Groaning into her palms she didnt know what to think anymore. She didnt even know if she wanted to find out. Or if she should. It was  _his_  secret identity after all. It was a mess.

After Tikki reassured her many times that she would be fine Marinette tried to sleep the last two hours left until school started but failed. The uncertainty was killing her and when her alarm was blaring before she even closed an eye for the night she knew it couldnt go on like this.

Feeling like vomiting she got up thinking about what to do. She couldnt just go about and seek out the shop. She didnt even know what it was called like and it shouldnt be her business anyway. It wasnt like she could afford to check every sex shop in Paris. She couldnt do that to Chat but Marinette just had to do something or she would sooner or later go insane.

At school

It was one of the few times she was the first of their squad to arrive which didnt really bother her today. In contrary it gave her the opportunity to prepare herself and calm down a little so that when Alya finally came in she didnt suspect something immediately.

The red head slid next to Marinette on their bench grinning over the entirety of her face. Marinette raised an amused eyebrow, "What happened? Did you get a burst of views on your Ladyblog?"

Alya hummed contentedly, "Mmmm not quite. Its more like something im still planning...."

Marinette couldnt help it Alyas good mood was infectious but although she tried to get a few informations out of her Alya stayed adamant and wasnt spilling a tiny bit.

Marinette huffed crossing her arms, "common i always tell you my stuff when youre prying. Thats not fair...." Alya laughed winking at her, "thats because your a terrible liar. You cant keep a secret for the life of you...."

Marinette went stiff but forced a laugh out of her slapping Alyas shoulder playfully, "Yeah youre right...."

Luckily Marinette didnt have to find out if she bought it or not because in that moment Nino and Adrien came in. While Nino looked extremely nervous for some reason Adrien just seemed....tired. Not even make up could cover those bags but his blood shot eyes gave him away in any case.

His eyes shortly flicked in Marinettes direction, cautious as if he didnt know what to expect. Marinette sighed. Did she just see these things now or was it because she was overthinking all this?

"H-Hey Marinette....are you allright?", Adrien asked sheepishly rubbing his neck, "you look tired....", he added. She smiled at him reassuringly while shooting a glance over to Alya. She was busy talking to Nino who nodded at her. Perfect she was distracted enough. "Yeah Im just busy with a new project. A very very good friend of mine gifted me a rediculously expensive sketchbook so i can start drawing again. I value him very much...."

Adriens cheeks pinkened and he seemed to brighten up immediately. Shooting her his million watt smile he said, "thats great to hear. I-"

Mademoiselle Bustier burst in class just now, "Im sorry for pulling a 'Marinette' today but i got stuck in traffic...." The class giggled and Marinette grinned sheepishly. When she heard Adrien chuckle with closed eyes a hand lifted to his mouth her heart made a small leap. How could this sweet boy also be such a kinky flirt?

After school

School had dragged on for hours and Marinette felt hyper aware of every movement from Adrien. It was like every step, every gesture and every smile had now a little Chat to it and by the love of god she couldnt unsee it anymore.

When she came home she opened Adriens schedule. He had fencing and a photoshoot so Chat wouldnt be expected before at least eight o clock. Ugh why was she doing this....

Feeling guilty for prying she took down the schedule and stuffed it in the darkest, deepest corner of her wardrobe. She wouldnt want find out about Chat without his consent but it still kept her from doing homework, designing or basically anything productive. Just pacing and thinking.

A few hours later a knock on the window was heard. Glancing at the clock she swallowed at the time half past eight. Sighing she opened the trapdoor to be greeted by Chat smiling gently down at her. Smiling like Adrien always did and it made her heart stutter.

"H-Hi, Ch-Chat....", Marinette said, trying to casually lean on something that wasnt there. She caught herself before loosing the balance though while Chat climbed through the window tilting his head in a worried gesture, "are you alright? I didnt want to scare you yesterday or anything...."

He had anxiety wafting off from him and Marinette smiled at him although her nerves were almost killing her, "no its fine it was a little unexpected, but....not entirely unwanted...."

He gaped at her before a giddy smile spread across his face, "soooo you wanna try it some time? I mean i never did anything like that before, so...." 

"Me neither....", Marinette admitted rubbing her arm nervously, "but that doesnt mean im not willing to try....if thats what you want, Adr- CHAT i mean Chat because you are Chat because thats who you are ill shut up now."

She clamped her mouth with both hands and Chat tilted his head again, "you are really okay?" Those kitten eyes....

"Y-Yeah absolutely!" NOT "Its just i need a bit of preperation time! To prepare! The things! Erm. I dont want to spoil you so maybe you just bring your toys tomorrow and well do the rest then, alright? Im a little tired anyway so...."

Chat grinned excitedly, "sounds good! Im really looking forward to it!" "Me too....!", she added trying to gently but firmly shove him out of the window. If she had to look at his handsome dorky face a minute longer she would just combust!

"Good night Chat!" "Good night purrince-!", she shut the window and Chat cocked an eyebrow but just waved back at her vaulting off a soft sigh on his lips. He hah a spanking session with his princess to look for even though if she was alittle weird today. Maybe she is getting sick? He should bring her a tea tomorrow or something....

Marinette was screaming in her pillows again. That was not how this is supposed to be!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me which option you like the most so i can continue the story with the respective storyline. I never wouldve guess you were going to be so enraged but i take it as a good sign. I shouldve paid more attention to the feeling of the previous story too. In this storyline she will still go to the sex shop but on coincidence she chooses the same to get advice from a professional.


	23. Detective Cheng final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final version of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i soaked up your feedback and think i came up with a decent chapter. Ill try to post one more today but i came late from work so it might take a little and be not this long. I just wanted to make this right finally. I chose a synthesis but mainly following the storyline of a.2. I hope most of you are happy and it feels more natural now :) I wanted to express Marinettes insecurity if she should persue finding the shop as well as Evangelines general well meaning.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I marked what i changed or wrote new so you dont have to read everything. Ill edit this out tomorrow though  
> example:  
> Chat is a banana head ->  
> (*) Chat is a banana head

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot once she saw Chat vaulting off. Watching her chosen with concern she hovered over to Marinette who sat on the chaise completely frozen.

"Uh....Marinette....? Are you alright?", the kwami asked but the girl was just blankly staring into the void without even blinking or remotely showing signs that she heard her. It was starting to worry Tikki.

Poking her softly with a tiny paw she tried to get Marinette out of her stupor. Well it worked, kind of. Marinette screeched, jumping before her eyes went wide and she started to frantically pace around in her room while tearing at her hair.

"Adrien.....Chat....oh god....", she was mumbling now and Tikki was a little relieved that she was back to her usual self even if that contained her panicking all over the place.

"Oh shit! Tikki thats bad, thats so so so BAD! How could i have guessed?! No one would ever even consider Chat being Adrien!"

Flinging herself on her bed she burried her head in the pillows screaming into them while kicking her legs a little. She saw it now too. The similarities. The cat like smile when he thought no one was looking. His fidgeting in his seat at school after a spanking. Those trusting, precious green eyes.

It was like the world collapsed, built up again just to collapse on her again. 

"Marinette youre jumping to conclusions again....why do you even think that?", Tikki asked. "The collar Tikki, the goddamn collar! They own the same!"

"So?", Tikki flew close to Marinettes face pointing at her, "so you assume because they have a remotely similar looking collar that they are the same? Please Marinette you can do better than that...."

Marinette sighed and leaned back thinking about what Tikki had said. She was right though. She only had had a short glance at both but she wasnt one to forget that stitching or colour choice. It still was a bit of a stretch....

"Well maybe....but now that i think about it they might really be the same....oh god Tikki what if they are the same?! Not only would i have almost sent Adrien away but i also....", her hands flew to her moth covering a panicked screech.

"Tikki i  _spanked_  him. I hit him repeatedly! A-And...." "And he always came back because he liked it....", Tikki interjected, "hes into it Marinette dont you see? Thats a great thing!"

"How is this great Tikki?! Thats not how i imagined a romantic relationship with Adrien! He probably thinks im a pervert or-"

"Thats ridiculous!", Tikki was steaming with anger now. How could someone be so blind? "First of all you dont know for sure. Maybe Chat is Adrien, maybe not! And it shouldnt really matter anyways. You just yesterday told me you felt the same way for Chat as you feel for Adrien! You love him, Marinette not them and this is even better because you no longer have to choose! If thats the case you can finally make a step further...."

Even though Tikki was absolutely right Marinette wasnt in a state to embrace logic at the moment. After hours of pacing and what ifs she finally agreed to go to the source directly.

"....the only way to find out is seeking out that Evangeline and ask her.", Marinette concluded. Feeling more insecure than ever she hugged herself sliding down the wall of her room to sit on the floor. Everything seemed to pile up over her. Chat flirting with Ladybug. Chat being rejected by Ladybug over and over again. Bitterness rose up in her regretting all the missed opportunities.

But on the other hand she was also a little mad. If Chat really was Adrien he did quite the good job at seeming the coy good boy on the day while being a flirty sex machine at night.The little shit.

Groaning into her palms she didnt know what to think anymore. She didnt even know if she wanted to find out. Or if she should. It was  _his_  secret identity after all. It was a mess.

After Tikki reassured her many times that she would be fine Marinette tried to sleep the last two hours left until school started but failed. The uncertainty was killing her and when her alarm was blaring before she even closed an eye for the night she knew it couldnt go on like this.

Feeling like vomiting she made her way into the bathroom while simultaneously searching for this sex shop Chat-Adrien-Chatdrien whatever probably bought the collar. She indeed found a shady downtown backalley store called 'Evangelines accessories'. 

(*) Sighing she laid her phone away staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Did she really want to find out? After all she had neglected Chat times and times again. Did it make any difference that he was Adrien. She felt like hell but at the same time she felt horrible going behind his back to find out.

Stepping in the shower she hoped the churning feeling in her stomach would pass soon.

At school

It was one of the few times she was the first of their squad to arrive which didnt really bother her today. In contrary it gave her the opportunity to prepare herself and calm down a little so that when Alya finally came in she didnt suspect something immediately.

The red head slid next to Marinette on their bench grinning over the entirety of her face. Marinette raised an amused eyebrow, "What happened? Did you get a burst of views on your Ladyblog?"

Alya hummed contentedly, "Mmmm not quite. Its more like something im still planning...."

Marinette couldnt help it Alyas good mood was infectious but although she tried to get a few informations out of her Alya stayed adamant and wasnt spilling a tiny bit.

Marinette huffed crossing her arms, "common i always tell you my stuff when youre prying. Thats not fair...." Alya laughed winking at her, "thats because your a terrible liar. You cant keep a secret for the life of you...."

Marinette went stiff but forced a laugh out of her slapping Alyas shoulder playfully, "Yeah youre right...."

Luckily Marinette didnt have to find out if she bought it or not because in that moment Nino and Adrien came in. While Nino looked extremely nervous for some reason Adrien just seemed....tired. Not even make up could cover those bags but his blood shot eyes gave him away in any case.

His eyes shortly flicked in Marinettes direction, cautious as if he didnt know what to expect. Marinette sighed. Did she just see these things now or was it because she was overthinking all this?

"H-Hey Marinette....are you allright?", Adrien asked sheepishly rubbing his neck, "you look tired....", he added. She smiled at him reassuringly while shooting a glance over to Alya. She was busy talking to Nino who nodded at her. Perfect she was distracted enough. "Yeah Im just busy with a new project. A very very good friend of mine gifted me a rediculously expensive sketchbook so i can start drawing again. I value him very much...."

Adriens cheeks pinkened and he seemed to brighten up immediately. Shooting her his million watt smile he said, "thats great to hear. I-"

Mademoiselle Bustier burst in class just now, "Im sorry for pulling a 'Marinette' today but i got stuck in traffic...." The class giggled and Marinette grinned sheepishly. When she heard Adrien chuckle with closed eyes a hand lifted to his mouth her heart made a small leap. How could this sweet boy also be such a kinky flirt?

After school

School had dragged on for hours and Marinette felt hyper aware of every movement from Adrien. It was like every step, every gesture and every smile had now a little Chat to it and by the love of god she couldnt unsee it anymore.

When she came home she opened Adriens schedule. He had fencing and a photoshoot so Chat wouldnt be expected before at least eight o clock. Ugh why was she doing this....

Feeling guilty for prying she took down the schedule and stuffed it in the darkest, deepest corner of her wardrobe. She wouldnt want find out about Chat without his consent but it still kept her from doing homework, designing or basically anything productive. Just pacing and thinking.

A few hours later a knock on the window was heard. Glancing at the clock she swallowed at the time half past eight. Sighing she opened the trapdoor to be greeted by Chat smiling gently down at her. Smiling like Adrien always did and it made her heart stutter. She couldnt just imagine those things or could she?

"H-Hi, Ch-Chat....", Marinette said, trying to casually lean on something that wasnt there. She caught herself before loosing the balance though while Chat climbed through the window tilting his head in a worried gesture, "are you alright? I didnt want to scare you yesterday or anything...."

He had anxiety wafting off from him and Marinette smiled at him although her nerves were almost killing her, "no its fine it was a little unexpected, but....not entirely unwanted...."

He gaped at her before a giddy smile spread across his face, "soooo you wanna try it some time? I mean i never did anything like that before, so...." 

"Me neither....", Marinette admitted rubbing her arm nervously, "but that doesnt mean im not willing to try....if thats what you want, Adr- CHAT i mean Chat because you are Chat because thats who you are ill shut up now."

She clamped her mouth with both hands and Chat tilted his head again, "you are really okay?" Those kitten eyes....

"Y-Yeah absolutely!" NOT "Its just i need a bit of preperation time! To prepare! The things! Erm. I dont want to spoil you so maybe you just bring your toys tomorrow and well do the rest then, alright? Im a little tired anyway so...."

Chat grinned excitedly, "sounds good! Im really looking forward to it!" "Me too....!", she added trying to gently but firmly shove him out of the window. If she had to look at his handsome dorky face a minute longer she would just combust!

"Good night Chat!" "Good night purrince-!", she shut the window and Chat cocked an eyebrow but just waved back at her vaulting off a soft sigh on his lips. He hah a spanking session with his princess to look for even though if she was alittle weird today. Maybe she is getting sick? He should bring her a tea tomorrow or something....

(*) Marinette was screaming in her pillows again. It couldnt be. They are so similar yet completely different. On the one side MArinette cant imagine Adrien being Chat yet she stumbles over increasingly more hints. But then again she liked overthinking and maybe this was one of those times....

Groaning irritatedly she tried to do something, ANYTHING to distract herself but her thoughts just kept comming back to the same two boys.

The next morning was better as hoped although she managed to get at least two hours of sleep in from passing out on her sewing machine. She was at the point where she saw Adrien everywhere. A green glassbauble on her windowsill, the fruit basket with bananas or a white blouse in her wardrobe. The trillion pictures of his face didnt help the situation.

The pictures Chat had seen whenever he was here. But she was too sleep deprived to panic over this now. She just didnt have the energy anymore.

And then there was this thing with the collar. Making her way over to school without having eaten anything she thought about what to do. Chat wanted to kink things up and so did she but Marinette wouldve liked if she could have solved this identity mess before. Welp it couldnt be helped. Chat came by this evening probably and she needed to at least know how to handle something like that.

Terrible visions of her strangling him or bruising his neck ccame to her mind and she rubbed her face to get rid of them. She needed someone professional to show her that was for sure. What did Chat call this shop again....? "Evangelines....something", right?

Taking her mobile phone Marinette searched up a dubious shop that was called "Evangelines accessories". It looked shady but it certainly seemed to be discreet. If Chat went there as superhero it would have been all over the news and if he really was Adrien it wouldnt have been much better. When did she come so accustomed to the thought of Adrien actually being Chat? All she knew was that he got a similar looking collar, goddamn it!

Furthermore if he really bought the collar there this Evangeline probably knew how to handle it.

When she arrived at school Alya immediately engaged her, "Hey girl look what i found!" It was a picture of Ladybug pulling Chats ear into an alleyway with him following suit. Well perfect as if this day hadnt been worse enough.

"W-Where did you get this from?", she asked. Alya laughed, "Its my own material ofc. I found it because i review my material three times before cutting it up. Granted it a little pixeled but i had to zoom in quite a bit...." Alya seemed very enthusiastic over this little detail so Marinette assumed she didnt find out about what happened next. Phew. Still unpleasent.

"Its cute isnt it? I like how mortified Chat looks and....", Alya kept on ranting over how lucky she was when the boys came in, Adrien carrying a huge thermos. Smiling at Marinette he plopped it down on her table. "I figured you might need it....you seemed a little distracted lately...."

Just like with the cookies....After shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she returned his smile in a similar way, "thank you Adrien, I dont know what i would do without you...."

A few lessons later and school was finally over releasing Marinette from her torture. It was worse enough to always think about the two (one?) without her crush sitting right in front of her. Glancing around quickly she maded sure no one followed her past the corner before she snuck off to find "Evangelines accessories."

The shop wasnt particularly hard to find. To be honest though Marinette almost called it off because today at school she didnt have much reason to assume Adrien was Chat. They were just so different but sometime he maybe might show signs of a little Chat-likeness. She didnt know either.

The shop itself was featuring a huge glass window framed by velvet and a dark wooden door. Above the entrance was a sign saying the name of the store surrounded by a green snake framing the writing. When she stepped through a golden bell chimed announcing her arrival.

Marinette heard some bustling in the back of the store when a tall leather clad woman appeared. Even though she had a few stray grey strands and wrinkles she still looked ridiculously attractive.

"Im assuming your Evangeline?", Marinette asked shyly and the shop owner nodded coming a little closer. "You assume right, young lady....how can i help you? Looking for something particular?"

Marinette sighed, "Well im doing some research....one could say? Do you have collars here?"

Her eyes flashed, "mmmm getting right to it....follow me please." While she led Marinette in the back part of the shop she asked her, "having something special in mind? Maybe just plain black?" She produced a leather collar from a shelf of multiple collars, "quite basic but not that expensive. If you would like something more....girlish?"

She took out a pink collar and Marinette snorted imagining Chat in this, "Well its certainly tempting but its not me im looking for...." Evangelines eyes flashed while she grinned, "ah i see! It shouldve come to me when i looked into your eyes. The determination of someone who knows what she wants....your boyfriend or girlfriend must be very lucky...."

At this Marinette blushed waving in front of her, "hes not my....boyfriend....really...."

Evangeline laughed, "thats funny i heard almost the same not two weeks ago. And i dont really care nor judge as long as both of you are happy....soooo a collar for a handsome boy now? I assume he must be handsome looking at you darling...."

She winked and Marinette chuckled, "he is. The most handsome...."

"If you like it put a ring on it they say....", Evangeline said laughing pulling out a cockring making Marinettes face go as red as her suit. "I-I....dont know....if....and....he would....ring....you know?"

She laughed again, "It was just a joke darling. Soooo you want anything special....i have plenty of collars...." She gestured at her shelf and Marinette tried to look for a Chat- themed green and black one with a golden bell but there was nothing to be found.

(*) "Erm....im more looking for advice to be honest....my....partner asked me to try something new....do you maybe have a Chat themed one?", she added curiosity getting the best of her....

Evangeline sighed, "Im sorry dear but i had only one Chat themed and it was a hand made designer piece. I sold it about two weeks ago...."

Marinettes eyes went wide, "to whom?", she asked before being able to stop herself before shutting her mouth quickly. Anxious she waited if the woman would actually tell her....Evangline frowned, "Im usually very discreet about my customers....its not professional to tell something like this...."

Marinette nodded smiling sadly, "i understand that of course, i just hoped....nevermind."

Evangeline drew her eyebrows together looking her slumped state once over. "Maybe....maybe its better if i dont know....", Marinette started, "im....sorry for asking i really shouldnt have."

Evangeline smiled reassuringly, "Its fine, really. Do you still want to buy anything? You seemed kind of interessted with some of things round here....maybe something more in your price range? I dont assume youre the second rich teenager i meet...."

Her snakebite piercing was sparkling in the dim light as the shopkeeper was laughing.

Marinette smiled pointing at some of the more exotic looking items. "What exactly do you use this for? Oh, so that means the collars are expensive?" Taking down the silver chains with the clips attached to them Evangeline laid it out on a table, "Not all of them. But the Chat one was certainly. Italian leather, Pawprint embossery specially made for this and the bell is pure gold....i usually am more the person for....you know....reasonable pricing because who can afford those things right?"

Marinette laughed, "True. Especially since you usually use them and put them in a dark hiding spot afterwards anyway...."

Evangeline nodded, "Yeah but some items really do make a good display. Take the collar for example, someone more open with his kinks could make a beautiful display of this....but i dont really expect the shy blondie to put it in a glass cabinet in his room or wear it even....although it would probably complement his eyes...."

She laughed at her joke, but when she realised what she just said her eyes went wide. "I mean i cant imagine anyone in particular...."

She glanced over at Marinette nervously but when she saw her mortified expression she knew she messed up. She needed to fix this.

"Listen, i just took something as an example, i didnt mean-" "he has blonde hair?" "It doesnt matter, really...." "And so expensive only a young celebrity could afford it...."

Evangeline was visibly nervous but tried to laugh it off, "common a young celebrity in my store? Thats just rediculous...."

To Evangelines relief Marinette frowned as if in thought and seemed to let the subject drop for now.

What she didnt know about was the internal breakdown she was having currently. On the one hand she was so close to finding out if she really was right buy Marinette couldnt bring herself to it. It was Chats privacy after all.

Evangeline swallowed thickly, cursing her inability to filter her thoughts, "I assure you again there is nothing to suspect. You probably dont even know him with over two million people living in Paris....do you still want help with the collar?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly, "Oh actually yes. And i would be interessted in other toys as well....where did you have your riding crops again?"


	24. Go big or go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shops. Evangeline helps and Alya has some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a kinkster. Like literally. Lets see how you like a little Ninalya (is this the correct ship name? DJwifi? whatever....) action ;)

She had only wanted to make a bit of smalltalk. Maybe getting a few more informations about the collar. And there it was. .... _compliment his eyes....blondie...._

It was echoing in her head a million times. It was her confirmation. The confirmation she had now if she wanted or not. And she had to deal with it.

And Marinette decided to deal with it by now following the shop lady deeper in the labyrinth of stuffed shelves. The last she owned Chat- Adrien now was to at least know how to use this thing without strangling him.

Arriving at a large shelf Marinette looked it over seeing multiple wooden busts displaying a selection of collars. Evangeline took one out setting it on the table before Marinette. The collar was simply black but it served the purpose of an example.

Taking it off Evangeline started to explain, "The most important part about everything involving BDSM is a safeword. This doesnt change when it comes to collaring of course and it always has to happen consensual." Marinette nodded signaling that she understood. "Good. So after you agreed on something you want to make sure your sub is able to....you know....say this word and not suffocate so putting it one the right way is mandatory."

She alid it across the neck of the bust but didnt fasten it yet, "the best indicator is as always to ask your sub if he is comfortable with the tightness. Ask him if swallowing and breathing arent hindered. Most beginner doms think its a weakness to ask that way but i assure you it shows way more that you care. Its a strength in my opinion to be able to actually listen to the sub and ask him or her for an opinion. A good indicator for the tightness though is if you out it on that two fingers still fit in between collar and neck all the way round. That usually leaves enough space. Here try it...."

She handed Marinette the collar who fastened it around the busts neck, tightening it with leaving enough space like Evangeline showed her. Marinette blushed at the thought of Adriens neck being in the tight leather rim.

"Good. Another thing to think about is that you should never tug too hard on the collar. You will be especially tempted to do so if a leash is attached but i must warn you: Tugging too hard can cause bruises or serious injuries. I would also recommend you dont tug at all at your first. You can come back to more rough treatment once you are more experienced....everything else is pretty self explanatory.....but if you want to know something more you can always come here, advice is for free....", she said winking.

Marinette smiled at her nervously, "Thank you. Ill make sure to remember those, the last thing i want is to hurt him....more than he wants that is...." Evangeline smiled. So young....

The girl hummed trying to think of anything to ask, "well when im here would you mind showing me around a little? Maybe i need some more....toys"

Another place in Paris

"You never told me you knew how to do this", Nino said experimentally tugging at the violet rope, tying his arms and legs artistically, "Like seriously when did you do learn this?"

Alya smirked, "oh i did some training last year in summer...." "Wait, that was before we even were a thing...." "So?" "Oh"

Alya tied the last knot stepping back admiring her work. "What  do you think? Its not too tight now, is it?" Nino was shaking his head grinning seductively, "A bit chilly...."

Alya smirked, "Well i might as well warm you up a little....but first...." She pulled out a matching violet blindfold and Nino snorted, "you Christian Gray or what?"

Alya stepped forward drawing her forefinger from the base to the tip of Ninos dick, "says the pervert who gets hard from being tied up. And now shut up youre starting to annoy me...."

She tightened the blindfold around Ninos eyes, adding another piece of clothing except rope and his cap. He wouldnt take that off even during sex. "Ill be back in a minute. Stay put"

"Wait what?", Nino exclaimed but sucked in a sharp breath when he felt a pain on his left buttcheek. "No talking unless youre asked, pet....", Alya growled voice intimidatingly low. Her husky voice made Ninos dick twitch and he answered, "Yeah...."

Another hit, another gasp, "Yeah?", Alya asked. "Yes, ma'am....", Nino exclaimed a shiver running down his spine. "That wasnt so hard now, was it?" "No, ma'am." "Good boy...."

Quickly stripping off her daily clothes, Alya dimmed the light before taking the crop and walking around her boyfriend, teasingly sliding the leather over his arched back and bare thighs. He gasped at the touch.

"You like that, huh? Getting all hard like a needy slut....", Alya teased taking aim and striking his butt again making Nino yell in surprise. "Harder....", he murmured. "What was that?", another hit, Nino gasping.

"Harder, please, ma'am....", he articulated more clearly and Alya was snickering at his pinkening cheeks. He was fidgeting in his bonds unable to get rid of his sexual frustration.

Lifting one of his balls up with the crop from behind him Alya smiled at the the little groans and moans he was giving her. She loved teasing him like that.

Taking aim she struck him multiple times in succession on his bare ass, leaving red spots covering his backside. He howled at the last one trying hard to supress a cry. His dick was still hard though and Alya knew he wouldnt hesitate to use their safeword "Damocles" if he wanted her to stop.

He was a pretty sight, tied in violet rope, complementing his dark skin while kneeling on the floor, ass presented for her hits. He jumped a little when he suddenly felt her breath on his cheek, arms covered in leather gloves slung around his neck.

"Good boy....i think you deserve a treat since you have been so brave until now, huh?"

Nino was nodding frantically, trying to shift is position, to press into her touch but being unable to move an inch.

Walking around him Alya tipped his chin upwards. "You have such a pretty neck....perfect for covering it with marks....to claim you....", she came near him and he shivered when she teasingly licked his lower lip, "you are mine, understood?"

He nodded again, "Yes, ma'am...." "Good boy...."

Kneeling down too she gingerly too his balls in her gloved hands making him hiss and then moan at the contact. "Please, ma'am....i need...."

Smirking Alya played with his balls in her hand, fondling them making him wriggle his hips as much as he could. "Tell me what you need, puppy....", Alya smirked, "you can beg better than that...."

"Please, ma'am, i need you now! Please i cant....ah!", he shuddered when he felt Alyas tongue slide up the underside of his dick teasingly linger at the tip. He groaned when she encircled his glans before sliding it in all the way straight down her throat.

"Ngh....Alya!", he gasped, "Oh shit thats so good...." Releasing his dick from her mouth Alya stood up leaving him in his undone form. "What have i told you about speaking without permission?"

Missing the touch he whined, "Im sorry, ma-ah!", he yelled when he felt the crop biting in his already heated buttocks.

When he felt the crop slide up his neck he shivered. Alya stopped the leather end right under his chin, "you will remember the next time, am i right, puppy?" He nodded again, wanting her to just touch him again, "Yes ma'am, im sorry, ma'am...."

"Thats what i thought....still...." Hearing clasps go shut he swallowed wondering what crazy toy his slightly lunatic girlfriend had planned for them now. Once she removed the blindfold he paled. Partly because anxiety partly because all the blood rushed to other areas.

Alya thigh high, heeled boots a leather corset and black leather gloves on, as well as her as it appeared newest toy. The worst of it all: The strap on was violet as well. And it was huge.

Nino gulped. Alya smirked. The fun was just about to start.

back at Evangelines

"So thats 40 for the crop 15 for the ball gag and 25 for the vibrator with remote because of our autumn discount.", Evangeline typed everything down making a total price of 80 Euro show up.

Marinette gulped. She usually only spent so much money once a year when she got her sewing essentials. But she somehow make this all up to Adrien if pain was what floats his boat she would at least make it as pleasureable as possible.

"Thank you for your advice and help, Evangeline....", she said handing over the money. The shop keeper waved it off, "dont sweat it darling. If you or your....partner ever need help with something dont hesitate to come here again. I also do bondage classes from beginner to advanced every month. So if you are interested...."

Marinette blushed at the thought of Adrien being tied up. "I-dont if- i -wont-he-know-if he wants....", she sputtered making the lady laugh heartwarmingly. "As i said dont sweat it. Do it slow but do it right. Dont push things and dont let yourself push. There is so much to explore but also so much time for that...."

Marinette nodded, "Yes i will remember that. Thank you, ma'am."

As soon as the black haired girl left the shop with a chime of the golden bell the green, scaled creature zipped out from a hidden pocket in Evangelines corset. The yellow eyes with the slits were angry while it crossed his arms.

"Talking about perssssonal information of your cusssssstomersssss? How long are you working like thissss now, Eve?" The shop keeper sighed, propping her elbows on the counter watching the girl walk away with her brown paperbags in the rain that had started moments ago.

"I know, Daara, i dont know how this could have happened....", she admitted. "Well it sssshouldnt have.....itsssss very unprofessssional, of you....", the kwami said zipping in her line of view. "It doesssnt matter if ssssshessss Ladybug....for you sssshe wassss jussssst a cussstomer....what would Master Fu ssssssay if he knew that you sssslipped up?"

Evangline rolled her eyes, "he would say the things he always said....'youre too irresponsible....youre too rash....youre too old....'....but then he will offer me a nice cup of tea and say its probably for the better. Like he always does. To be honest it kills me to see them dance around each other but...."

"Tikki doessssnt approve....i told you multiple timessss...." Evangeline nodded, "I know Daara thats why i didnt want to tell her. But isnt that what we guardians were trained for? To help the young chosens?"

Daara looked insecure, "you know....sometimesssss its the best to....not pussssshh things. It never endsssss well for mortalsssss to meddle with fate...."

Evangeline nodded, "Youre right probably....i just want them to be happy you know? I would hate to see them miss out on each other...."

"We would both do...." Daaras eyes softened again, sitting on the checkout, "now you dont by any concidence have a few sssstrawberryssss left? Im ssstarving...."

Evangeline laughed, "yes i do. If thats what makes you forgive me...."

Daara smirked. Fourty years and they havent changed a bit.


	25. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening with Chat. Marinette assumes. Chat is horny....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. Comment your thoughts and enjoy as always!

Adrien groaned flopping face down on his bed. He was in a small predicament. On the one side he had so much pent up sexual frustration that he might burst if he didnt touch himself soon. On the other hand he knew he was getting some kinky action tonight with Marinette and he didnt want to spoil it after this long time. So he had no other choice than to live with his ginormous boner.

Taking a cold shower he tried to soothe his nerves. It was the first time he wouldnt be getting punished for something or provoced Marinette into it and as tempting as it sounded he had no idea how to approach this. To be perfectly honest he just hoped Marinette knew how to do this.

He sighed turning off the water and headed over to his wardrobe. Now what to wear? He knew his outer clothing didnt really matter but he might give a little variety in underwear....

Smirking he rummaged around in his drawer producing pants he had bought for just an occasion like this because they were matching the collar. They were basically made out of black leather but with a green paw prints embossed on the sides. The kinky part about it was that the back was more open than closed, leather straps holding his bottom in place and the front was accessible through a....ehm zipper....

He grinned by the thought of Marinettes face. If she reacted all flustered with him mentioning a collar how would she deal with this? Admiring himself in the mirror he struck a few poses to see which suited his.... _ass_ ets the most. Playfully slapping his ass he winked at the mirror. That will certainly be fun. He looked sexy and he knew it.

Marinettes POV

She was so prepared but it didnt do anything to soothe her nerves. Her logic (at least what was left of it) told her it wouldnt be much different from spanking Chat when he messed up but thinking the one and feeling the other comes together quite often.

Thinking about the words of the shoplady Marinette anxiously paced in her room. Green eyes and blonde hair. Probably. Both attributes fit gor Adrien but so they did for Chat. What threw her off a little though was the nervous. She couldnt imagine Chat getting bashful at buying something kink related at least not more than the avarage person buying in a sex shop.

Everything was pointing at Adrien at this point but still she felt like it was too early to assume....and how was she supposed to break it to him once she found out for real if that ever happened? This was a mess and Marinette was so lost in her apocalyptic thoughts that she almost didnt hear the soft knock on her window.

Turning around she saw brilliantly white teeth flash at her as Chat was grinning through the pannel. Sighing one last time Marinette opened it and let the stray in who was stretching once he climbed through the frame.

"I generally like autumn but why does it have to be so cold this time around?", he asked glaring at the weather outside. Marinette snorted, "What, almost froze your ears off?"

"Imagine!", he said dropping on the chaise, one leg sprawled over the back, head hanging upside down while he talked.

"Soooo you had a nice day?", Marinette tried casual smalltalk failing miserably.

Chat lifted an eyebrow, "Um....i guess....a little much going on at the moment, you?"

"Oh fine, fine....", she lied avoiding eye contact. Chats brows drew together in a worried frown, "Marinette, whats up? You seem....stressed...."

Marinette froze, rubbing her neck while laughinig in an attempt to throw him off, "Ah....w-why do you that think? I mean think that?"

Chat smirked and with an smooth movement he rolled off from the chaise coming to his feet. Strutting over to Marinette in her desk chair he placed on gloved hand on each armrest. "Do i....make you nervous?"

His smile was the most self satisfactory, smug one Marinette ever saw and it was pissing her off. Blushing a little she summoned her inner Ladybug, this was Chat after all for the love of god, and booped his nose, "It takes more than a stray kitten to throw me off, chaton...."

The tip of his ears went red and Marinette almost broke out laughing at his mortified expression. He was so not used to get flirted with it was hilarious. Shoving all the confusing thoughts of Adrien and identities away she stood up, forcing him to leave his bent forward position and go backwards. She would have enough time to gloom about this mess later. For now it was just Chat to her.

"Have you been a good kitty and brought your collar?", she asked making a finger run up his chest and neck, stopping at the underside of his chin. She felt him swallow, "Y-Yeah here it is, princess...."

He held up the item and Marinette smirked. "Kneel.", she commanded and he tilted his head but didnt say anything else. Instead he dropped to the floor, collar still in his hand. Marinette went back to her desk chair, sitting down she crossed her legs. Even if she didnt show it she still was incredibly nervous. Sure she read all about this and looked into some....video footage but she still was a newbie trying to work with the tipps Evangeline gave her. That he obeyed her so easily boosted her confidence though. Maybe she could push him a little more.

"Bring it here."Looking at her confused Chat wanted to push off to get to stand again but Marinette interrupted him, "No. Stay down, kitty....", she purred and after a short amount of time the realisation struck him. Face red and eyes wide he stared at her and for a small second Marinette thought she had messed up and freaked him out.

But then he got moving. Marinettes heart thumping wildly from the rush of controll she watched his leather clad body crawl towards her. What she didnt expect was him dropping the collar infront of him before smirking at her. Picking it up with his mouth he never broke eye contact while he made his way over to his princess.

What a teasing little- she would get to that later. When he made the short distance over to her he kneeled infront of he, dropping the collar in her lap. It was so hot Marinette had the urge to fan herself.

Instead she tried to smother her blush and patted him, "good kitty...." He purred a little in response and Marinette took the collar, feeling its soft material. Seeing it now in a better lighting and with more time she noticed a lot of details in the design: There was a green paw print on the inside and one on the outside and at the back there was a loop like structure, looking like a zipper. Marinette blushed at the realisation that thats probably the loop for a leash.

What struck the most interest to her though was the small leather panel at one side, designed as a name tag. Interesting....

"Are you going to use it today or just marvel at its design?", Chat asked cocking an eyebrow.

Marinette grabbed his chin to deeply look into his eyes, "cocky, arent we?" He smirked, "Well i always knew you had me collared...." Marinette blushed, but didnt drop her stance. Instead she pulled at the Chats bell pulling open the zipper of his jacket.

"Well if youre so eager i suppose we dont need this anymore....", she purred and Chat took of the top of his suit once she had opened it. Gingerly laying it around his neck Marinette fastened the collar like Evangeline showed her. Her fingers sent sparks across his body making him shiver in anticipation.

Checking if it wasnt too tight Marinette asked, "does it fit?" He nodded and smiled. It was the most beautiful sight Marinette ever saw. His pale skin made the black stand out excellently and his neck was long and slender making it look like the collar just belonger there. _He is so pretty_.

Hooking her finger into the leather band she pulled him a tad closer whispering in his ear, "you are awfully mouthy today. Maybe i should teach you a lesson, hm?" She felt Chat stiffen under her hands but his purr was still present.

"Stand up and strip....but do it slowly....", Chat nodded comming to his feet he locked eyes with Marinette while stepping out of his boots. Afterwards he grabbed the waistband of his leather pants and lowered them teasingly slow, first unveiling his hips before arching his back and pulling it over his ass.

When Marinette saw the underwear he was wearing she started to chew on her bottom lip. That was lewd....and she was so much into it.

Once he managed to put his pants of he laid across his knees and Marinette could feel his eagerness on her knee. Kneeding his buns a little she got soft moans from him, making him fidget in anticipation. He soon was putty in her hands and Marinette enjoyed the soft flesh of his bottom. He really got a quality caboose.

When the first slap landed on his backside Chat gasped surprised because he had already gotten accustomed to the soft treatment. It soon turned into mewls though when steady hits with moderate force warmed his backside. The heat also spread to his front region making his bulge only grow.

Marinette smirked, her kitty really seemed to enjoy himself. "How about we step up our game, huh? Go fetch the paddle, kitten...."

Nodding obediently he got up and made his way over to the pile of clothes they had thrown to the chaise. Marinette watched his rosy bottom bounce adorably with every step. To be honest she was just devouring him with her eyes at this point. When he bent down to grab the paddle in his pocket Marinette felt her soul leave her body but she had the suspicion that he was sticking his ass out more than necessairy. Hmpf. She would teach him to tease her like that.

When he came back he grinned noticing her blushing state. Marinette didnt waste time and wiped the grin off his face by pulling the cocky little shit by his ear over her lap. Spreading his legs with her knee she made him gasp for readjusting his junk.

Taking measure she didnt let him wait to give him the dose he wanted. SLAP SLAP SLAP "Ngh....", he tried to not be too whiny but the slaps sure started to sting after a short amount of time.

"Owww....Marinette....", he groaned feeling his buns light up. Marinette slowed down a bit but Chat wiggled his bottom irritatedly, "What are you doing?", he asked confused.

"You seem uncomfortable...." "So? I thought thats the point....what do we have a safeword for? Now spank me already...."

Arching his back more he made Marinette huff. If he wants it that way hell get it that way. Using more force now he jolted at first at the harsher slaps and started to kick now. "You dont snap at me like that, kitten....", she scolded.

"Ah....Im sorry!....OUCH....I didnt mean to, please!....", he whined squirming. No sass left in him now. Good.

Wanting to finish up she gave each cheek a last slap and let him pant over his knees a little to calm down. "Noooo....", he mewled, "dont stop....please...."

Marinette looked at the fluffy back of his head but proceeded to spank him further until he was sniffling softly and had a pretty red looking bottom. He was begging now and she didnt want to spank him to full blown bawling.

So she made him stand up and manhandled him in the corner where she released him from after only two minutes. She new cornertime was a real punishment for Chat and she just wanted the pain to sink in a little.

"Come here kitten....", she ordered and he stood before her looking down at her through red eyes.

Pulling out the tube and a towel she laid it across her lap before gently taking Chat by the collar and putting him over her lap. When the cool ointment touched his skin Chat sighed and closed his eyes. Waves of pleasure were running through him in the tact of Marinettes kneeding.

When his body stiffened he made a gurgling sound, "Marinette, I....Im close...." "Its fine....", she said, "You can touch yourself now, kitten...."

His hand flew to his groin, pulling open the zipper and after a short amount of time he spasmed and came on the towel Marinette had on her lap. Panting heavily he laid a short amount of time basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. When he rose he was blushing all over, "Im sorry, i can get the towel cleaned, if-" "Chat, i told you it was okay. I put one on my lap on purpose, after all...."

She stepped closer, laying a hand on his shoulder and smiling genuinly, "Im ready to give you the pain you need but i also take care of your pleasure, kitty...."

Nodding thankfully he realised he still had his zipper open and Marinette giggled, a hand lifted to her mouth when he hastily tried to pull it up.

"Be careful, Chat, im sure you wouldnt want to pinch something down there...." If his ears and neck got any redder they would probably explode. As soon as he had covered himself Marinette stood before him, taking off the collar definately ending their scene.

Chat put on his clothes while Marinette grabbed her laptop and a movie, before they snuggled up in her bed next to each other. Once Chat heard Marinette snore contentedly, he bit his lip. Should he do it? Would she be ok with that? Shoving his doubts aside he softly kissed her forehead before heading out into the cold autumn night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest if you have ideas for names to put on Chats tag ;)


	26. Pussy whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post spanking aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I still love writing this story and i think its heading in a good direction. For those of you who wondered im not really bothered if i dont get much feedback for a chapter. I know you cant type out a wall of text for everything or you might end up with more words than me :P Its just i sometimes cant update for a while because my work is really demanding. I still try to upload as much as possible and hope you can cope with breaks in between because after twelve hours of working i dont really feel like sitting in front of the computer for another one to two hours to write this hehe. I hope you dont mind....please dont take it that i lost interest in it! So now that thats off the table i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Marinette was at least seventy percent sure that Adrien was Chat Noir. After Chat had shown her the vollar it had been around sixty percent which manifested into seventy once she had visited the sex shop. You could probably say she was pretty sure but Marinette wasnt one to make rash decisions, at least thats what she told herself. So for now she kept quiet about it.

When she came into school this morning she again was the first one to arrive. How did it come this far? Nevermind, at least that gave her the opportunity to watch some pretty interesting events.

Starting off with Nino stalking into the classroom as if his muscles were stiff he plopped down on his usual seat suppressing a groan. Hm....interesting.

"Good morning, Nino....are you alright?", Marinette asked and he was about to answere when Alya came in, striding through the classroom as if she owned the place. Passing Nino she winked at him and dragged her fingers along his cheek making him dispers into a blushing mess.

When the queen of smugness sat down next to Marinette she raised an eyebrow, "should i be worried?", Marinette snorted but Alya chuckled only.

The third one finally was when Adrien came in, taking his seat next to Nino. She didnt know if she imagined things but she might have heard him hissing when his butt made contact with the wooden bench. Seventy-five percent.

"Morning boys. How have you been?", Alya asked casually. While Nino muttered something along the lines of, 'you goddamn know how ive been....' Adrien was stretching again and smiling brightly at her.

"Ive been great! Havent slept so good since days...." Alya smirked, "thats nice. How about the four of us check out this new fancy-ass tea store that opened not long from here? Maybe after school?"

Marinette whirled around facing Alya staring at her in shock. She wasnt ready for this yet. If Adrien really was Chat she would notice all the little hints he got spanked recently and that meant she would SEE that she was doing all this to Adrien. Abort. Abort. ABORT.

Adrien frowned and Marinette could almost see his non existent cat ears drooping, "I have a photoshoot after school....but maybe afterwards?", he suggested hopefully. Lets be real not even Alya can say no to his kitten eyes. How did she never recognise he did the same kitten eyes as Chat when he wanted something.

As to be expected Alya nodded in agreement, "Thats fine with you too, Nino?", she asked startling him from whatever he was just thinking about. "Uh, sure....?"

Alya grinned and looked over to Marinette, "then its a date"

She would so kill Alya.

After school.

Ignoring Adriens fidgeting didnt prove to be easy exactly. Knowing things she shouldnt know now made every of his moves scream 'freshly spanked' at her and she couldnt overlook it now that she saw it. It was a pain in the ass to see him like this not being able to get rid of the incredibly arousing thoughts of the perfect model boy being spanked. And once she got used to the thought it gave her quite a burst of confidence.

Maybe it wasnt so bad that she found it out. She wouldnt do anything rash of course since a seventy-five percent chance wasnt enough for her to really rely on it. But maybe, just maybe she could have a little fun with this. And she surely would make use of more of her toys as soon as possible just for him teasing her like that. He didnt know that but still....

Her torture had to come to an end eventually and after having a short dinner at the bakery she decided to go ahead to their meeting spot even if she was an hour early. Since they agreed to meet at the park she knew she might be able to get some inspiration from the autumn scenery. What she didnt expect was to find Adriens photoshoot taking place at exactly the same spot. And she didnt sit close to it because Adrien was striking ridiculously luring poses there. It was because the air was better....for inspiration.

Talking about inspiration...."Yes yes a little more fire! Give me the bedroom eyes! Magnifico! Again! Perfetto!", the photographer was shouting at Adrien who was striking pose after pose and Marinette had to stop herself from drooling. She didnt know what it was but something at Adrien felt so....mature. Usually his pictures had an innocent cuteness to it, but this was....just sexy as hell.

When he spotted her it got even worse. It was like there were only the two of them, no park, no photographer, no everything. His eyes seemed to devour her and every muscle on his body seemed to crave her contact.

It was only when Alya snapped her fingers infront of Marinettes face that she came to her senses. How long did they stare at each other? Adrien seemed to become self conscious as well since he blushed furiously and sighed relived when the photographer agreed to end the photoshoot.

Marinette noticed him faintly rubbing his bottom when he came closer while Alya was ranting something about the Ladyblog.

"....girl are you even listening?" Marinette stared at her dumbstruck, "Uhm....of course?" Alya cocked an eyebrow but before she said anything Nino appeared next to them and Adrien joined up with their group. Now that they were complete they headed over to the tea shop Alya made out.

It appeared to be a just as you would imagine a tea shop. Pretty small but with three tables and a few chairs. A counter where multiple sweets were displayed behind a glass pane and a billboard with a sinfully large range of tea.

"Hmmmm, i guess ill take violet desire....", Alya hummed looking at Nino from the corner of her eyes and he drew his cap closer into his blushing face. "....green tea....", he mumbled. Marinette took something red and fruity while Adrien took a special with banana and cream.

The owner of the shop- a charming, young woman with the name Genevieve- flipped the mugs like she did it since her birth and in no time everyone had their drink infront of them.

Seating themself they fell into easy banter about school, hobbies and other activities when the door to the shop went open again.

"Alya come on! Terry had totaly deserved to win 'Paris got designers!'. I mean what Rachel did was nice but-", she froze mid sentence when she spotted the tall woman with the gray strands in her pitch black hair coming through the front door. She had to have to look twice because instead of shiny leather she was dressed in jeans and a green coat, a snake- leather bag dangling from her arm. Her sunglassed eyes moved over the four as if nothing was out the ordinary.

Marinette looked over to Nino and Adrien who were in a discussion about video games. Neither of them had noticed the woman. Suddenly Alya waved over to her, "Hey, Evangeline!"

Marinettes blood froze and she could see Adriens eyes widen in shock. The woman smiled taking off her sunglasses before coming over to their table.

"Alya, how nice to see you!", she said. Marinette was sure she recognised at least herself but she didnt show any sign of that and to be honest she wanted to leave it that way.

"Guys, thats Evangeline. I know her from a....course i did last summer where she was the instructor." Marinette and Nino gaped at her. They both knew of course what kind of course this was but Adrien tilted his head frowning, "what kind of course?"

Oh god he would be the death of her. Alya grinned, "lets say....special interest. Hows the business going, Eve?" The shop lady smiled, "pretty constant i would say. I cant complain i dont have enough customers...."

"Speaking of....", Alya interjected, "my loyalty card is full again." Evangeline rolled her eyes laughing, "you have to seriously look out to not spend your whole money at my place, Alya, seriously...." Alya just shrugged, "I just say its money well invested....so youre just here checking out this new shop as well?"

Evangeline smiled, "well kind of. The owner is my daughter. It has always been her wish to get a shop of her own. I knew she knows how to handle money so i had no problem to contribute as much as i could. But i have to scoot now, i only have break until two o clock. I hope to see you around this autumn? We have several courses going on...."

Alya smiled deviously, "Ill be sure to check it out. But maybe i wont be alone this time...."

Evangeline smirked, "thats nice to hear. It was a pleasure meeting you all.", she waved going to the counter to order something.

Marinette felt like someone just spat in her drink. If Adrien was really Chat how could he have been so chill just now? Sure he was panicking a little in the beginning but else he was the calmness in person. Then again he knows how to not show his emotions. Ugh, thinking about that again made her head hurt.

Adriens POV

It had been nice to see the shop lady again. What a coincidence that Alya knew her too. Maybe she could give him a few tips as well? His only concern was now to survive Marinette without bursting from arrousal. Did she have to be so cute when she laughed, a hand hiding her mouth shyly? Did she have to be so beautiful in the afternoon sun that made her black hair shine golden like a halo? It was almost unbelievable that someone looking so innocent was such a force to be reckoned with.

The thing that bothered his pants the most however was when her cherry red lips gently laid around the straw sucking the fluid out from the plastic cup slurping a little. He had to supress a groan everytime he made the mistake on watching her like that and Nino had the biggest shit- eating grin on his face.

Swallowing he imagined all the teasing he had to go through in the not so distant future.

God, she would be the death of him.


	27. Odile or Odette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance of love and lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this....im uploading this from the hospital btw because im probably spending another night here....sigh. Might aswell put up a tent or something....i still didnt want to leave you hanging so have another chapter, i hope you like it :)

"For me?", Ninos eyes widened at the small package his girlfriend had been giving to him, the kindest smile on her face.

"I thought i should appreciate you a little more....", "Shut up....", he laughed, "youre appreciating me enough, really, dont sweat it...." He was still blushing though and greedily he unwrapped the small gift to unveil a jewellery box. His eyes went even bigger, "Alya...." The girl chuckled, "you should open it before getting all excited...."

Opening it gingerly he sucked in a sharp breath when his eyes fell on a silver dog tag. Looking at it closely he recognised the word engraved into it: Puppy.

He was blushing furiously now but taking it out of the box he put it around his neck and held the small piece of silver under the dim light of his nightstand lamp. "Thats....perfect, Alya....thank you...."

She mirked but when he wrapped his arms around her she melted into his touch. "It fits you well then....", she muttered not intedning him to hear.

He did though.

Another part of Paris

The day had been boring and frustrating. Marinette dropped on her chaise feeling like a tight roll of yarn: She really needed something to unwind. And what would be better to unravel yarn than a cat?

Sighing she closed her eyes. If Chat would only come around this night but he hinted he might not be able to drop by today. Shame since she really needed to blow ~~Chat~~ off some steam.

The knock on her window startled her though. Getting up she scooted over to the window comeing face to face with a grinning Chaton. Smiling excitedly she opened the window. "I thought you couldnt make it?", she greeted and he bowed, "Ah, i arranged something. I couldnt let my princess go to sleep without kissing her good night...."

He waggled his eyebrows and even though Marinette blushed she wouldnt be thrown off so easily. "Maybe if youre a good kitten today....", she purred making him smiled in giddy expectation.

Taking him by the shoulder she softly made him go backwards until his back met the wall. For a split second she imagined kissing him right then and there. Making out with him while pressing him into the wall....

Blushing at this she pushed the thought away for now. She needed to be confident. And she still had some jokers left. Smirking devilishly she ordered, "turn around, kitten....and dont look...."

He obeyed immediately, pressing his nose against, the wall. Marinette took a step back and watched his tail twitch in anticipation. His ears fluttered to pick up every movement while Marinette rummaged around in her room to find a very specific piece of clothing.

Upon hearing clothes sliding off limbs Chat tried to sneak a peak but was quickly reprimanded by a stinging slap to his ass. "OUCH....what was that?!", he partly horny, partly afraid. He never felt a stinging slap like this before....

Feeling something smooth and soft, not bigger than a coin run up his spine he shivered. "Didnt i specifically tell you not to look?" Another slap, another yelp. He wiggled his bottom now kind of craving for more hits. Maybe he needed to be more cheeky.... "You did but what if i dont care what you said?", he asked grinning.

Marinette huffed snapping the crop two times on each cheek, making him gasp and jump on the spot. When his hands came back to caress the assaulted spots she snapped it at each of them too. Hearing a submissive mewl from him she smirked and drew the leather piece of her implement down his asscrack. A hiss and a moan made her guess she reached her target, namely his balls. When she moved the crop now forward and backwards just so Chat began to moan, groan and wiggle a little.

"Ma-ri-nette....", he gasped standing on his tipstoes, before lowering himself into the soft touch again. Upon withdrawing the crop completely she made him groan in denial before stepping closer and whispering in his ear, "you may turn around now, kitten...."

He did so, trying to be suave at that and failing miserably at her sight. He blushed and got even more horny at the same time, because she was wearing her battledress. The dress he ruined. The dress she used LaNuit for and the dress making her look so cute but also lewd at the same time. The corset making her look bossy and kinky while the black, tutu adding a conflicting cuteness to it.

Swallowing thickly he noticed the riding crop in her oon hand and the collar in her other. "Ive taken the liberty of engraving something into the name tag....", she said voice best describable with lusty....

When his eyes fell onto the tag he was rendered speachless. It was over, Chat.exe has stopped working. In twirly writing it read _His Princess' Kitten_. And it was perfect. Bowing his head he presented his neck for her to collar him again and she didnt waste a second fastening it in the place where it belonged.

Taking him by the chin he forced him to look her in the eyes and he lost himself in the beautiful gaze. He only realised he was laying with his back on the desk when she broke eye contact while zipping him open. In the time he took to get rid of his jacket with shaking fingers Marinette managed to undress him of his boots, and pants leaving him in his underwear and tail.

Taking the latter off aswell she tied it around his ankles and the other end around a part of her ladder up to her bed. Blushing Chat realised in what a compromising postion he was in, making him completely vulnerable to everything Marinette planned. Tilting his head to the side he looked past his bare legs to see a smug smiling Marinette, twirling the crop in her hand.

"You have been awfully bad today, havent you, Chaton?", she asked leaving only one answer. "Yes, princess....", he nodded, his boner almost about to burst his underwear. "Tell me what happens to bad, little kittens....", she commanded. Chats cheeks turned pink, "They-they get spanked, princess...." "Precisely"

With that she went to town on his ass. SNAP SNAP SNAP the crop bit in his cheeks and Chats eyes were blown wide feeling the surprisingly stingy slaps. Even on his underwear he had a hard time to keep quiet. Biting his tongue he stubbornly tried to keep quiet but soon catched himself groaning at the steady assault.

SNAP "Aww" SNAP "Ngh" SNAP "ou...." SNAP "Mari...."

Chat felt tears staring to well up in his eyes. It just hurt so goddamn much. He wasnt a horse after all! When she finally took a break he breathed out a breath he didnt realise he was holding. Proudly he smirked not having had to cry. Well apparently he cheered to soon. Feeling her cold hands against his burning behind he hissed when she grapped the waistband to pull up his trousers. Up in the meaning of up his legs who were still tied over his head. As in away from his butt. Shit.

"Mari, please, cant we talk about it....?", he pleaded but Marinette chuckled, "i think you talked anough already...."

Taking measer she slapped the crop on his cheek again making him cry out in pain while wiggling his red buns in front of her. His balls were hinting through his legs, as well as Chats engorged cock. The little pervert....

Knowing that he was watching her she poked out her tongue, drawing the leather piece over it while gazing at him under half shut lids. Chats head looked like a tomato and when she thought she had flustered him enough she struck him again, raining punishing strikes on his backside.

Her naughty kitten yelped and screamed at every hit and it didnt take long until he begged her to stop and promsied to be good and obedient.

Marinette didnt listen though and covered his butt in rod blotches, from where his buns touched the surface of the desk all the way to his sit spots. She really wanted him to feel this tomorrow at sc- wherever he would be tomorrow.

Once she was satisfied Chat just limply hung in his restraint, sobbing freely. Tears were streaking down his face onto the wooden surface of her desk and he was hiccupping cutely while doing so.

"Mawi-hic-nette,...hic-im-hic- im sowwy....hic....", he said ruefully, wiping his tears away with a free hand while precum was dripping from the tip on his cock onto his belly while she could watch his butthole pucker.

Licking her lips Marinette released his legs from the tied position making his butt get sudden contact with the hard surface of her desk. Chat emitted a pained groan but his dick twitching at the same time.

The more important thing to Marinette however was that she now had a front row seeat to stare at Chats dick. And stare she did. It wasnt like she didnt see it already but it really was a nice dick. From what she saw online at least. Maybe she could push him a little further though....

Drawing the crop over his thighs teasingly she said, "look at you, all horny over getting punished. You really are a slut, huh? I think if youre so....bothered over this you should take care of it...."

Chat looked at her in shock before realising she could see his penis. Marinette took a seat on her desk chair, crossing her legs but without letting the crop out of her hand for a second. "Touch yourself for me, Chat.", she commanded.

At first he was shocked. Then he had half in mind to call the safeword. Then got incredibly aroused at the thought. The thought of having to jerk off infront of Marinette because if he wouldnt he would surely get spanked again. Besides he really, really craved for some relief. But that didnt mean he couldnt enjoy it a little too....

Smirking he let his hand slowly wander down to his crotch watching Marinettes eyes trail down to it. Well he may have a kink for showing off. Palming himself he laid back his head moaning softly into the silence of Marinette room while he drowned in the feeling.

He drew his hand from his tip to the base and back, effectively lubricating himself with his precome while concentrating of the burning feeling on his backside. A pain from being punished for being cheeky. The thought alone almost made him shoot his load. Once he opened his eyes again he saw Marinettes face went crimson and she stared at him like a deer in the headlights. He, how the tables have turned....

Feeling a shudder run through him Chat tightly gripped his cock while erupting on his tomach leaving the sticky fluid on his belly while panting in exhaustion.

Without the rush of sexual hormones he suddenly felt self conscious lying there on Marinettes desk with a red ass, naked and with his cum on his stomach. Looking away shyly he asked, "c-can you give me something to get out of this sticky situation?"

Marinette stared at him and for a moment he thought she might get angry or something. Before she started to snort, tossing his his clothes along with some paper tissues. "Really Chat? A pun? Really?"

Grinning a little sheepishly he cleaned himself up while getting into his clothes. Once he was dressed again he walked over to Marinette, bowing his head slightly for her to take of the collar. It kind of felt wrong for hmself to do so. He was her kitten after all....


	28. The luscious art of making him a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets embarassed by Marinette and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back? Im sorry it took so long but i was just super busy and when i wasnt i was tired enough to sleep for ages. I could only do a shorter one, but its something i guess....i just wanted you to know im still alive and still try to upload. So have fun reading!

....aaaaand done....Marinette just placed the last chocolate triangle on their newest creations: Chat themed chocolate mint buns. An evil snicker made its way past her lips.

At this point she was pretty sure Adrien was Chat. Even though she really tried not to think too hard about it she still couldnt deny the small signs she kept noticing around Adrien. It partly was to confirm her theory further and partly because she thought she could have a little fun with it aswell.

Looking at the cute, sugar pastry Marinette sighed. It was a fun evening yesterday....if Adrien really was Chat she really hoped it wouldnt change anything.

Fighting her blush at the thought of the possibility of having seen Adrien naked Marinette noticed she was way too late, again so she hastily packed up everything and hurried to school.

\----at school----

"so you never had bubble tea?", Ninos eyes widened incredulously while watching Adriens hesitant expression. "No, well i sneaked one once but i didnt particularly like it. Tasted like soap water in my opinion...."

Nino snorted, "bro, how do you know how soap water tastes?" He snickered, meaning at as a joke oblivious to Adrien who felt like making an omelette on his cheeks would be possible at this point.

Marinette ironically saved him from the embarassment of further explanations by dashing into the classroom a second before Mademoiselle Bustier stepped in.

Slamming her school bag on the table she slid in the bench next to Alya while hastily shooting everyone a smile.

Even though she was clearly in distress Adrien noticed just how perfectly the few black strands of black hair that fell out of her bun threw a soft shadow on her porcelain skin....

"....Mister Agreste?" He whirled around to the teacher, not knowing he had been staring for so long. Behind him and to his left he heard unconcealed snickering.

"Y-Yes?", he asked cautiously...."Would you be so kind and answere the question?" He went crimson mumbling, "i might have not listened...." The teachers eyebrows rose while she repeated, "i asked what kind of stylistic device we can find in line 69 of the book still laying closed on your desk. If you prefer to stare at Mademoiselle Dupain- Cheng instead of following the lesson, you might aswell leave...."

The class was roaring from laughter and Adrien hastily opened the said extract from Shakespears "Hamlet".

Clearing his throat he read out, "t-the whips and scorns of time....are meant as metaphors for the hardships and....humiliations one has to endure....in his life...."

Mademoiselle Bustier nodded, "exactly. Adrien why dont you read and analyse the last paragraph as well."

He nodded shortly before reading: " Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, And thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pith and moment With this regard their currents turn awry, And lose the name of action.—Soft you now, The fair Marinette!—Nymph, in thy orisons Be all my sins remembered. "

When the class exploded again Adrien needed a moment to realise what he had said. Even Mademoiselle Bustier chuckled before trying to get the class down but it was in vain. 

"Smooth move, Romeo!", Kim yelled, while Max was typing away on his calculator exclaiming there now a 87% chance Marinette would find it flattering. At the same time Sabrina tried to soothe a seething Chloe and Rose was squeeling to Juleka about how cute it all was. 

Adrien wanted to die. He didnt even dare to turn around to Marinette so he missed how she was metling to a blushing puddle on the floor while Alya had the most smug smile someone could possibly muster.

Nino patted his shoulder sympathetically while Adrien just sat there completely mortified.

Finally the laughter died down and Mlle Bustier managed to take over the lesson again. "Thank you, Adrien, i think....that should be enough....demonstration...." Clearing her throat she continued while Adrien hid his face in his hands. Unable to concentrate he just hoped the lesson would be over soon to end his humiliation.

Finally it was lunch break and Marinettes pastries were a welcome distraction for Adrien....until he saw what it was. "Those are Chocolate-mint Chat buns....", Marinette explained smirking and Alya chuckled taking and examining one.

"girl, why are some of them dipped in strawberry cream?", she asked knowing very well about their common kink. Marinette blushed a little but smiled it off. "I just think Chats buns could use a little colour from time to time....", she whispered loud enough for Alya and Adrien to hear.

Watching him closely from the corner of her eyes she saw him drop his chocolate bun during a coughing fit. Nino softly hit his back to help his bro but that didnt do anything to help him over his enormous blush.

Once he steadied himself again he looked down and Marinette could almost see his imaginary cat ears droop. Before he could say anything she shoved three more of the pastry in his hands.

 ----at Adriens----

frustrated beyond belief he dropped his bag in a corner of his room. The schoolday had been hell after his slip up in literature. No one would leave him alone and he could see how uncomfortable all this made Marinette.

Rubbing his hands over his face he groaned. He was such a terrible friend. She went out of her way to bake cute pastries inspired by him and he just went and embarassed her because he had no goddamn filter.

His face had felt like his butt this morning and he swiftly god rid of his pants because he had carried around a hardon the whole day he just couldnt deal with anymore.

Flopping on his bed he dissolved into a barrage of stiffled moans and groans while simultaneously massaging his burning ass cheeks. Dragging his fingers along the welts he imagined the scenario last night and promptly came on his stomach again.

Spent he laid there and stared at the ceiling. He was so doomed.


	29. Study date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninalya playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, i hope you like it :) You wished to see more Nino and Alya so be my guest!

Alya had to admit she loved toned skin. It took a while to get it the right shade of red she prefered but that also meant she could have a lot more fun with it.

Speaking of she really had an urge now. Nino had been teasing her all day, starting in school when he was unnecessairily leaning over his table to reach for a worksheet Mademoiselle Bustier was handing out instead of walking around like a normal person. When he had turned around to give her a satisfied smirk she saw the chain of the dog tag peek out under his shirts collar which was her give away. He was messing with her.

After that he proceeded to "accidentally" slip and land in her lap or buying a lollipop at the school kiosk just to wrap his tongue around it in a way that made her all agitated.

Those were only a few examples of the things he had done to keep her on edge. It was time for payback. When she heard the bell of their apartment ring she grinned to herself.

Alya had made sure that everyone of her family members was away on some kind of appointment so she could prepare the necessairy.

When she opened the door to the lions den she saw Nino casually leaning on the doorframe, his dog tag dangling from his neck. HE smirked, "you said your alone....?" He held up his phone as to prove something but his eyes bulged when he saw Alyas appearence.

She was wearing high heels, a pencil skirt and a white blouse. To top of the "sexy teacher" look she wore a thinner pair of glasses eyeing him over the upper edge of it. "Indeed....i summoned you to my office because i heard you were causing some trouble in class today...."

Ninos swallowed but went along with it. It was incredibly hot after all. "Well....i guess you heard right....who am i to judge, dude...." He shrugged and winked but that apparently was the wrong answer.

Alya grabbed his ear without hesitation and dragged him into her "office" while closing the door. "Cheeky, arent we? Well lets see how long that will remain....", she scolded.

"Ouch....Im sorry, d-" "thats Miss or Ma'am for you, young lad....", she snapped letting go of his ear. The surprised boy stumbled a little farther before rubbing his red earlobe.

"Sorry, Ma'am....", he mumbled looking at the floor but trying hard to conceal a grin of excitement.

Alya sat down at her desk standing in between the two. Nino had to admire how much effort she mustve put into all this. Looking over some scribbled papers (Nino recognised them as her Literature homework) she tsked.

"Such a naughty boy....i read three offenses only this week....you know what that means...."

Nino didnt to be quite honest but he had a rough estimate in which direction this was going. He didnt even pretend like he didnt see the cane lying on the desk behind the custom made "headmistress" nameplate.

He sighed and hung his head, "Yeah...." He heard a chair being pushed back and heels clacking on the wooden floor before the cane vanished from his vision. Tilting his head to the sight he saw Alya flexing the implement in her hands still peeking at him over her glasses with the look that just made him want to jump straight at her.

"Strip, naught boy....", she commanded not really leaving him the choice. A few seconds later he was just standing in his underwear, tag and cap in the room. His boner made an obvious tent in his trousers but he wasnt really ashamed about it anymore. They were at this point so often by now it didnt really make a difference.

When his eyes returned to Alya she noted her smirking and fanning herself. "Its awfully hot in here....", she breathed before unbottuning her blouse revealing a red bra with black frills, making heat rise to her boyfriends cheeks.

Alya proceeded by lightly tapping the desk, "lean over...." He obeyed, grabbing the other end of the desk for comfort. A sharp gasp escaped him when he felt his boxers being pulled down before Alya slowly but not painfully dragged her nails over his bottom.

The girl enjoyed the few. He really had a fleshy, round bottom. Just perfect for scenes like those. "You will count them out, thank me and ask for another, boy, understood?"

"Yes....", he answered earning him a harsh SNAP with the cane. He cried out from the surprise. The hit had left a nice horizontal line on the pinacle of his cheeks. "How were you told to address me?", Alya asked sharply making Nino whine.

"Im sorry, Miss....", he said gritting his teeth. Alya nodded in satisfaction before taking a stance to his side which allowed her to swing properly.

SNAP "GAH! One! Thank you, Ma'am, may i have another?"

SNAP "OU! Two!....ouch....thank you ma'am, may i please have another?"

SNAP "NGH! Three, fcking shit....", he murmured. "What was that?", Alya asked but Nino shook his head.

"Nothing, Ma'am....i wanted to say....thank you, Ma'am....may i have another?"

"If you wish....", she said smirking delivering another SNAP biting in Ninos round butt.

He gasped and cried out, stomping with his foot once to make the pain a little better. A nice set of stripes was already nicely visible on his backside but Alya had a lot more to planned for today....if she only knew that it wasnt Ninos only concern at the moment. His by now hard dick was rubbing at the underside of the desk making it really hard to contain his excitement.

 The SNAPS were echoing through the empty flat relentlessly and Ninos eyes started to burn with tears and his cries went more and more desperate. At thirty he eventually started to cry and beg: "Please, Ma'am, please no more....im a good boy i swear!"

And he really was. He counted every hit and dutifully thanked her for it. Ten hits later he was a bawling mess. Alya laid the cane down infront of him and caressed his shuddering back while he was still bent over the desk.

Sitting on the table itself, Alya crossed her legs while at the same time softly dragging her hand through his hair, slightly lifting the cap in the process. She knew he was ok again when drew it closer in his face, to hide himself from the emberassment.

Alya chuckled, "youre my good little puppy, huh?", she asked while softly guiding him and a straight up position. Noticing his hardon she quickly slipped out of her blouse while simultaneously gently pushing him against the desk.

Nino hissed when his ass made contact with the edge but it soon turned into a moan when Alya dropped to her kneew while staring to let her tongue slide down his cock. He wanted to grip her hair, but she slapped his hands away and snickered. 

"No touching....", she purred and proceeded to blow him off, making him groan in frustration and arrousal. As expected it didnt take long and Ninos fluid was spluttered on Alyas face and neck.

Standing up, she dragged him closer and turned the both of them around.

While Nino stood there still naked and sore she wiped the cum from her face and slid back on the table, lifting the pencil skirt while unveiling that she didnt wear panties.

Smirking she announced, "my turn...." Making Nino drop to his knees immediately. His red butt wiggled cutely while he shuffled a little closer to her and bent forward to get to work. While his tongue want to work down under Alya watched from above admiring her perfect handiwork on Ninos buttcheeks.

She sighed. What a shame Marinette didnt have a boyfriend yet....they couldve been doing a double session....


	30. Keeping him on his toes

It had started innocently enough. Well at least as innocent as tying someone up can be. To be fair though it wasnt exactly her intention. Which didnt mean she didnt enjoy it while it lasted.

But lets take one thing at a time.

"Chat the Akuma! Now!", Ladybug shouted while simutaneously aiming for the enemies legs. The newest addition to hawkmoths freak show was someone who called herself "bloody merry go round".

Some got upset over a merry go round. Like....why? Anyway she was whirling her chainsaw arms around while Ladybug took measure and threw. They had managed to weaken it enough so it was only a formality to finish it. A necessairy one but the job was done. Chat didnt even need to throw in his cataclysm.

They couldve been finished by now and time was a little pressuring on Ladybugs side because she was expected to help out in the bakery by now. The problem was her obnoxious partner and Ladybug had the nagging feeling he was trying to get his ass whupped.

He could have it. Later. For now Ladybug had to be satisfied with letting her anger out on the akuma. Well. At least that was the plan.

"No!", she screamed in frustration as Chat jumped straight in her line of throw. Ladybug grit her teeth as the yoyo was pulled painfully harsh because "bloody merry go round" saw (ha) her chance and scored a homerun with Chat making them both fly over the whole city until they eventually crashed in a factory hall.

"Uh....", Ladybug groaned getting up slowly. The were lucky to have those suits. They would have broken their spine. "What with jump at its legs was so hard to understand?!", she scolded whirling around to where she had hear Chat groan.

Ladybug was about to scold him further when she saw his predicament. She couldnt believe her luck. And his bad luck. First of all it was a factory for yarn. Secondly....Chat somehow managed to get tangled in a bunch of yarns rendering him unable to move.

"M-Milady....", he whined and wiggled a little mid- air. His hands were in a yarn coil on his back and his feet were about an inch away from the ground. He tried to wiggle in his position which proved to be almost impossible because the yarn was wrapping too tightly around his free hanging body.

Ladybug thought she was drooling. _Mental note: Ask Alya about bondage instructions...._

"I could need a little help over here....", he frowned flexing his pecs and arms to get free. Suddenly her earrings beeped. Ladybug smirked. And Chats eyes widened.

"No....", he pleaded making kitten eyes, "Please dont do what i think youre about to do...."

"Hang in there, Chat....", she giggled at her joke, "ill just finish up the akuma, ill be right back...."

"No, please Ladybug!", he shouted after her leaving, "dont leave me....hanging...."

-Later-

"Gotcha! Bye bye petit papillon....miraculous Ladybug!"

The bugs were cleansing the city and Ladybug watched content how they sweeped over everything. Before they could get to a certain factor hall though she pulled out the jar she had picked up along the way and a few bugs flew in there. Giggling to herself she put on the lid and transformed back.

"Thanks Tikki....i owe you one...." The little spirit giggled excitedly and her eyes gleamed almost malicious. As malicious as two giant innocent orbs could. "I actually always wanted to try something like this....im glad i could help."

Marinette smiled while Tikki zipped back in her bag. She also placed the jar with the ladybugs there for later use while making her way to the bakery. She had a shift to attend to after all.

-five hours later-

Marinette hummed to herself while closing up the bakery.

"Thanks sweety....i dont know what we would do without you...." Sabine smiled, "youre a real angel...."

Marinette hugged her, "thanks maman. Ill go out to get a little inspiration, ok?" Her parents nodded and Marinette snickered after leaving out the backdoor.

The factory hall was still abandoned as she had thought. Akuma attacks usually lead to a slowed economy that day.

The frantic panting led her to Chat who was not trying to get free anymore but it was obvious he had another problem. A harder one.

"Well, well....what do we have here?", Marinette cooed at Chat who desperately tried to rub his thighs at each other to get some friction. His hardon was wrapped by his tight leather suit. She only now noticed the bright green colour of the yarn making her snort because of the irony.

"Marinette? Oh thank god....", he breathed smiling at her. He blushed while wiggling his leather butt in his shackles, "I think Ladybug forgot me....could you give me a hand?"

Hell yeah. "Well actually Ladybug was the one telling me you were here. And yes....thats why im here...."

He sighed in relief. It was obvious how aroused he got over all this, jerking and twitching in his net. The slap on his butt made him yelp.

"Marinette?!" She snickered, "she told me you were quite a pain in the ass today....we dicided i should give you a pain in the ass for that...."

He was blushing and groaning but at this point he was such a horny mess he probably would do anything just to get untied.

"Dont go too hard please....", he mumbled but stuck his butt out to give her a better target.

"Well se about that, but first....lets get rid of those things...." Marinette stood on her tiptoes to reach his golden bell before pulling it down revealing his toned, pale chest.

He gasped when her hands snaked in his waistband before pulling his pants down to his knees. The cold air against his dick made him shiver and moan.

When Marinette tipped the tip with her pointer finger he groaned again and pressed his thighs together. "Marinette....", he mewled and she thought it was one of the naughtiest but cutest things she had ever heard.

Stepping behind him she caressed his buttcheeks, kneeding them and just listened to his tortured mewls and yelps. It was like music to her ears.

"You were really naughty, kitty....what do i do with naughty kittens, hm?" He shivered, "They get s-spanked, princess....", he whispered hoarsely.

"Exactly...." SLAP she smacked his backside with her hand drawing moans and groans out of his shuddering twisting form. SMACK another slap on the other cheek and Marinette looked at the two red handprints on his buttcheeks. He was hers.

After reveling in the thought she started to really rain down punishing slaps down his bottom making him yelp and jerk in the "ropes"

"Ah...ha....princess....*mewl*....h-harder...." "What was that?", she thought she must have misheard.

His face was as red as a tomato but when she stepped around him to force him to look her in the eyes he got even redder. "What do you want me to do, Chaton? Say it!"

Groaning a last time he looked her straight in the eye with pure desperation. Every pride or sense of self consciousness was gone. He was putty in her hands and all he wanted was to get rid of his painfully hard boner.

"Please spank me harder!", he said loud and clearly, "i just....i cant take it anymore....tear it up if you want to but please, just...." He moaned again in frustration and weakly tugged at his restrains making his dick bounce around and his pink cheeks clench.

Marinette smiled and scratched him under his chin. "Good kitty....", she praised and he needily pressed into the touch.

Making her hand glide along his half naked torso she stepped back behind him to resume what she was doing but this time she took out the hairbrush she had taken with her. You never knew when you could use it to brush your hair....or punish a naughty hero....

SMACK "AH!", she screamed when the brush struck his cheek. "Marinette, I....!", he screamed and shuddered again when she had struck him a second time.

"AAh....ha....ah.....", he yelled when his dick erupted making a mess on the factory hall floor. His cheeks red in shame he heard Marinette chuckle behind him. "Already? You really are into being tied up, hu? Such a needy kitten...."

"Im sorry....OUCH!", he responded upon being hit a third time. Raining punishing strikes on his backside Marinette made sure to cover every millimeter with smacks.

It was so satisfying seeing him squirm while his naughty pale butt took on a crimson colour while her joking flirt of a cats voice grew more desperate each hit. Although he came already his dick was hard after a few smacks again adding to his humiliation making sure he was sniffling in no time.

He really tried to wiggle out now tearing at his restraints making his buttcheeks clench and unclench in a hypnotising way but it was not helping his situation and the feeling of the ropes keeping him in line only made his dick grow faster.

Soon enough his sniffles and pleas were growing into full blown crying. Salty drops pouring down his masked blushing face out of the emerald watery orbs while ragged sobs echoed in the empty factory hall.

He was begging and promising his usual littany which they both knew he wouldnt keep. But she wouldnt have a reason to whip his butt if he did now, would she?

It didnt help his case anyway and so he soon resigned to his fate, just hanging limply and crying softly while Marinette finished up his punishment.

Once it was over she left him hanging a little more but hugged him from behind. Her face was only a few inches over his butt but she still could feel the heat radiate from his sore butt.

When he wasnt crying anymore she stepped around him and gazed up at him before swallowing hard. _Common, Marinette, you can do this!_

Breathing in to get some courage she gingerly wrapped her hands around his engorged cock before starting to stroke softly.

Chats eyes were blown wide in shock but the jolt of his hips in her direction gave her enough reason to think he liked it.

Gurgling sounds escaped his throat and a few seconds later Marinette knew why. He came. After like....four strokes.

Marinette was fast enough to step aside so that his cum added to the pile on the floor. Chat was heaving at this point and it was obvious how exhausted he was.

She smiled, "good kitty...." and took out a pair of scissors to cut him free.

Once his boots touched the ground again he sighed but was cut short because from all the time hanging he was incredibly wobbly on his legs making Marinette have to support him.

"There, there, can you stand?", she asked after Chat had pulled his pants up. He was still blushing madly and obviously didnt have the energy to close his jacket. So she helped him sit down on the floor before closing his jacket and pulling the bell up to his neck.

She hugged him softly and he purred returning the hug. "Can i come around later?", he asked shyly rubbing his neck. Marinette smiled, "always, Chat."

She drew her hand through his golden locks a last time before turning her back. After a few steps she threw a flirty look over her shoulder, "dont come too late Chat or you might get something else than the lotion...."

They chuckled at her remark. While Chat was watching her go he tried to summon the strength to get up and clean the mess he made. _Damn Marinette is really hot...._

He blushed again at the thought shaking hs head while pushing up to finally get his cum off the floor somehow.

Luckily just in that moment a few leftover ladybugs sweeped over the place cleaning his mess and the torn yarn. He really was glad they hadnt been coming earlier....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back from the dead? I had a tough wee....month....i hope you like it and some of you are even reading this fic anymore after such a long break. Ill try to update more frequently but i cant make time where thre is none :)


	31. On edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is....

She heard the knock on the window as expected. It wasnt twenty minutes since she had smacked his rear a scarlet colour and he already was tapping away on her window a grin spread on his face.

Marinette smiled and sat down the plate with cookies she had been taking upstairs for Tikki before opening the skylight. Chat didnt even wait for an invitation and dropped down onto her bed. "Good evening, purrincess....oh how thoughtful of you...."

He immediately reached for the plate once his boots had touched the floor but Marinette smacked his butt making him yelp and jump on the spot. "Dont make me spank you again, kitty, these are not for you...."

He pouted and made the kitten eyes in her direction. "Common purrity please...."

Instead of answering she just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Are you begging me for cookies?" He huffed crossing his arms. "I dont beg....usually...."

Marinette snorted in response, "yeah sure....i bet i can make you beg without even hitting you...."

Chat had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wanna bet? You cant make me beg within an hour without spanking me. If I win you give me as much cookies as i like for the rest of the year."

Marinette smirked, "and if i win?" He thoughtfully tapped at his chin before snapping his fingers when an idea came to his mind. "You get to spank me whenever you want wherever you want."

Now it was Marinettes turn to look malicious, "I have a better idea....i can spank you in front of anyone i choose...."

It was Chats turn to hesitate. It wasnt like he really had a problem with being spanked in front of someone except it being absolutely emberassing. No one knew who he was anyway. "You can choose one person and that person has to promise to never ever tell anything to anyone ever...." Then he smirked. He didnt plan on loosing anyway.

Marinettes eyes flashed in bliss, "deal!" Now she just had to win.

"Deal!" Chat confirmed and Marinette tapped on her phone to set a timer to an hour. "Ready? Set....Go!", she exclaimed pressing the button.

"Strip!", she ordered and he blanched. "B-But we said without spanking...."

Marinette snickered, "im aware of that and im not focussing on your butt, trust me...."

Feeling not so confident anymore he put off his jacket before slowly and agonizingly peeling his leather pants from his red blotched ass. Laying the clothes on the chaise as carefully as possible to save some time he finally stood in her room with nothing but a boxer shorts.

"Strip means completely, Chaton...." He sighed and finally stepped out of those too before standing there awkwardly covering his crotch. She didnt wait long though and guided him to sit on her desk chair. Even though he hissed when his ass made contact with it it was more comfortable than the hard wooden benches in school. So far he could deal. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was only five minutes since she started the timer. Damn.

He jumped on the spot once he heard her picking up his belt but she promised not to spank him and he trusted her. She still had this aura of authority around her that always made him shivver in submission.

Suddenly he felt the cold leather wrap around his wrists before being tied to the chair making him unable to move his hands. "Marinette....?", he asked shyly but his growing boner betrayed him.

"Shhhh, dont speak now....", she purred before picking up a piece of black fabric. He gulped when his vision got blocked by the smooth silk while Marinette admired how beautiful his golden locks contrasted to his black restraints.

Utterly pleased with her work she opened her dirty drawer and pulled out a cock ring she had bought the other day. She didnt feel like using the ball gag from Evangelines because with him being restrained he didnt have a possibility to show if anything was too uncomfortabel.

Without wasting too much time she slid the black leather band on. Ignoring his stuttered words of confusion she tied it around the base of his fully engorged cock and balls, before turning on the remote vibrator she kept under her mattress. For things.

"M-Mari....? What is that? Youre not shaving me arent you?" He was clearly distressed so she laid an reassuring hand on his bare shoulder making him relax immediately.

"Dont worry, ill make it all feel good....just relax, okay?" He nodded and shivered in anticipation.

When she carefully touched the tip of his dick with the toy he jerked but once he felt that it wasnt hurting him he relaxed more and moaned instead at the soft vibrations. Marinette smirked at his half open mouth panting in increasing lust.

Maybe this would be more fun than she initially thought.

Teasing him with the vibrator she drew it down the tip of his dick, around the base and up his dick again on the other site.

"Ah....Mari....", he moaned and she saw his body tensing up so she quickly switched it off and watched Chat writhe on the edge of orgasm. Once he realised he didnt have enough stimulation yet to get to orgasm he started to whine. "Mari....what....no...."

He suddenly realised what she was doing once his lust was decreasing again but thanks to the cock ring his dick still stayed hard.

"What were you saying, Chat? Anything you want to tell me?" She snickered but Chat clamped his lips shut.

After chuckling again she turned the vibrator on again and resumed caressing his shaft with it. His panting increased and she could swear he had a thin trail of salive down the angle of his mouth.

Before he could release the preassure building however she quickly pulled away depriving him of any touch. Chat mewled in frustration tugging on his restraints but unable to touch himself. His dick was twitching in need without anyone giving him what he wanted.

"Uh....thats worse than corner time....", he muttered. "You may aswell ask me to let you come, Chaton....maybe if you beg nicely...."

"Never!", he shot back pouting adorably. His defiant heart sunk at her next words though. "We still have fifty minutes left Chat, i can do this as often as i need...."

He didnt respond but instead yelled when the vibrator made contact with his needy, throbbing dick again. His hips bucked into the touch and he got close again, so, so close, but....MArinette again pulled away and he let out a low growl. His hips still bucked into the empty space and he felt tears of frustration in his eyes.

Who couldve thought Marinette could be so....sadistic! This was torture!

"Ngh.....! AH!" He slammed his bare foot on the floor but it didnt help to get any kind of relief. Chat felt like his whole body was burning in lust. "P- NGH!"

"What was that?" "Nothing....", he let his head hang bracing himself for the next time she would be driving him insane.

And she didnt let him wait. He had to supress a sob when he felt the vibrations touching his shaft again. Again it built up in him everything was ready to drive him over the edge but just when the last tip would have been everything he needed....she stopped again. Two, three, four times again.

At what felt like the millionth time he actually screamed in frustration, not caring that moving his hips made jabs of pain shoot through his sore, punished butt to just get at least some relief! But it was no use.

A few tears of desperation were soaked up by the black fabric and he was barely able to swallow the barage of pleas he had on his tongue to beg her to make him cum finally!

His dick felt swollen and throbbing and was all he could concentrate on at the moment. He barely heard Marinettes snicker and he didnt know if he was able to hold back next time. Trying to raise at least some pity in her he mewled cutely but it was no good.

"You know there is an easy way out, Chat...." He didnt answer but instead his chest hitched and he gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt slender fingers fondling his balls and a soft palm sliding along his length. He felt like he was about to burst, the most wonderful feeling he had ever....and then they were gone again.

Fuck it. "Please Marinette, please let me cum, i BEG you....just....please i cant anymore...." His lip was swollen from him biting it in hope to surpress his rising lust and his whole being was hot and bothered. He only knew one thing: He needed her. Needed her touch, her pleasuring him or else....he would go insane.

He flinched when her fingers went through his hair and he suddenly remembered that he had a head too. "Good kitty....that was all i wanted to hear...."

The feeling of the cockring sliding of and her fingers getting back to work was like flying. This time nothing stopped him from going over the edge and he came in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He might have passed out for a few seconds, stars dancing infront of his vision but the next thing he remembered was Marinette sliding the makeshift blindfold off his tear strucken eyes.

He was so utterly exhausted he just had to lay there a few minutes before he felt like he could get up. With shaky knees Chat put on his clothing again and flopped on the chaise face down.

Groaning he reopened his eyes to see a snickering, smug looking Marinette holding a cookie into his field of view. Gazing up to her in question she nodded and smiling thankfully he accepted the cookie.

While he was wulfing it down Marinette put on some music and gathered her sewing supplies. "Soooo, when do you have time for your little show, Chat?"

His blood froze and he choked on the cookie. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to move the story a little forward at this point. Seriously Adrien finding out Marinette is Ladybug is overdue imo. Anything you want to see before? Suggest below please. I want them to slowly but surely become an item so that they might go on ahem...."double dates" >:3


	32. Deep inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot, whats a plot?

Adrien shivered as he felt the leather whip drag along his backside. His feet were barely touching the ground while he was just hanging freely with his hands high above his head.

Although he wasnt transformed he still could see the rest of the dimly lit room although his vision was clouded by tears and -judging from the feeling on his backside- he was already quite red back there.

Hearing a giggle from his right he turned his head to see Ladybug wrapped in only a few straps of polka dotted spandex, flicking her wrist to draw emphesis to the whip in her gloved hand.

"Do you think he has had enough?" "Hmmmm", came from the other side and a girl with similar build stepped into his blurry field of view. "I wouldnt say so, as long as he can still stammer his excuses...."

She stepped closer wrapping a smooth hand around his cock making him moan in pleasure. Her bluebell eyes glistened maliciously, "see he still has enough in him to moan, like a little slut...."

Stepping back she pulled at something Adrien couldnt quite see to her left and produced his shining black leather paddle.

Turning it around Marinette pointed the handle at Ladybug who gracefully took it in her hands. Licking its smooth surface she glanced at Adrien before dragging her hands along his torso while getting behind him.

"Cry for me....", purred Marinette before pressing her lips on his just as the paddle landed on his butt. SMACK

-

Adrien shot straight up, regretting it immediately. Turning on his stomach to ease the pain a little he shifted to glance at his clock. 5 in the morning. "Ugh....", he groaned rubbing his face while trying -and failing- to ignore the boner his inappropriate dream gave him.

When he pushed back the covers he only heard a tiny grunt as Plagg was whirled through the room but he didnt have it in him to care at the moment. Adrien was so hot and bothered he just needed to get relief and quickly.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom he already got rid of his shirt on the way before dropping his underwear and stepping in the shower. Sighing he let the cool water wash over his sweaty body while his hand was drifting to his crotch....

-

Marinette heard the scratching but in her sleepy state she just thought it was a bird. A persistent, obnoxious one but still. She slept under a skylight, things like those werent that unusual.

"Ma-ri-nette!", a muffled shout was heard. Huh, a quite eloquent bird indeed. "Mari, purrity please let your stray in...."

It took only a few seconds for the realisation to hit her.

Marinettes eyes shot open immediately before her gaze flickered upwards to a grinning cats face. Groaning she pushed herself up to open the window.

Chat dropped down on her bed immediately, kneeling in front of her and grinning excitedly. "Chat, what the hell?! Its five thirty in the morning...."

"Well its never too early to pay my princess a visit now, is it?" She deadpanned. "If i wouldnt have spanked you just yesterday i would be very tempted to tan your hide right now...."

He grinned wiggling with his eyebrows, "cant keep your hands away from my butt now, can you?" Marinette blushed involuntarily and huffed.

Then an idea came to her mind. Smirking she slid down her ladder onto her bedroom floor. "your right. Come here...."

He obeyed curiously tilting his head to the side. "Turn around...."

He smiled smugly turning on his heels, before sticking his butt out and throwing a grin over his shoulder. "Like this?"

Marinette snorted, before quickly shoving his pants down to unveil his blushing butt. "Wha- Mari! EEEEEP!", he squeaked when he felt something hard and glossy at his back entrance.

"M-Marinette, what-" "Shhhh, hold still...." Slowly but surely she shoved the vibrator in, until it sat snuck in between his cheeks. Chat moaned, trying to peek at it over his shoulder.

"It....it feels so....full...."

Marinette laughed, "better get used to it kitty, because youre spending the rest of the day with it." "What?!", he asked, eyes blown wide, "but Mari...."

"No buts, except yours. You definately deserve this for waking me up. Anyway its not hurting you now is it?"

Chat experimentally wiggled with his butt before shrugging, "no actually its not even that bad...."

"Good", Marinette smiled at him while hiding the remote behind her back, "then ill see you this evening i guess?"

He grinned and bowed, "of course, princess"

-at school-

Marinette sat down grinning like a cat who got the cream. Of course it didnt escape Alyas attention and her friend already glanced at her suspiciously over the rim of her glasses.

"Girl, whats up?" "Hm? What do you mean?" Alya lifted a brow obviously not buying it. "Mhm. Yeah tryin to fool me? Really?"

Marinette sighed and shrugged, "guess im just really excited because of that contest coming up i told you about...." Alya was still watching her for a few seconds before deciding to let it drop for now.

 When Adrien came into the classroom noone even suggested that he was different than anytime else but Marinette noticed the small shuffles he did to adjust the vibrator inside of him. Having to stop herself from hyperventilating the realisation hit her that this could be the final proof of Adriens and Chats personalities being one. To be honest though their two face had melted in her head in the last weeks anyway. But she did enough of freaking out already! Now its time to have at least some fun with it.

Mademoiselle huffed when she looked into her school bag. "Well it seems i have forgotten to bring my book for today. Thats unfortunate...."

"You can have mine, Nino and I could use his version together", Adrien offered and Nino nodded next to him. Mademoiselle Bustier smiled thankfully and Adrien stood up stretching to hand her his version.

Marinette grinned. Marinette took the remote. Marinette pushed level 1. Adrien spasmed and dropped the book.

Laughter roared through the class everyone except Adrien oblivious to what was going on. Adriens face was beet red while he scrambled to pick up the book, trying to supress a moan when the vibrator was shifting inside his butt.

He eventually managed to give their homeroom teacher the goddamn thing before quickly taking his seat again shuffling in his place.

"Dude, you okay? You look like youre about to pass out...." Nino whispered at the nervous Adrien who bit his knuckles to not squeal in pleassure.

"Fine", he croaked before -carefully- leaning over to Nino to also look into the reading.

The next lesson was pure agony for him. The vibrator stuck between his cheeks made concentrating impossible and he only was asking himself how the goddamn thing turned on just now? Was it because he accidentally pushed a button without knowing it? Considering his luck this might be possible, but still....something like this shouldnt happen!

Finally the bell rang and he slammed his head on the table infront of him trying to fight his erection to at least get up with some dignity. Suddenly he felt like he got electrocuted, when the vibrations increased. He moaned as silently as possible while all the other students were filing out.

It couldnt go on like this. He had to at least blow off some steam on the toilet. Grabbing his bagpack he postioned it infront of his crotch and he almost made it to the door, when he heard someone call out to him.

"Adrien!", Marinette said smiling at him like the sweetest angel. Her eyes were really really blue. But with this THING inside of him it wasnt easy to focus on her innocent aspects only. He had to get away before he made a mess.

"M-Marinette....", he stuttered trying not to moan her name too obviously, "w-whats up?"

She looked at him and he may have been paranoid but Adrien thought for a second she looked almost....smug? "Oh, nothing really i just wanted to say hey. But....um"

She seemed to search for something in her pocket when the intensity suddenly turned up another notch. Adrien actually mewled. "Ngh, Marinette look i-i r-really need to go to the toilet right n-now, so....if its something i-important-"

"Oh no, its not that important really. See you, Adrien!" She didnt even fully close her mouth and he was already spinting towards the next bathroom. He swore he couldve heard her giggling but at this point he was close to passing out.

Sweating and panting heavily he slammed the door to the stall shut und furiously opened his zipper. His hard on stood tall to attention and he only needed to grip it tightly before coming into the school toilet.

Groaning he noticed that it only solved half of his problem and if those vibrations didnt stop soon he might combust from lust. He would be hard again in no time.

Spreading his cheeks he felt the soft surface of the vibrator but he didnt dare to pull it out without Marinettes permission. Maybe she could....trace it or something and if she found out he disobeyed she would surely punish him.

There was only one solution.

-Marinettes POV-

"Have you seen Adrien? I didnt since he vanished at the beginning of the break....", Marinette asked Nino who was munching away on a sandwich.

"Mno, actshually. No idea shorry...." Alya rolled with her eyes and smacked his butt. "Dont talk with your mouth full, darling...." Nino swallowed and blushed. "Sorry...."

Marinette sighed, "i guess ill look for him then. Im kinda worried, see you later guys...."

She took the route through the part of the building where they usually have art lessons. It was pretty vacant on afternoons but a lot of people prefered the toilets there because they were cleaner usually. Knowing Adrien he probably wasnt even allowed to go on a public toilet.

Suddenly a door to her left opened just enough and a gloved hand grabber her arm pulling her into a cleaning storeroom. It was too quick for her to resist getting pulled in but once Marinette realised her situation she rammed her ellbow in the attackers stomach. He groaned and she already prepared to strike again when she heard, "Not again! Marinette stop please!"

"Chat?!", she exclaimed quickly slamming her mouth shut, as well as the door to the storeroom. He managed a lopsided grin, "He you really know how to defend yourself...."

Marinette looked around panicking a little, "what are you doing here? Is there an Akuma somewhere?" Chat was shaking his head at this, golden locks flying about. Then a pained expression was on his face. "I dont know what happened princess, but the thing in my....you know....well it turned on and i dont know if....oh please just pull it out...."

Marinette lifted an eyebrow, smirking, "no i have no idea, Chat, what do you mean?" He whinced in humiliation having to say it out loud. "The....the vibrator....", he whispered in her direction, "it turned on, and i....i cant take it wnymore its driving me insane."

The girl grinned, leaning forward before booping his nose, "that will teach you to not wake me up at five in the morning. And it better stays were it is until tonight or someone will end up over my knee...."

Groaning he let his arms slump before trying the kitten eyes one last time. When he saw it was futile he bowed before Marinette. "As you wish my princess but i have to say this is quite a harsh punishment...."

Clsoing the door just so she could slip out she giggled a little. "I know."

-later at Adriens-

It was hell. He felt like he was absolutely empty. He came at least fifteen times today and it was really starting to hurt! Laying on his bed he again had his flushed tender dick in his fist, rubbing away at it to make the pleasure at least a little less painfull.

Adrien was so sexed up he had even spanked himself a bit to not go insane, he had taken an icecold shower but nothing worked! A few minutes later he was hard again if it even softened his boner in the first place.

Crying in agony he came for what felt like the millionth time today. Exhausted he just fell on his sheets, buck naked with a red butt and a softly humming vibrator up his punished ass.

"Plagg we need to go.", he finally admitted. He couldnt take it anymore.

The kwami snickered, "she really got you at the balls, eh?" "Shut up....", Adrien mumbled and stood up, not caring to put any clothes on, "claws out!"

-

Marinette hummed away at the music playing from her boxes while sewing at the latest piece. After telling Alya she would enter the contest she was actually prone to do so. When she heard a scratch at the window she jumped, jabbing her finger. Cursing she sucked at the wound while turning around to the window. When she saw Chat, she grinned. Once she opened it, Chat tumbled in obviously eager to get inside.

"Please please please get it out of me, i cant anymore!", he begged immediately from his knees while she closed the glass panel, seperating them from the outside.

Chat softly clawed at her leg while he begged staring up to her with his green gaze.

Marinette chuckled leaning down to him while tilting his chin up with a finger. "Have you lernt your lesson, kitty?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes i have i so heave learnt ill never bother you too early again princess not even when im horny, pl-" "What?" "What?"

Marinette felt like she had been struck by thunder and looking Chats face he probably felt the same. "I-I meant-!", he tried and failed while Marinette still processed what he had said.

"Well....", she finally managed, "i guess if you were so horny it shouldnt bother you to spend a little extra time being plugged, huh?"

His eyes went wide, "no! Please, ill do anyth-" "Come over here kitty, kitty....", she said guiding him to her desk chair. He whimpered when he felt his tail being wrapped around his wrists to secure him on the chair.

"Please....", he tried one last time but Marinette ignored him, just continuing to work on her project.

Chat wiggled, squirmed, moaned, groaned and begged but it was no use. After an eternity -it was only twenty minutes- she finally untied him and made him stand up.

"Turn around and-" He whirled away from her, immediately peeling his black leather pants down his red bubble butt to reveal the humming vibrator.

He moaned when she pulled it out of his hole, before turning it off. Chat was so relieved and so exhausted that he just fell face down on the chaise, not even bothered that his red cheeks were still on display. Marinette giggled, cleaning the vibrator of the access lube before putting it away to clean later.

Afterwards she toed over to Chat only to realise, that he had fallen asleep. It was an incredibly cute picture. Her kitten laid on his belly, his pants just in the crease between thighs and butt making his punished, round behind stand out nicely. The rest of his body was sprawled over th edges of the chaise, because he was too tall and his golden hair framed his slightly flushedd face nicely, while he was snoring softly.

Deciding not to wake him unless necessairy Marinette got a comforter covered her knight with it. Then she hesitated. But not long, before softly kissing his forehead. She didnt see it anymore, but when she turned away, Chat smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* excuse my selection of chapter captions *cough* Anyway here is the vibrator story you all wanted. Dont try to fool me i know you were waiting for this....:P Also this was pretty long for my standards at least so please dont get spoiled :D i cant afford writing so much when im busy, actually i cant even afford it today but heeeeeeeey.....i hope you enjoyed it ;)


	33. kitties claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tends to get a little territorial

Something was up. Alyas journalism senses were tingling.

"babe, whats up?", Nino asked casually sitting on the bench, one elbow of his on its armrest, "youve been tense all day....would you like to....relax a little on my butt after school?"

He grinned shooting her his bedroom eyes. It soon turned into a frown because she didnt even look at him, absolutely entranced by whatever normal humans werent able to percieve.

"As much fun as that sounds, pup....", she answered, eyes still glued to to schools courtyard, "i have some serious investigating to do...." "Whatever you say, sherlock....", he rolled his eyes smiling. He knew it was futile to try to get her attention again, so he instead settled for closing his eyes and turning up the volume, drowing in his earphone music.

He was disturbed by a tap on his shoulder. Groaning internally he prepared himself to get his headphones conficated by a teacher but when he slid them off and opened his eyes while leaning back he saw Adrien smiling at him. "Sup?"

Nino blinked before offering a fist bump, immediately answered by his friend. "Yo, ma man. What was with you yesterday Alya and I thought you were awfully....squirmy...."

Adrien tensed at the memory but with a trained gentle smile he waved it off. "Ah, i was just not sleeping super well you know?" Nino lifted an eyebrow. He knew Adrien well enough that he wasnt buying it, but he didnt preassure either. If he wouldnt find out, so be it.

"Suddenly Adrien stood on his tiptoes, craning his neck while observing the usual crowd of students. "Anyone of you seen Marinette, yet?" Nino lazily pointed with his head in the direction Alya was staring at. "Over there, talking to Nath. Alya thinks something is up, but....", he leaned towards Adrien whispering, "i think shes crazy, dude...."

"I can still hear you....", Alya coldly remarked, not even flinching in their direction. Both of the boys shared a frightened look before a laugh came to Adriens ears. He immediately smiled contentedly while seeking its source only to immediately find Marinette in a pink dress, which was very cute, especially on her, she really was beautiful....

where was he again? Ah right next to her was Nathaniel. And they both laughed at something. And he touched her shoulder gently.

Adrien grit his teeth. "Guys i have to go for the loo, ill be right back...." They both nodded and he headed straight towards the boys room, before taking a sharp turn to sneak up at the pair, while keeping himself out of Alyas eyesight.

"....Youre really talented, Nathaniel. Have you ever thought of entering a competition?"

So far so good. Just Marinette being amazing, as always.

"Haha, thank you, Mari...."

Dangerous....

"but i dont think i could actually pull this off. Im not as brave or confident as you...."

Adrien balled his fist so hard, his knuckles were turning white. Using nickname? Not fine but bearable. Complimenting on the other hand....

"Oh Nathaniel, thats absolutely wrong! You know what? There is this medieval art contest at the moment how about you enter this? Im sure you could do something super cool!"

"I actually have something sketched out already, but....i kind of need some reference you know?"

Marinette gasped excitedly. "Thats a cool idea! What do you mean with reference though?"

"I dont know how im supposed to draw all this....the dress, the hair....i would need someone to pose like this so i could try to get the proportions right...."

"I can do this if you want....actually thats a perfect idea i always wanted to design something in that direction...."

"Perfect! Are you free this weekend by chance? The contest ends next wednesday and i would like to have a few days for finishing touches...."

"Well i think i can use an old dress of mine for the basis....yeah i think i can do something....at least the rough outline, so that you can draw it appropriately...."

"Soooo, youre going to be my princess, then?" They both giggled and Adrien sucked in a sharp breath. How dare he!

"Depends on if you draw me properly...."

The bell rang. "Oh i gotta dash, Nath, see you around!"

"See you....Mylady!"

A muffled protest escaped Adriens bag after he slammed his fist on it in a futile attempt to soothe his anger. He barely realised the growl escaping his throat while he made his way to the classroom.

\---

Nathaniel was staring at the piece of paper, wildly scribbling away. He was defining his entry to the contest to have something to work with when Marinette would come over to pose. So far it featured a princess at a waterfall playing the lute, the background so far was a few hills and the rough outline of where a village could be. He intended to have the background done, intending to do it in acrylics on a canvas at least five times as big. It was ambitious but he thought with Marinettes help he could really make it.

His concentration was interrupted however when a rather harsh knock came from his window, making him jump in surprise. It was an apartment in the fifth floor after all!

His eyes went wide in shock when he saw Chat Noirs face on the outside impatiently waving from outside. After getting over his initial stupor he wiped his hands that were stained with graphite before making his way over to his window.

"Chat Noir....", he began, "is something wrong, what-" "Oh no, dont worry", Chat Noir assured, slamming the window shut behind him with a little more force than necessairy.

"Theres no problem and there wont be, am i right....Nathaniel, right?"

"Um....", he was taken aback and a little confused, "yes thats right....im sorry, but....what?!"

Chat Noir grinned at him and slung an arm around his shoulders, "you know ive noticed you seem to fancy this girl in your class....Marinette that is...."

Nathaniel immediately went crimson, "w-what are you talking about....i mean....yes...." He sighed smiling, "shes really talented and pretty....i like her a lot....for quite long now...."

Chat smiled at him but Nathaniel had the feeling there was something wrong with it. Chat sighed too.

"Yeeah very romantic and all...." He took back his arm and turned fully towards Nathaniel, smile dropping now instead he glared daggers at his classmate.

"Listen, let me make one thing clear....", he stated one hand at his hip. Nathaniel swallowed. Chat seemed angry.

"Marinette and I you know, we are....a thing...." Nathaniel stared at him.

"You....no way! She wouldnt! Or she would tell me i wont just stop trying to-"

Chat gave him a look the made Nathaniel consider twice if he wanted to interrupt him. "Actually quite a long time now, so you better keep your hands off her...."

He smiled again but it made a shiver go down Nathaniels spine. He didnt dare to turn around when Chat was prowling behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Leaning forward Chat began to whisper into his ear, "you wouldnt want me to get....extreme...." He reached around him making unclenching his fist to show five claws, sharp as needles.

Nathaniel swallowed again and nodded. "she. Is. Mine." He came around again, still smiling sweet like honey.

"Good. Stay safe than civillian!"

With this he opened Nathaniels window to vault off again. Nathaniel stared after him calming down, until his heart didnt beat a millions times a second anymore. What the hell was that just now?

\---

Adrien slipped stretched once he arrived in his room. He detransformed but before he could shed his clothes and go to bed Plagg zipped up to his face glaring at him. "What?"

"No, no, no, dont you 'what?' me....", Plagg started, "those powers are not to threaten your competitors because youre not having your jealousy under control...."

Adrien huffed, defiantly crossing his arms, "im not jealous! I just....want to make sure there is no misunderstanding...."

"Oh! Pawlease!", the kwami snipped, "you know damn well that this was irresponsible! What would Ladybug say, if she found this out....or worse....Marinette? Do you think she would want this?"

Adrien felt his heart drop. The kwami had a point. Still the thought of her being taken away by Nathaniel was....too painful. So he pushed the thought to the back of his mind while looking away, still pouting.

"Whatever....none of your business...."

Plagg huffed indignantly, "it sure is! You are misusing MY powers for your stupidness! I really hope Marinette singes your backside for this! Get a grip, boy!"

With this he zipped off in his anger and Adrien was too stubborn for now to go after him.

Instead he just went to bed, dearly hoping Marinette wouldnt find out. At least not until he could set this right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am i enjoying getting Chat in trouble so much?


	34. Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos! You guys are the best! Thank you for your support....sadly due to time issues i cant afford to make a special long chapter for you but ill keep that in mind....it will happen eventually....but we are not at the end yet! Our kink journey will continue as long as you and I enjoy it :)

Marinette took another sip of her double espresso with extra sugar, taking a step back from her masterpiece. Even though there was -of course- still room to improve it she still was incredibly proud of it considering she pulled it off in three days.

The dress was of a light pink texture. Its top part was tight fitting accentuating feminine features before flairing out at the hips making the impression of a....well....a princess dress. It was voluminous while still being classy. It was not necessairily 100% historically correct but it would certainly do the trick.

Yawing the designer stretched while tired eyes were searching for the clock.

5am. shit.

Not bothering to even get undressed she quickly snapped some pictures of the dress for refference before crashing in her pillows.

 

Adriens POV

He was earlier than usual. Although he was tired he just hadnt been able to sleep thinking about what Mari might do if she found out about his visit to Nathaniels. Overthinking the whole night he had imagined what could happen. In the worst case she would be super angry and refuse to see him anymore. It made him want to cry just thinking about it. The best option would be her just spanking the living hell out of him. Neither was quite intriguing.

He shuddered at the thought a hand subconsciously drifting to his rear end. But that would only concern him if she found out. If. He just had to make sure Nath kept his mouth shut....somehow....

He sighed before grabbing his favourite shawl as well as his jacket. Plagg wordlessly zipped past him into a pocket. He had refused to talk to Adrien since their little fight yesterday.

He huffed in irritation. Sure he felt bad for snapping at his kwami but his stubbornness just would let him appologise yet.

When he took his place in the back of the black limousine he desperately tried to form a plan in his head. He had just pushed the thought away and tried to procrastinate but he had to come up with something eventually.

\----

His plan to come early didnt quite work out. Paris traffic had been so bad this morning it took almost an hour to get from the mansion to school so he barely made it in time to class. He still hadnt come up with anything but as he saw that Marinette was late as always he visibly relaxed a little.

A few minutes after the lesson started Marinette came in. Hair in disarray and with bags under her eyes but she still managed to shoot a smile in their direction before sitting down next to Alya under the disapproving glare from Ms. Bustier.

Now he just had to get to Nathaniel faster than she did....

 

Marinettes POV

After the lesson she immediately turned around but Nathaniel was already hurriedly trying to leave. "Wait, Nath-", she called after him but he scurried out of the room before she could even finishe her sentence. As she tried to hurry after him she saw Adrien hastily packing his things as well. What was up with everyone today?

"Wait Nathaniel...." She finally caught up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He quickly glanced up to her before looking away again. "Hey, Marinette...."

She smiled, "um, i have the dress done. Want to see it?" A myriad of expressions flitted across his face. "I....really have to go...."

"Wait", she stopped him before he could walk out of the school. "Whats up, Nathaniel?" She asked wearing a serious expression. Such behaviour was very unusual for Nath. He was shy, sure but not that introverted and rude.

"You know, you can tell me, right?" He cringed before sighing, "Marinette, look....its complicated....maybe the art thing wasnt a good idea after all...."

"What?! Of course it was-" "No it wasnt! Maybe we shouldnt meet for this stupid thing...." He muttered the last part before trying to get past her but it was no use. "Nath, what got into you? Yesterday you were all excited to participate and now-"

"Well yesterday i didnt know you had a boyfriend!" he snapped immediately regretting his words. Marinettes face paled. What. To make matters worse in that very moment Adrien skidded to a halt next to them. Apparently he had been running to catch up.

 

Adriens POV

He wheezed once he stopped from his sprint. Jesus....how was she so fast, he is a super hero god damn it!

"Marinette....", he tried to interject but she didnt repsond.

"What did you just say?" she asked Nathaniel who obviously was very uncomfortable. "I....I know why you didnt tell anyone but maybe you should make it clear to him that i wasnt asking you out...."

Marinette blinked. "And....assuming i would entertain the thought....who would that person be?" Nathaniel sighed before crossing his arms. "What game are you playing? First he shows up at my house threatening to physically shred me to pieces if i dared to make a move on you and then you act like you have no idea what you are talking about?"

Marinette heard a strangled noise and turned to Adrien looking almost paler as herself. "M-Maybe it was all a missunderstanding?", he asked and Marinette suddenly had a very bad feeling about all this.

She turned back to Nathaniel who had huffed again. "Yeah. He only said and i quote that they were 'a thing'....for 'quite a long time' and that i wouldnt want him to do anything 'extreme'....he litterally said 'she is mine'...."

Anger bubbled up in Marinette. Who dared to threaten Nathaniel like that and then proclaim that she would be his like....some property....

Adrien watched her carefully. Even though she didnt let it show Adrien knew her well enough by now to see that cold rage in her eyes. He swallowed. That was not good. Abort. ABORT!

"Maybe thats nnot what-" "Who. Is. He?" She cut his weak effort to distract them off by asking Nathaniel.

He looked unsure between the two before sighing. "Chat Noir....but-" He didnt get to say anything else. "WHAT?!" Marinette screamed. A few students turned around to them and she managed to keep her voice down with barely repressed anger.

"Look, Nathaniel....Chat Noir is not my boyfriend...." Yet. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. She had tíme to think about that later. Part of her was flattered that he was so jealous about her. Another part wanted to rip him another asshole.

"be ensured he wont do anything to you, ill personally take care for that....also....we will be meeting for the painting tomorrow afternoon no matter what he says!"

Nathaniel nodded. Marinette was foaming at the mouth at this rate and he seriously wouldnt want to deny her anything in this state. She shot a glare at Adrien who flinched under her eyes before turning and stomping back to the classroom.

While Nathaniel turned to leave the school for their free period he was left behind. While gripping his hair in desperation he groaned. Fuck.

 

Marinettes POV

Marinette sat on her balcony wrapped in a comforter while furiously scribbling away at her sketchbook. It was just what she needed to calm down a little she really didnt want to explode in Chats face when he came. It had become a tradition for him to drop by and just hang out in the evenings. It was nice. Almost too nice.

She blushed remembering him grinning goofily at her while shoving mountains of cookies in his mouth or the little victory dance he did when she let him win in UM3. He didnt know she let him. Or when he played with her yarn and got all excited when she introduced him to sewing....

Shaking her head she huffed irritatedly. Looking at her sketch she realised she had drawn Chat shooting her a seductive smile over his shoulder. Groaning she closed it and leaned back. She couldnt put her mind off him in the last days. Although she was pretty sure by now that he and Adrien were the same thing she tried to deny it. Still she felt Chat sneaking his way into her thoughts competing more and more with Adrien.

A soft thud distracted her from her thoughts about Chat only to come face to face with...."Chat...." she smiled. Damn it she was supposed to be angry!

"Hey...." he smiled a little too while awkwardly scratching his neck. Of course he knew what was up. He had seen her basically scream at Nathaniel in anger. She still wanted to give him the chance to tell him on his own though.

She softly patted the place next to her and Chat tilted his head a little in confusion before taking a seat.

 

Adriens POV

Wasnt she supposed to be angry? He scurried a little closer and he felt how a blanket was draped over his shoulders. Swallowing he turned to the side being very, very close to Marinettes face. It was pure beauty. Her was flowing losely around her shoulders while the cold tinted her cheeks a tad bit pink. From here he could see the galaxy of frecles spreading across her nosebridge and her two indigo eyes reflected the starry night like a sky full of stars.

"...." She was looking at him. Damn what did she say? He didnt listen....

"Errr....", he scratched his neck again heat rising in his cheeks, "i beg your pardon?" "I said its a beautiful night, dont you think?" She to the sky while sighing making a cloudy breath rise in the air.

"Yeah, you are....", he whispered. For a while they just sat there while Chat was shuffling and fidgeting. Finally he couldnt take it anymore. "Marinette i need to tell you something...."

"I know...."

He swallowed. "Then....i suppose he told you?" She nodded. "Look i didnt want to harm anyone i just-"

"Chat...." she looked at him. He could see the glim of anger in her eyes while she spoke, "you cant just go around threatening people...." He winced. "I just wanted to make sure there is no misunderstanding!"

She raised an eyebrow not buying it. "Yeah. Whatever made you do this it cant happen again. And we should make sure it doesnt."

She rose from the bench and Chat was missing her warmth instantly even though she was scolding him.

"Come on in or do you want to do this out here?" Chat huffed and crossed his arms, "i didnt harm anyone! Dont you think a spanking is a little too much for that?"

She raised her brows, "no i dont think its too much. Actually i think you had it coming a long time...." "Well i dont think so!"

She sighed, "Chat. You threatened a civilian with your powers. And....you talked about me like i was an object...." Chats resolve melted instantly when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. She would never say it but he could see how this must have felt.

His ears drooped. "Im sorry...." he whispered and even though it felt like a hundred pounds were weighing him down he rose from the bench and went over to her, tail dragging behind him.

She smiled again and cupped his jaw gently as he wanted to pass her. Fixing his ruefull eyes on her he almost yelped suprised when she closed her eyes and touched his forehead with hers. "Thank you, kitty...."

She gently led him down by the hand while his stomach was still churning from overflowing emotion. He wanted so desperately to hug her, wrap her up and cuddle her but this was not the time for that. Now he was getting punished, meaning the collar stayed in the drawer today.

Once they had climbed down the ladder of her bed she led Chat in the corner before rummaging around in her drawers for some implements.

 

Marinettes POV

He had whimpered a little when she had placed him in the corner before putting his hands on his head. Tail swinging agitatedly Marinette could almost see the anxiety waft off of him. Although she really pitied him there she knew he had this coming and the sadistic part in her wanted to see him punished for it.

She took her sweet time watching his slender figure. The black leather suit made a good contrast on the pink walls while almost melting with the shadows her forniture was throwing. His ears cutely perked up to pick up any noise that could tell him what she might pick. She really had to contain herself not to walk over and run her handover that defined back that was blending over in his slowly clenching and unclenching buttocks. Her vision trailed down to his feet where he shuffled uncomfortably. She had to spank that out of him one day....

Grinning to herself she reached into the drawer pulling out the crop and the feared hairbrush. She only intended to use the brush today but would lay out the crop as an additional threat. Knowing her naughty kitty she would probably need it anyway.

She heard him groan a little when she placed the brush on her desk making the wooden back of it hit the surface.

"Come here kitty...." He turned around and walked over to her trying but failing to keep a confident posture. His eyes failed to meet hers so she took matters into her own hands. Grabbing his chin she tilted his head and blushed when his emerald eyes met hers. Maybe it was only her imagination but she was pretty sure there was scarlet peeking out under his mask. Well thats not the only thing that will be crimson soon.

"You know why i have to do this, right?" He huffed and crossed his arms. Oh no dont do this Chat.....

"To be honest....no! I just made it clear so there is no misunderstanding and...." he trailed off before looking away and muttering something she didnt understand. "What did you say?"

He still didnt look at her and just repeated it as quiet as before.

Now it was Marinettes place to be irritated and cross her arms. "Chat, if you keep mumbling, I-"

"I dont want to loose you!", he practically yelled, vision snapping up to her. Marinette was completely dumbfounded. What did he- his eyes looked pained. Oh no, did she do this?

But he wasnt done yet. "I...I just snapped ok? I didnt know what to do else and you....you mean so much to me i dont...." Tears piled spilled from his eyes while he kept on rambling. Marinette stood completely frozen unable to say anything her brain just processing what was happening right now.

Suddenly Chat shut his jaw. He angrily wiped some of the tears away but some kept spilling anyway.

"I shouldnt have said that.", he said bottom lip quivering, "Im sorry...." He lept to the window and pushed it open ready to vault off into the night.

He would have succeeded if it hadnt been for a gentle hand gripping his wrist. She turned him around in one swift motion and suddenly only a few inches of air fit between them. Chats eyes were blown wide while Marinette tried to figure out what to say.

Fuck it.

"I dont want to lose you too." And then she leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Chat tried to suck in a breath of air before giving in. Heart thumping in his chest he melted into her touch kissing her back with fire. They only parted once they couldnt do without air anymore and broke apart breathing heavily.

Marinette stared at Chat. His pupils were dilated and his lips glistened even in the dull light of her room. He definately was blushing now but an excited grin graced his features. A thousand emotions swirled in her head but none of them was regret. She just came to realise something. She loved Chat. And she wasnt afraid to show it.

He leaned in again for another kiss but she pushed his lips away. "Ngh....Mari?"

But not that fast.

He looked at her puzzled. "What about Ladybug....?" Marinette asked. He sighed before smiling at her gently. "Marinette....although i cant say im over her completely....she wasnt there for me....all the time. When i came to complain about my dad. Or the other day i felt like i could just disappear and no one would notice. And she didnt scold me for not eating enough...."

He looked away as if he was too emberassed by his words. "Its just....Ladybug is amazing....but you are at least on par with her....plus she doesnt get me cookies as often as you do...."

Marinette snorted and mock glared at him. "Thats a criteria?" "And an important one!"

She laughed before flicking his bell. "youre incorrigible....but lets take it slow, ok?" He groaned but still grinned contentedly, "but i wanna...."

"Hush, now! We still have something else to deal with have you forgotten?" She could deal with this mess her head was at the moment later. She just wanted to enjoy herself for that moment. Without overthinking for once.

He let out a defeated sigh and pouted. "Really? But I would rather get back to kissing~"

"No, Kitty....come over here...." She sat down on the chaise and patted her lap.

Defiantly murmuring he made his way over to her and situated himself across her knees. One of hers was exactly at his crotch region stimulation his boner even more. The kissing made her naughty kitty all horny it seems....She placed one of his leg across her lap while the other was spread to the side. His torso was at her lef tside, so he could grip the edge of the chaises backrest.

The tail swayed agitatedly but stiffened when she pulled at the waistband of his suit pants and a hand shot back to hold at her wrist.

"dont spank me on the bare princess....come on, thats way over the top...."

"Chat...."

"Thats so unfair! I just wanted to-"

"Chat you already earned yourself extra with the crop....if you dont take your hand away immediately ill let you cut a switch on my balcony naked before bending you over the handrail and tanning your hide so that you will remember a week later....i dont think the neighbours would mind if i ask them to watch, what do you think?"

Both of them knew she was bluffing. She would never punish him public (without his consent) but the mere thought of it made his hand shoot back in front. She pulled his pants and underwear down just as much as to reveal his butt.

"Thats right. And keep your claws where they belong"

With that she started the punishment.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. She always hit one cheek twice, then the other one twice and repeat. Chat started to moan softly but she didnt really pay attention solely focussing on punishing his butt. What she did notice however was him grinding on her knee causing his bell to chime in rythm. Heh.

"Chat, get up...." He scrambled to a standing posture while pulling up his pants but Marinette stopped him in motion. "Leave your pants where thay are, Chat."

He pouted but dropped his hands to the side.

"Go get the brush...."

He whined. "Come on! Really?" "Now. Chat."

He sighed and stiffly walked over to her desk. Marinette watched his bouncing cheeks clench and relax while he made his way over and congratulated herself for the great idea to let it fetch him. She giggled when she saw how he dropped his tail and immediately hissed at the contact lifting it up again.

He glared at the brush as if it personally assaulted him and walked back over to Marinette. He held it out to her but Marinette smirked.

"On your knees, kitty...." He smirked and dropped down holding the brush in his hands. "And now ask me....and be nice about it~"

He groaned but obeyed. "Would you spank me with it?" She smirked. "Say please...."

He huffed. "Would you _please_ spank me with that ratched thing?"

"Well if you insist...." He wanted to respond something sassy but she grabbed his ear interrupting his thought by pulling him back over her knee. As soon as his rosy cheeks were positioned nicely, protruded by his compromising position she started to lift the brush before slamming it back down on Chats backside.

SMACK Chat gasped and wiggled his hips making his boner rub on her leg. SMACK "ouch...." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Four hits in quick succession on one cheek made Chat yowl and the leg on the assaulted side shot up. She snapped the brush at his thigh as a reminder to keep his leg down and he slammed his foot back on the floor panting heavily.

he whimpered as he felt the cool backside of the brush tapping against his heated buttocks. Bracing himself he closed his eyes shut tightly when he felt the brush lifting off his butt to come down again in a frenzy.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!", he cried out eyes suddenly blown wide again. His bell jingled asa he violently shot up but Marinettes arm held him in place while administering punishment. He bucked in her lap kicking wildly until Marinette was finally fed up.

She locked his legs with hers and proceeded. Chat groaned in pain and hiccupped as the first tears started to roll down his cheeks. His bottom was still bouncing in her lap becoming redder every second until she was satisfied with its colour.

She eventually stopped and rubbed soft circles over his butt while she listened to his quiet sobbing. When he seemed to calm down a bit she unlocked his legs and helped him up. With tears still glistening on his lashes Chat glanced at her shyly.

"Are we done?" He sounded almost....disappointed....

"Not yet, kitty....kneel on the chaise...." He nodded and mewled when she kneeded his ass as soon as he bent over the backrest.

"You really have a spankable bottom, Chat....how were you able to neglect him all this time....?" "I dont know either...."

He grinned over his shoulder and Marinette assumed it was supposed to be seductively but it came out pretty goofy with his puffed cheeks and reddened eyes.

She placed a gentle kiss on the back of his head before heading over to the desk to retrieve the crop. Little did she know that Chat was blushing again madly from such a simple gesture.

"Alright kitty....do you know, why youre getting this punishment?" she asked taking position behind him.

"For being too territorial....", he admitted hanging his head, "although i did it for you...."

She smiled and gently caressed his back "you still cant just go around threaten people like this....do you understand?" He nodded weakly.

"Good....youre going to get twenty....count them out, alright?" "Yes purrincess...."

SNAP "AH!" "That was one extra for the pun...." "Meanie...." "what was that?" "NOTHING!"

SNAP "OUCH! O-One...." his voice started to waver already.

SNAP "AHA! Two...."

She snapped the crop down and admired how his skin turned a darker shade of crimson there, enjoying the sounds her kitten made. Every submissive mewl and horny moan sent shivers right down to her sweet spot.

"Fifteen....please....harder...."

Marinette thought she heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

Chat looked over his shoulder, pouting. "Im not even crying yet....its no real punishment if i dont cry, is it?"

Marinette smirked. Alright guess she didnt have to hold back then.

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP

At the sixteenth Chat gasped surprised. At the seventeenth his eyes started to water. At eighteen he was crying. At nineteen he was bawling and at twenty he was reduced to a sobbing mess. Chat made a mental not to hold his tongue next time. He would have never thought she could reduce him to a crying pile of pity in a matter of mere seconds....then again it was his princess he was talking about....

He hissed but then relaxed when he felt a cool sensation on his backside and moaned once Marinette spread it across his bottom. He instantly felt better although he was sure he would be feeling this tomorrow.

"Good job, kitty....you took it well...." He felt pride swell up in him and his tail wrapped around her arm affectionately. A purr escaped his throat but he couldnt care less at the moment. He felt light headed and....happy.

"Youre going to appologise to Nathaniel tomorrow...." his heart sunk.

"B-But-!" "No buts, Chat....you will appologise and tell him there is nothing he has to worry about, you understand? And ill find out if you dont...."

He swallowed. His pride didnt allow him to appologise like this but his butt refused to take another punishment. At the moment his butt was clearly winning. "Yes, princess...."

He groaned again when she gingerly pulled his pants up. "good kitty....now, what do you say to some movies before heading to bed?"

He grinned at her "together?" He smirked when he saw a blush creep on her face and she slapped his arm weakly. "N-No of course not!"

"too bad...." he winked and MArinette sputtered something incoherently before turning away from him muttering something about 'selecting a movie'. Chat grinned and flopped down on the chaise before jumping up immediately. Right. Sitting was a problem.

Luckily Marinette thought about bringing a pillow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT HUH?! When did this turn into badly written fluff? Nevermind i had to put the smut in the end just to balance it out.


	35. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gets romantic. Marinette gets kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks open coffin* I rose from the dead to bring you more smut! So sorry for the long break but now i finally changed work places and that should allow me to post more often. I really want to finish this eventually so dont worry. Also im a little rusty since i couldnt write anything in the last month but i just hope you wont tear me apart over it ;) Anyway enough stalling have fun reading!

When Marinette came to class next morning she was kind of surprised to see half their class gathered around her table. "Thats so romantic! I bet its a secret admirer!" she heard Rose pipe up next to Juleka who nodded her head and smiled. "Thats rad." "How did he even get in here without anyone noticing?" she heard Nino ask who stood on his tip toes to peek at what ever was lying on her table.

Marinette pushed her way through the crowd noticing that the only people that werent present were Nathaniel, Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien. Everyone else seemed to be exstatic about the letter lying on her desk. And now she could also see why. Oh no.

Its alabaster white paper was adorned with multiple hearts and flowers and the edges of it had been acentuated with golden ornaments. Whoever wrote this really went full out. To top it off there was a single red rose placed on it. Why did Marinette have a feeling who couldve sent those. She turned her head to the door when Adrien entered. Was she only imagining it or did she see the faintest shadow of a smirk on his face. That stupid cat! How is she supposed to explain this Alya?!

Marinette slipped in her row, cheeks red with emberassment as she carefully slid the letter in her pocket. A disappointed groan came from the crowd around her but Alya shooed them away. "Its her letter you romance vultures! If she doesnt want to share it its her decision." Adjusting her glasses she slipped back into the row and grinned as she nudged her side, "youre giving me all the details later, girl. Dont even think of changing the topic." Marinette swallowed. Shit.

\--later--

Class wasnt expecially thrilling when you got a love letter in your pocket just begging you to be read so eventually she was relieved when she got it over with. However her peace and quiet couldnt go on for very long, right? That wouldve been too easy, RIGHT?! When she entered the hallway she already heard her from afar. "Whats so special about her anyway? Its not like shes pretty or smart or anything i am!" Chloe huffed and crossed her arms while being consoled by Sabrina. Alya seemed to look like she wanted to jump at her throat but Marinette just shook her head. She didnt want to cause more of a scene than it already was.

Speaking of. She could see the second letter from afar sticking to her locker. It was in a very similar fashion than the first one and after Alya ellbowed her way through the crowd she peeled it off very gently before placing it in her pocket. No rose this time though.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her locker. She spoke too soon. A flood of rose petals emerged from within fluttering into the hallway like red snow. A collective "Awwww" was heard from their classmates and Marinette could see Adrien from the corner of her eyes grinning like fool. At least be more subtle about it, goddamn it!

Picking up most of them and putting them back in her locker so that the janitor didnt have to clean this mess up by himself Marinette made a mental note to bring a bag tomorrow. She kind of was horrified now however. Two letters. No one stopped at two, right? That means....

"Excuse me, are you MArinette Dupain-Cheng?" She turned towards the man with a rose bouquet and groaned. Noooo. "Yes...." she told him in defeat, "how do you know?" "I was told to find the most beautiful lady in this school...." He gave her the bouquet and she only just now noticed the letter in between the flowers.

"Thank you." "Oh dont thank me yet, youre admirer also booked a song." Her eyes widened in shock. "No please, thats really not necessairy!" Too late the man in question already cleared his throat and began serenading in the hallway while Marinette wished she could just crawl into a hole and die.

Alya all the while had her phone whipped out and recorded it with almost sadistic pleasure. When the man was done he bowed to the applauding crowd around before leaving school grounds again. Marinette had her face hidden in the roses her face red because of a mixture of emberassment and anger. She would skin him. It wasnt like she wasnt flattered or anything but....cant you expect a little common sense?!

"Whoever got the hots for you really got it bad, dude." Nino clapped her on her shoulder and Alya snickered, "i will cherish that video forever...." Marinette just groaned as another piped up. "I think she needs a little rest now. But the guy really is awesome, i bet...." Adrien. Her head snapped up to him and her eyes narrowed. "Yeah....lets hope he has life insurance."

Adrien swallowed as he watched her going. Did he overdo it? Oh no if she thought that was too much already....?! "Marinette wait, maybe you should go outside of the front door!" But she didnt listen and froze immediately. The white carriage glistened in the afternoon sun and Alya screamed in laughter as she looked dumbfounded at the four white horses infront of it.

No. Enough is enough. "Are you Marin-" "Im walking thank you very much!" She clasped her bouquet and her bag and walked right past the carriage. The poor woman looked a little bummed out but Alya smiled apologetically at her while whizzing after Marinette.

"He persistent, huh?" "You can call it that....or obnoxious." She turnde towards her friend and sighed, "im sorry Alya but i need to process all that first....ill call you later, ok?" She nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Whoever this is dont be too harsh with him. Im sure he doesnt mean ill." "No youre right....he just lacks common sense." They shared a good laugh before Marinette waved her friend off.

Adrien had been watching her reaction to the carriage and sat down in the stairs, staring at his feet. He blew it. "Hey, whats up, bro?" Nino sat next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look dont be bummed out. Im sure she would still date you if you pulled something romantic as well...." Adrien looked at him torn between crying and laughing at the irony. "Yeah youre right." He sighed and got up before waving at Nino. "See you tomorrow."

\--At Marinettes--

After roughly explaining her parents what had happened they finally let her go to her room to open the letters. Marinette put the bouquet in a vase on her desk marvelling at its beauty before laying the three leters on her desk. She was nervous surely but eventually she stopped stalling and pried the first one open. The paper smelled like lavender as she pulled it from the envelope and the handwriting was beautiful cursive.

_Dear Marinette,_

_to say youre eyes shine like the heavens would be an understatement. Surely the angels marvel at your beauty and youre laugh rivals even their finest songs. Youre cunning and smart and creative but if i would start listing all the things you are i would never come to an end. I cant begin to describe how blessed i am to be in your presence and to have such a good friend in you._

_A secret admirer._

Secret admirer....as if the winky face with the cat ears next to it wasnt a dead giveaway. Marinette sighed and sat down on the chaise. She had to stop multiple times while reading this but now her eyes couldnt part with the letters on this piece of paper. This is what she had always wanted, right? But there was one thing she needed to do. She couldnt lie to Adrien anymore.

The knock on her window startled her from her thought and a timidly looking cat peeked inside of her room. Marinette smiled warmly at his sight and opened it to get him inside. Chat grinned awkwardly and shuffled on the spot.

"so....uh....anything new?" Marinette crossed her arms and raised a brow but kept smiling. "Really, Chat? A carriage?" He blushed and his ears drooped as he plopped onto the chaise. "I messed up, huh?"

Marinette sighed and sat next to him stroking his hair. "No, Chat, youre just a hopeless romantic....i was very flattered, really...." "You mean it?" His eyes lit up and his tail curled in delight. She nodded and laughed at his giddy expression. "You just need to tone it down a little in the future alright. No more carriages and no more random strangers serenading me in the hallway, ok?" He nodded but still grinned at her like an idiot.

Marinette giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek but Chat turned quickly enough so that their lips met. She started to blush furiously as he smirked. "Gottcha." She huffed and crossed her arms, "you cheeky little shit." "You wound me...."

Rolling her eyes Marinette went over to the roses and stroked their petals. It felt soft to the touch and their scent was surprisingly strong.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind as Chat purred in her ear, "can we play tonight?" Marinette smirked and decided to tease him a little. "Sure, Ultimate Mechastrike is already in the console." "Mari...." He whined nuzzled his face in her neck as she giggled.

"You need to ask me properly, Chat....use youre words." He grumbled a little until eventually he asked her, "alright....can you....can you spank me?"

She turned in his arms and grabbed his bell. Pulling down the zipper she looked in his wide eyes marvelling at how red he must be under his mask. She probably was blushing aswell but it was always nice to see the flatter himself become undone without even her saying anything.

"If you insist...." When she reached his abdomen she let go of the bell and instead dragged a finger up his chest until she reached his chin. "Have you been a bad kitty, Chat?" He nodded eagerly unable to produce coherent words as she led him over to the chaise.

Now she was the one walking around him whispering in his ear. "Bend over, Chat...." A strangled sound escaped his lips that suspicously sounded like a moan but he obeyed in a heartbeat. Marinette hummed in thought as she decided what to do. She knew she couldnt go to town since she had spanked him only yesterday but maybe she could rekindle it and spice it up a little....

Chat gasped as the blindfold took his vision and got tied at the other side of his head. He felt Marinette leaning forward whispering in his ear. "Are you ok?" He nodded and started to rut a little against the chaise earning a slap on his right cheek. He gasped as Marinette scolded him, "not without my permission, kitten."

She turned around and prepared few things until she heard Chat mewl. "M-Mari?" She chuckled darkly and stepped closer again kneeding at his butt cheeks drawin moans from his mouth. "Didnt i tell you to be patient?" She gave a slap to his left cheek twice, then his right one. Chat was already heaving and she could see the bulge in his pants. Seems like she was doing good so far.

She wanted to go a step further however and guided his hands behind his back before tying his wrists with a spare piece of fabric. Chat mewled as she started to slap his butt again but didnt resist or seem distressed at all. In contrary Chat seemed relaxed, like literal putty in her hands.

Marinette fell into an easy rythm slapping away at Chats butt, not too light but still hard enough that he could feel it through the leather. His panting grew more desperate and he started to squirm after a while. Deciding to go further Marinette wrapped her hands around his dick stroking it softly all the while spanking his butt. Chat groaned and started to rut earning him a specially hard slap. She released his hard member again making him whine in the process.

"How naughty rutting against my hand." ANother slip. Chat whined. "Naughty kitties dont get to come...." "Please Mari, please let me come!" She snickered and slapped him a few times more eliciting strangled groans from Chat. "I decide on that. Next time you should stay still...." She spanked him a few times more before she leaned forward to whisper in his ear again.

"So did you learn your lesson?" He nodded and she sighed in mock disappointment. "I thought i told you to talk properly? What did you learn, Chat?" "I shouldnt rut against your hand, princess....please let me come...." He whine as she painfully slow started to stroke his shaft. He bit into the cushions of her chaise and his hands clenched and unclenched in agitation while his tail curled. She could hear the bell tingling as he squirmed despite his desperate attempts to stay still.

"Please, Mari...faster...." She giggled. This was way too much fun. "Eager, arnt we? Fine...." She dragged her nails over his back and softly bit his neck as she started to stroke faster. Chat wheezed until finally a gurgling sound escaped his throat and his body tensed up before it went completely limp. 

Heavy breaths escaped him while Marinette dragged circled over his back letting him relish in his afterglow. Eventually she untied his wrist before getting rid of the blindfold and two bashful green eyes met her. She smield and kissed his nose before getting a towel from the bathroom.

Chat insisted on cleaning his mess up himself while Marinette started her console. It had become a kind of ritual for them to play some videogames after a spanking. It makes the awkwardness afterwards a little less awkward. He plopped down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

And in that moment Marinette knew for sure: She loved him too. And she would prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much all of you for your patience over the last weeks. Also writing this letter was painful because im really not a friend of overly corny romance. :P I hope i could make up a little for all the time absent.


	36. sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are nearing the reveal but there is something i want to do first ;)

"Hello? anybody home?" Alya waved her hand infront of Marinettes face who was obviously doing the usual. Drooling over Adrien.

"Hm, what?" Alya sighed in exasperation. Could she really not see the lovesick glances he sent her way? It was painfully obvious from the start anyway who was responsible for those letters but if Marinette didnt act soon, he might consider to look elsewhere.

"I said, go ask him out." Marinette squeaked and almost dropped her bag. "N-No, Alya dont be ridiculous...." She was that close to getting a seizure. Rubbing the bridge of her nose Alya decided she would take matters in her own hands then.

Under protests from her friend she dragged Marinette towards where Nino and Adrien were standing and talking. "Yo guys, Marinette just invited us to a sleepover at her place tonight. You game?" She knew for a fact that Adrien and Nino were free since they had talked about it just yesterday.

Nino gave her fingerguns and Adrien considered shortly before nodding his agreement. "Great, see you tonight." Alya winked at Nino before Marinette could say anything about the matter and shoved said girl in their bench.

"Alya, what are you doing!" She hissed as her friends glasses flashed mischievously. "Just trust me, alright. Oh wait a second, there is something i need to get." She stood up and surprisingly for Marinette walked over to where Sabrina was standing waiting for Chloe.

"Hey Sabrina...." Alya said, voice honey laced. "Oh, hi Alya...." "Soooo your father is a police officer right?" Sabrina nodded and worried her bottom lip. If Alya started a conversation like this she wanted something and was planning on getting it too. "Splendid! That means you could get me a pair of high security handcuffs, right?"

Sabrinas eyes widened, "Alya, i cant just-" Alya smirked and pulled up her mobile phone. "Too bad....i didnt plan on using this card, but if you force me...." She showed her a picture and Sabrina slumped in her seat. "Alright....but what are you planning to do with it?" Alya laughed before whispering, "giving two lovebirds the push that they need...."

\--At Marinettes, later--

"....yeah so essentially this is what happened...." Sabine laughed at her daughters explanation before incredulously shaking her head. "This girl....its no problem, when are they going to show up....?"

The door bell rang. "Um, actually in half an hour?" Marinette opened the door to find Adrien waving at her. "Hi, Marinette."

In his hand was a duffel bag and Nathalie standing behind him. "You are tonight host, i assume?" "Umm....yes?" "Very well. We agreed on a sleeping time from eleven to seven, giving him the opportunity to get enough sleep for tomorrows photoshoot. Also...." Nathalie handed her a list.

"Things to consider for tonight. I advise you to use contraception-" "Nathalie!" Adrien interrupted her, face beetred before stepping inside. "I will be alright and its just a sleepover." Slamming the door shut he turned to Marinette appologetically.

"Sorry...." "Marinette chuckled awkwardly and looked at the list. The were numerous allergies listed but Adrien pulled it from her hand and tore it into pieces. "Dont worry about it, really. Shes just being patronising."

Marinette laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "its alright, well have fun anyway. Youre a tad early but we can get upstairs and set everything up, if you want to." He nodded eagerly and Marinette had to really remind herself that this was not Chat she was talking with. Well it was, but not like that.

They prepared a few matresses, pillows and comforters making her room look like a battleplace of fluffiness. Adrien giggled and dropped into the chaos of bed supplies, almost vanishing in it. "Thats great already!" He sighed and looked at the ceiling, "ive never been at a sleepover...."

Marinette said next to him, admiring the way the sunlight made his hair shine golden, almost like a halo. "Well then i have to make sure youll have plenty of fun." For a second she could swear he was leaning in, as their gazes met, but their moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

Marinette realised what they were about to do and shrieked and Adrien also apparently was really startled. While Marinette was getting the door he heard Plagg snickering from his pocket. "Dont blow your cover, loverboy."

He gave it a not so gentle pat before Nino and Alya came in. "Yoooo! Its time to partey!" Nino announced and tackled Adrien onto the fluffy floor. Alya snickered next to Marinette and watched her from the corner of her eyes. "So....Adrien was a little early i assume?"

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms, "i still havent forgiven you for not telling me your plan beforehand. Its not like i would have a problem with having a sleepover...."

"Not yet...." Alya whispered. "What was that?" "Nothing!" Marinette narrowed her eyes, "what are you plotting?" Alya shrugged innocently, "i dont know why you always suspect i plan something...." MArinette didnt have proof so she had no chance than to drop the subject for now.

All thing cosidered it want really well. They watched some movies, played some games and talked a lot. They had plenty of fun. Until....

"Guys, how about we play some twister....?" Alya grinned and Nino snickered. "I dont own one, Alya...." "Dont worry girl, i got you covered." She pulled a brand new set from her pocket and spread the mat on the floor.

"Dibs on the wheel!" Alya and Nino called leaving Marinette and Adrien as the first team. "Alright, so how do you play this?" Adrien smiled and Marinette groaned in her hand. "We have to put our hands and feet where they say...."

He nodded and both waited for instructions. It wasnt that bad at first but at some point Marinette could swear Alya interpreted the wheel very differently from what it actually said to get them into more....compromising positions.

Suddenly she felt something sturdy on her thigh and from Adrien whos face was directly under hers it wasnt a pen. Seeing his classical deer in the headlight look, she tilted her head down and whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Is that a third leg or are you just really happy to see me?" A gurgled sound escaped his mouth and he lost balance, making him land right on his butt. Maybe it was Marinettes imagination but he seemed to yelp a little louder than necessairy.

Still rubbing his cheek, Adrien stood up and Marinette followed him, before snatching the wheel from Alya. "Payback" she whispered but Alya didnt really seem fazed.

It was more humerous than sexy to be honest. Both of them werent as flexible as Adrien and Marinette so they mostly just ended up toppled on each other laughing. Adrien and Marinette still had a lot of fun however, ignoring the wheel altogether to make it as hard for them as possible. Literally.

In the end, everyone had a good laugh and they proceeded to stuff their face with snacks while chatting until late at night. Of course Alya managed to get Adrien and Marinette next to each other.

Eventually they fell asleep.

\--later in the morning--

Alya stood tall over the snoring not-couple. She smirked. They were adorable. Marinette had her hand on Adriens chest and Adrien burried his face in her hair while sleeping. Maybe they didnt need her help after all.

Who was she kidding? Yes they did.

"Alya....?" Nino woke up sleepily, "what time is it?" "Six in the morning. Go pack our stuff, we are leaving." "What im not going anywhere....its way too ear-" Alya fixed him with a gaze and Nino swallowed hard. "I mean if you want to stay and wait for Marinettes wrath when she finds out what i did, go ahead."

"What are you...." His blood froze in his veins when he heard the click of the handcuffs around their wrists.

"Alya....did you-" "Mwahahaha!" She silently laughed and Nino scooted up immediately, starting to pack. He really, really didnt want to face Marinettes wrath in the morning. Sacrifices you have to make when your girlfriend is crazy....

 


	37. chained

Marinette yawned as her consciousness slowly returned to her. Hmmm....it was still so warm and cozy around her. Something was tickling her nose and as her hand combed through the soft texture she wondered which one of her pillows it was.

As she pushed it away to stop it tickling her nose she came to find more resistance than she had thought accompanied by a reluctent groan that didnt originate from her.

She froze as her eyes opened.

Slowly her gaze descended to examine the blond mop of hair on her chest, the arm around her waist and the soft movements of his chest as he breathed steadily. Marinette had to bite her lip as she watched Adrien sleeping peacefully before she realised there was a disturbing lack of Nino and Alya in the room.

She should have seen that coming, really. Sighing she closed her eyes, ready to sink back into sleep if just to enjoy Adriens body warmth a little more as she suddenly heard a crashing noise from outisde. Adrien seemed to have heard it aswell as he startled awake, coming face to face with her chest.

He made a croaking noise as he turned red and his eyes shot up to Marinette who stopped his stream of apologies before he even started. Glaring out of the window she pushed herself up, "no time, Adrien....there is an akuma outside, we have to get you to safety to-"

The tear on her wrist made her sqeek before falling straight on her face. "Adrien....what...." Her eyes landed on the metal band around her wrist before glistening with murderous intent.

"Marinette, i swear i have nothing to do with this!" Adrien whimpered as he saw her face but she shook her head, "i know and my revenge will be terrifying." Adrien wanted to reply something (probably to save at least Ninos life) but he was cut short as Marinette lifted her finger to silence him after scrambling for her phone.

Impatiently tapping away on her elbow Marinette waited for a certain someone to pick up. "Hello, this is Alyas mailbox! If you have any messages concerning the ladyblog use the official online form. In every other case, feel free to leave a message....beep!"

"Alya you better pick this up right now or i-" "Oh, sup Marinette...." "Dont you dare sup me! Care to explain why im chained to Adrien right now?!"

A mischievous snicker was heard from the other side of the line. "You can thank me later." Marinette hissed, "you are a terrible friend!" Alya laughed whole heartedly at the other side, "i know....anyway ill get you the key after the akuma attack, alright?" "No! I need it right now!"

"Sorry, no can do....this akuma is litteraly hot news and im on his heels already, im not turning back now!" A crash from Alyas side, people screaming. Marinettes eyes widened in horror, "Alya! What happened?!" "Its just the louvre that melted....anyway i gotta dash ladybug should be here any second, later!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Well shit. In panic Marinette gripped her head but Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "dont worry, ladybug will resolve it as always." "How can you be so sure?" He smiled again. This goddamn smile. "Because i trust her."

That didnt help in any way. "We need to get this key, Adrien!" Awkwardly they tried to get up before Marinette realised they still were in their pyjamas.

"Well i would usually take a shower first time in the morning but i dont think thats an option here...." Adrien laughed lightheartedly trying to ease the tension a little but with mediocre results. Marinette smiled a little but blushed at the imagination of being chained to a naked Adrien Agreste.

"There is no time for that....besides people will be running for their life anyway so no one will see you in your ladybug boxershorts...." She snickered but he didnt seem to be emberassed at all. "Consider it a statment."

Ignoring Paris in panic around them Marinette and Adrien rushed through the streets trying desperately to find the wayward friend. Adrien trusted ladybug, but he would still want to help her, so that she didnt have to face off the akuma on her own. Alya saying he was 'hot news' was quite correct since he was able to turn steel and stone into lava making whole buildings sink into the floor.

"There she is!" Marinette pointed to Alya who cowered behind a bin, mobile in hand. "We have to-" "Watch out!"

Before she could process what happened Adrien had scooped her up and ran down the streets as the akuma caming after them with a blazing trail. Skidding to a halt at the streetcorner Adrien did a sharp turn into what seemed like a side street effectively hiding from the akumas view who didnt seem to be after them specifically.

Panting Adrien set her down gently before peeking around the corner once more. "Good thing we didnt have breakfast yet since we were that close to being toast." He turned to her and grinned until he realised he wasnt Chat at the moment.

"Where is ladybug though? In this rate its going to destroy whole Paris...." he murmured and Marinette sighed, clamping her bag that she had been able to snatch before they were running from home.

"I dont know but we have to go back to Alya to-" "No. Thats to dangerous." Adrien turned towards her with a determined gaze. Gripping her shoulders Marinette was suddenly baffled at his serious expression. "I need to get you to safety. Whatever you are going to see must stay between us....", he smiled softly, "but i know you wont tell anyone. I trust you Marinette."

"Adrien, wha-" "Lets hope ladybug wont rip my head off for this...." He laughed nervously before yelling, "Plagg! Claws out!"

The sizzling green light seemed to electrify her as it washed down his body and even though she already guessed it, it still came as a shock to her actually seeing it.

"Cataclysm!" The chain around their wrists evaporated before he turned towards her. With a little shriek Marinette got lifted into his arms before he vaulted into the air. A few moments later they were at the bakery as he set her down on the balcony. She could feel the uneasiness waft off of him as he talked to her with drooped ears.

"Im sorry for not telling you earlier....i should have but you ware too important to me to risk losing you." He softly squeezed her hand. "Chat, its not what you think...." Marinette started but Chat cut her short, "there is no time to explain everything i would want to explain but i will come back later to talk, i promise....if you still want to have me that is...."

"Chat...." She whispered but she was already alone on her balcony as he lept in the direction the akuma had vanished in.

Marinette groaned, "ugh, that idiot! I could have been hawkmoth for all he knew...." Tikki giggled as she poked her head from the bag. "I think he assumes youre too cute to be hawkmoth." "A-Anyway...." Marinette stuttered, "i need to help out my kitty. Tikki, spots on!"


	38. Me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for reasons i explained earlier. Maybe there will still be chapters in the future as a sort of epilogue or episodes in their later relationship. Thank you all who were reading this far for coping with my spelling and grammar :P

Once they were free the akuma wasnt a problem in the slightest. Ladybug spotted the item, Chat delivered and in about three minutes the akuma was defeated.

However it wasnt easy for Ladybug at all. All throughout the battle she tried to think about how she was going about the discussion she was inevitably going to have with Chat....Adrien....Adrichat....Chadrien?

It was as if her mind had deen wiped blank however once she stood before him and they did their 'pound it'. "Chat, wait!" He stopped in his movement, obviously conflicted since his time was running out. "M'Lady....im sorry but i have to go. I....did something i need to fix." And he bound off.

Ladybug stood there flabbergasted. It was probably the first time he was brushing her off. She smiled. If Marinette was more important than Ladybug, it truely was the right time. But that also meant she needed to hurry!

\---a little later---

"Phew! That was a close one...." Marinette flopped onto her chaise. "I almost thought that....Tikki?" Marinette almost jumped as she saw Chats face at the window, no wonder Tikki was already in hiding.

"Chat!" "Marinette...." He shyly came inside and scratched his neck awkwardly.

Silence.

"Sooo....im Adrien....i think there is not much of a point for this, then...." A bright green light went over his body and there stood Adrien, in his underwear. Marinette blushed and smiled. "I know....i assumed it for a while now."

Adrien gaped at her, "y-you what?!" She snickered and raised a brow, deciding to play a little with him, "well....what does ladybug say about this?"

He chuckled awkwardly and scratched his arm, "W-Well she doesnt mind....much...." "Oh really? You already told her?"

She nodded slowly and turned her head, "Tikki, spots on." Adrien stared at her as the red light transformed her and there she sat, Ladybug cross legged and smirking. "How naughty of you to just let me stand there....and how rude of you to lie...."

Adriens face took the colour of a tomatoe. "I-I,I...." "....deserve to be spanked...." He grinned, "i love it when you read my mind."

It was as if a dream came true. Adrien Agreste bent over her knee, raising his rump slightly to give easier access for her hand and Ladybug had to look out to not get a nosebleed. His globes beautifully curved under his boxershorts and his shirt rode up a little to give her a glance at his shapely back.

She leaned down and kissed his neck which made him gasp in surprise before her hand slid down the waistband of his pants until it reached the place where the thighs met the cheeks.

Her hand brushed through the blonde locks before she pulled his head up harshly and he moaned as an answer. "You need to get punished, dont you?" "Ah....yes, Marinette....spank me...."

A shiver ran down her spine at his words, he really knew how to push all her buttons....and she complied.

Moaning and struggling a little playfully Adrien recieved the rather light slaps until his cheeks got a lovely rose red. Marinette took the liberty to kneed them, rub them and caress them, while drawing sweet moans from Adriens mouth.

"Ma....ha....rinette...." He was incapable of forming a coherent word, let alone sentence and Marinette could feel his excitement clearly poking her in her stomach. Oh well they would take care of that in a bit.

For now Adrien kneeled on the chaise, Marinettes hips between his knees and he leaned down to press a passionate kiss on her lips while she was still feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"Marinette....?" "Hm?" "Never stop spanking me...."

She smiled. She would make sure of that.


End file.
